Darcy Bites
by teatat
Summary: She had dropped her cross. The vampire came closer. Without thinking Elizabeth delivered a most unladylike kick to the location where a kick might be calculated to do the most good. As the creature collapsed in front of her with a bloodcurdling scream and doubled over in pain she realized, to her mortification, that what she had taken for a vampire, was actually, "Mr. Darcy!"
1. Chapter 1: A Vampire in Want of Blood

_AN: I know it's been done but I couldn't resist trying my own slant on a version where Darcy is a vampire. I'm well aware that I'm not Jane Austen but I'm attempting to write in a style that won't be incongruous with her text in the places I pick that up. Hope you enjoy:_

* * *

It is a truth not often enough acknowledged that a vampire in want of blood should not subject himself to an assembly room ball.

^;;^

The moment Mr. Darcy entered the ballroom he realized, to his regret, that he had made a mistake in not feeding before he came. He always tried to put off feeding as long as possible, as he detested the necessity, but in the end he always gave in to that need which his self control had never been strong enough to overcome. The ball had already started by the time his party arrived and the aroma of humans, warm from the exertion of the dance, was so strong that Darcy was almost overcome and considerable effort was needed to keep from extending his fangs.

He would have to hold off his thirst until they returned to Netherfield Park and the others had fallen asleep. This would be difficult as his need grew more powerful by the moment, but there was nothing else for it. Darcy sought to distract himself by dancing with Bingley's sisters, at any rate he felt this was a duty he owed his host, but dancing only brought him into the midst of the human aromas and the exercise increased his need. He danced first with Miss Bingley and would not have danced again were it not for the absolute necessity that any attention he paid to Miss Bingley also be paid to Mrs. Hurst lest he give rise to hopes he had no desire to fulfill.

The remainder of the evening Darcy spent in walking about the room, talking as little as possible and fighting the urge to bite those with whom he could not avoid conversing. The only exception to this employment came when Bingley stepped out of the dance to try to get Darcy to join in. Bingley knew how much Darcy detested dancing, unless he was particularly acquainted with his partner, but he had such a fondness for the activity himself that it was often necessary for Darcy to remind him.

Normally Bingley's liveliness endeared him to Darcy but at present Darcy could gladly have, bitten his neck! No… he had to stop thinking about biting people and Bingley was still talking, saying something about his partner's sister, "… sitting down behind you who is very pretty, and I dare say, very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round Darcy observed the girl Bingley had been talking about. She was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him, at least not to dance, she did have a lovely long neck which…the girl caught his eye and he quickly withdrew his own letting Bingley know that he was in no humor to give consequence to young ladies slighted by other men, "You had better go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

To Darcy's relief Bingley followed his advice. As Bingley walked off Darcy noticed that his thirst was slightly, though unaccountably, more tolerable. Nothing like that had ever happened before, but Darcy was too relived by the development to question it.

^;;^

Bingley's party was among the last to leave the ball. By the time they got into the carriage Darcy felt lightheaded, his hands were shaking, and Bingley's sisters were becoming a temptation in spite of their short necks. Even Mr. Hurst was starting to look good to him. Mr. Bingley, normally an attentive friend, was too occupied by his own thoughts of the evening's enjoyments to notice Darcy's discomfort but Miss Bingley had a sharper eye and soon enquired of Mr. Darcy weather he were quite well.

"I'm merely tired." was his reply, "_You all must be tired too_." The Hurst's and Miss Bingley obediently yawned at what had been a hypnotic suggestion, but Bingley was too energized to succumb so easily. It took several more suggestions, and they were almost at Netherfield, before Bingley's eyelids became heavy.

Everyone retired immediately but Darcy still felt it necessary to wait half an hour before he felt safe in leaving the house to feed. By this time the thirst was almost overwhelming and Darcy could barely support himself as he made his way to a stand of trees where he would be out of sight of the house. Once there he called a deer. He didn't like to obtain his food this way but at the moment he was too weak to hunt.

The deer came to him quickly showing no sign of fear. Darcy extended his fangs, bit into the deer and drank deeply. It felt so good as if he could feel the blood moving down his throat and into every fiber of his being. It would be so easy not to stop, to drink and drink until the deer was dried up. It was not without difficulty that he forced himself to withdraw his fangs before he took too much. He would need another deer, but he'd drawn enough nourishment from the first to allow him to hunt for the next.

Darcy released the deer from its glamour and it ran off. He leaned against a nearby tree catching his breath. It had been too close, much to close, he must never try to put off feeding this long again.

^;;^

A short time later, Darcy was just about to release his second deer when he noticed the marks. They were almost healed but to Darcy's trained eye it was clear that someone else had been feeding. His suspicions had been correct he was not the only one of his kind in the neighborhood.

As Darcy made his way back to the house he considered his discovery. That someone else had been feeding was clear but they had chosen to feed on a deer and had not taken enough blood to kill it. These were both good signs, whoever it was, was unlikely to be feral.

Yet, there was still the matter of the incident at Netherfield Park. From Bingley's report Darcy was sure it had been the scene of a vampire attack. The knowledge that it had happened 17 years ago and there had been no unpleasantness since, and the circumstance that all the blood and gore had been thoroughly removed were enough to satisfy Bingley and he had no qualms about letting the place.

Darcy, however, was more acquainted with the habits of vampires and knew they could go to ground for decades if they chose. This, as much as the enjoyment of his friend's company was the reason for Darcy's visit. When Bingley had related the history of the place Darcy had decided to accept his friend's invitation so that he might form his own opinion as to the advisability of Bingley continuing his residence there. If he perceived his friend to be in any danger of becoming prey Darcy would recommend to him that he give up the place.

Darcy was normally eager to accept any invitation from Bingley and his current visit to Netherfield would have been no exception had he not been reluctant to leave his sister in London. He was equally unwilling to take her away from her studies so that she might accompany him but news Darcy had obtained of some recent disappearances in Meryton, along with Colonel Fitzwilliam's assurance that he would keep an eye on Georgiana, was enough to convince him to make the trip.

Between Darcy and Bingley there was a very steady friendship. Bingley was endeared to Darcy by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper. Additionally Bingley had a very short neck and there was something unappetizing about him that Darcy could never quite identify. Bingley's sisters also had short necks and their blood was of a vintage that Darcy found less tempting than others. The fourth member of the current party, Mr. Bingley's brother in law Mr. Hurst, had a more palatable blood type but was too out of shape to provide Darcy with any enticement. The four of them, therefore, were ideal companions. Darcy had dined with them often and never been tempted to turn them into the main course.

As Darcy considered the possibility that feral vampires had once resided, and might still reside, in the area his thoughts returned to the bite marks on the deer and he pondered what they could mean. He wondered if they might point to the presence of another such as himself, one who had chosen not to feed on humans. If so might that person be, like himself, a hunter of feral blood drinkers? There was no real reason to believe this to be the case, and Darcy had never heard of there being a vampire hunter in the area, but it would be an agreeable circumstance if he were to discover that any feral vampires or dhampirs* had already been disposed of. Then, having assured himself of his friend's safety, he could return to his sister in town.

Mr. Darcy would not regret it in the least if his friend had no need of his services. He hunted feral blood drinkers out of a sense of duty but he took no pleasure in the business. His father had once suggested to him that hunting vampires was a form of self-loathing and perhaps in some ways it was. The necessity of drinking blood was disgusting to him. He had often tried to overcome it but resistance was futile and the stronger the need grew the harder it was for Darcy to feel any humanity within himself.

Thus were his thoughts when Darcy suddenly remembered the event earlier in the evening when his thirst had become more tolerable. Upon reflection he realized that it wasn't that he'd been less thirsty but that he'd been more aware of his own humanity and therefore found the thirst easier to endure. If Darcy had thought harder about the circumstance he might have recalled the moment when he had locked gazes with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but he had no such recollection and could not account for the change.

* dhampire: the offspring of a vampire and a human, they first appeared centuries ago in Balkan legends.


	2. Chapter 2: Prey

Elizabeth Bennet had stayed too long at Lucas Lodge. She had been so caught up in her visit with Charlotte that she had forgotten the time and dusk was beginning to fall as she took her leave. Sir Lucas had been quick to offer her the carriage, and pressed her to take it, but she had politely refused. It was only a short walk back to Longbourn and she was sure she'd be well at home before it became truly dark. Elisabeth did not mention the greater reason for her refusal: she did not wish to alarm the horses.

For reasons she had never been able to fathom horses did not like Elizabeth. Her father's horses had grown accustomed to her but even they were skittish when she was nearby and she had no wish to discover weather Sir Lucas's driver was up to the challenge.

As Elisabeth walked she experienced a peculiar feeling as if someone were following her. At first she dismissed this as her imagination and merely increased her pace but the sense of danger grew stronger until she could no longer ignore it. Someone, or something, was approaching something _evil_. In vain did Elisabeth try to convince herself of the improbability. Logic and reason deserted her. Every instinct, every part of her body, clamored for her to _run_!

Disregarding modesty Elisabeth lifted her skirts and ran as fast and as hard as she could. At first she continued in the direction of Longbourn but she soon felt a second _evil_ presence coming from that direction and changed course, running she knew not where. Her cloak, flying out behind her, got caught on something and the bindings pulled against her neck almost chocking her. She undid it and ran on.

Elisabeth was in excellent physical condition but she'd never run so far or for so long. Her legs and lungs ached. She had a stitch in her side. The evil presences were getting closer by the moment. She could now hear as well as sense them. She knew she wouldn't be able to run much longer. Gathering her wits she forced herself to remember her training.

Mr. Bennet, who was normally indifferent to his daughters' education, had insisted that they all be trained to defend themselves from vampires. His wife's objections that this was an unsuitable activity for young ladies and would in no way help them to acquire husbands fell on death ears. Unlike her sisters Elisabeth had enjoyed the training. It had given her the opportunity to engage in a level of physical activity that would otherwise have been unacceptable. Even once their training master had left them she had continued the daily exercises that would keep her strong and her reflexes swift. Developing these skills had always seemed a sort of game to Elisabeth, she had never considered that she might actually come up against a vampire and be required to use them. Suddenly the game was deadly serious and, weather it was truly a vampire she faced or some other evil, she would need every skill she had learned.

The words of Elisabeth's master came back to her, _"You can't outrun a Vampire, don't waste your strength."_ Elisabeth stopped running. Before releasing her skirt, she bent down and retrieved the silver dagger she always wore strapped to her calf, reflecting with gratitude that she had never given up the practice; she held the dagger tightly in her right hand. As she turned to face her attackers she took hold of the silver cross her father always insisted she wear around her neck. With her left hand she gave it a strong tug so that the chain broke and she could hold it in front of her at arm's length.

Elisabeth's pursuers had slowed down and were approaching her more cautiously. They were now close enough for her to make out the details of their appearance. There were two men dressed in dirty tattered clothing, their hair a mass of knots, and they each displayed large fangs; leaving Elisabeth in no further doubt as to what she faced.

Growling and hissing, the vampires separated approaching Elisabeth slowly from different angles. She had been expecting this. With her left hand she used her cross like a shield to keep one of the vampires at bay, while with her right she lunged at the other vampire with her dagger. Her aim was true and she had the satisfaction of seeing it fall to the ground screaming, her silver dagger embedded in its heart. But she had misjudged how hard it would be to withdraw her dagger and when the vampire fell she lost her hold on it. The second vampire was quick to move between her and his fallen comrade so Elisabeth had no hope of retrieving her weapon. All she could do was use her cross to keep the vampire from getting too close, a cross that suddenly seemed very small.

^;;^

The Netherfield gentlemen had ridden out to do some hunting. As dusk fell they returned to the house. Suddenly Darcy froze and his expression became grave, "Something's wrong!"

With no further explanation he abruptly turned his horse and took off at top speed.

"Darcy what…?" Bingley quickly took off after him, calling some of his dogs to follow, even though Darcy's horse was much faster and he already had a lead. Mr. Hurst judged it best that he return to the house so that he might acquaint the others with the situation and let them know not to wait dinner.

^;;^

Elisabeth was so focused on fending off the vampire that she could not spare any attention for the sound of approaching hoof beats nor did she think to cry out in an attempt to obtain help. She held the cross in front of her with two shaking hands blocking the vampire's attempts to swipe at her as it snarled and growled. The creature was so menacing that she could not prevent herself from taking a step backwards. She stepped back again. She tripped. As she felt herself falling Elizabeth's arms flew out to her sides. She hit the ground. The fiend was on top of her. Its hands were grasping her shoulders. Its fangs were coming closer. It was… it was no longer on top of her. There was a bloodcurdling scream. In an instant Elisabeth was back on her feet, unaware of how she had been granted this momentary reprieve, knowing only that the vampire was coming toward her and she had dropped her cross.

The vampire came closer. Without thinking Elizabeth delivered a most unladylike kick to the location where a kick might be calculated to do the most good. With another bloodcurdling scream the creature collapsed in front of her doubled over in pain.

Suddenly Elisabeth realized the kick shouldn't have worked. Lydia had attempted it once during their training and their master's reproach had been sever, _"That is not only a low class form of self defense but it would not work on a vampire! I've taught you the only ways a true vampire can be harmed! If you kicked it like that it would feel nothing and would only grab your foot and put you off balance!" _

Now that Elisabeth had a moment to catch her breath, she realized, to her mortification, that the creature lying at her feet, which she had taken for a vampire, was actually, "Mr. Darcy!"

^;;^

Mr. Darcy had fought feral vampires many times and had never lost control like this before.

He had sensed the vampires the moment they had begun to run down their _prey_ and had lost no time in going after them. They were far enough away that he despaired of arriving in time to save their intended victim but that didn't stop him from making every effort to do so. He was, therefore, very much gratified to find upon his arrival that Miss Elisabeth Bennet had managed not only to fend the creatures off but had actually disposed of one of them. Seeing that the second creature was almost upon her Darcy spared no time in leaping from his horse, grabbing the creature by the shoulders and pulling it off Miss Bennet, as he did so Darcy exposed his fangs and growled, "**_Mine_**!"

The fiend turned on him but Darcy was ready with a wooden stake that he quickly drove into the creature's heart. He then turned to Miss Bennet, who was already back on her feet. It had been Darcy's intention to offer her any assistance but he was suddenly aware of how quickly her heart was beating, that her skin was damp with perspiration and that she smelled _delicious_!

Somewhere deep inside of Darcy a part of him cried out that he was not a monster, that the person in front of him was a human being who he intended to help, but this part of him was nearly drowned out by a deeper instinct, an instinct that saw the woman in front of him only as prey. With a low growl he took a step toward her and then another and then his world exploded in pain.

Darcy's nature and training allowed him to withstand considerable pain without succumbing. Even so it was some time before he was able to regain his composure and make a civil reply to Miss Bennet's apologies. Luckily she seemed to assume her perception had been in error when she thought him a vampire and, although he despised himself for it, Darcy let the falsehood stand.

Once Darcy had recovered enough to take in his surroundings he perceived that he and Miss Bennet were in the midst of several corpses in various states of decay. Miss Bennet seemed to have made the same discovery. As she looked at the nearest body she gasped and exclaimed, "I knew her… from the milliner's shop…she waited on me once…I tripped over her body…how?…"

Afraid she would grow week Darcy quickly moved to her side and said softly, "They must have driven you to their feeding grounds. Come away." And offering her his arm he led her to a spot upwind of the cadavers. Observing that Miss Bennet was shivering Darcy took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. The sleeve was covered in gore but no more so than her dress.

"Are you harmed?" he asked as he gently lifted her chin and turned her head from side to side running his eyes over her neck.

"I don't believe so."

Just then Darcy heard the sound of hoof beats. He quickly let go of Miss Bennet's chin and stepped back a respectable distance, wondering that his concern for her had momentarily overcome his sense of propriety. Bingley was approaching on his horse but the animal stopped some distance away and could not be persuaded to come closer, so that Bingley was obliged to dismount and run the rest of the way on foot. Three of his hunting dogs accompanied him though they were clearly unhappy about it.

"Darcy! What is the matter?!" Before Darcy could reply Bingley took in the scene before him, an unfortunate change in the breeze brought the full horror of it to his olfactory senses and he promptly embarrassed himself by losing the contents of his stomach. Darcy was quick to reassure his friend that such a reaction was to be expected from one who was not accustomed to such carnage but it was not lost on either of them that Miss Bennet had not reacted in such a way.

While Bingley was recovering Darcy went to his own horse and removed one of the saddle bags. It contained a mallet and several wooden stakes which he always carried with him. Darcy explained that he would need to stake the two vampires and their victims in order to make sure they wouldn't rise and then ride to Meryton to notify Colonel Foster of the situation. He asked that Bingley escort Miss Bennet home, to which Bingley replied with some surprise, "Unchaperoned?! Darcy it is after dark and with Miss Bennet in such a state it must not be thought of!"

Darcy was taken aback to realize he had, for the second time this evening, behaved in a way that was contrary to his own good breeding, and was about to apologize when Miss Bennet spoke. "Mr. Darcy I would not wish to inconvenience you any further. I assure you I can make my own way home."

Darcy managed to keep his astonishment at her suggestion out of his voice as he replied, "Miss Bennet I spoke imprudently a moment ago, I beg that you would forgive me and do Mr. Bingley and me the honor of allowing us to escort you home. You are, perhaps, unaware of how far you are from Longbourn and we can by no means be sure there are no other vampires in the area."

This was enough secure her agreement. Miss Bennet and Bingley waited at a distance while Darcy took care of the grisly business of staking. The bodies would need to be burned but that Darcy would leave for the Militia. They would be well enough for now as long as no one removed the stakes.

As he went about his work Darcy reflected that it had been a foolish idea asking Bingley to escort her home. He was sure under the circumstances that her parents would forgive the impropriety but Bingley did not have the training to fight a vampire and, the evidence suggested, Miss Bennet was more likely to be capable of protecting Bingley than he of protecting her.

Darcy finished his work to find Bingley standing alone. "Where is Miss Bennet?" He asked with some surprise.

Bingley gestured to a nearby stand of evergreens. "She said she needed some privacy. I didn't think she should go off alone but it seemed ungentlemanly to stop her if…um… "

Darcy thought he understood. She had quite a scare and most victims of vampire attacks didn't manage to wait for a moment of privacy. He spared Bingley from further explanation by saying, "Yes, well she's safe enough for now. I would _sense_ it if there were another vampire hunting."

"Oh, well, good." They stood awkwardly for a few moments and Bingley added, "I sent the dogs with her. I told them to bark if there was any danger."

"Good." From anyone else the statement would have sounded absurd but Bingley's dogs were remarkably well trained and could follow complex verbal commands.

Another awkward pause Bingley asked, "You don't think we should check on her?"

"Certainly not, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it."

"Yes, right, yes."

Bingley shifted from foot to foot, "You don't think it's taking unusually long?"

"I wouldn't know."

"But, you're sure it's safe."

"Yes, Bingley, I'm sure it's safe."

"Then do you think I could…er…step into the bushes myself?"

"Yes, well, be quick about it won't you?"

Miss Bennet returned before Bingley did. Darcy was afraid of having to explain Bingley's absence but she asked no questions. They both stood without speaking while Darcy wondered with some impatience why this all couldn't have been taken care of while he was doing the staking.

^;;^

As they rode toward Longbourn Darcy had reason to be grateful for his injury, for while it caused him considerable discomfort, it did prevent the reaction that might otherwise have occurred as a consequence of his being in such close proximity to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy had not intended for Miss Bennet to ride with him but Bingley's horse bulked whenever she came within five yards of it and upon discovering she had never had so much as a single riding lesson Darcy realized she couldn't be left to ride alone even on a horse as well trained as his own. The only option was for her to be lifted up in front of him and for him to put his arms around her.

Darcy was a bit surprised that Miss Bennet agreed so readily to this plan but he supposed her to be somewhat in shock. It was also probable that she was sincere in wishing to cause as little inconvenience as possible. Walking was out of the question since he really did need to report the incident to Colonel Foster as soon as possible and he would also need to feed soon. The thought startled Darcy as he realized that, after the events of the evening, his thirst ought to be almost intolerable; that it was merely bothersome was something he couldn't account for.

As Miss Bennet was quiet and Mr. Bingley was obliged to keep his horse at a distance not conductive to speech Mr. Darcy was left alone with his thoughts. He had been quite surprised to find the vampire's intended victim to be someone of his acquaintance.

Darcy barely remembered the conversation he had, had with Bingley at the assembly room ball but he had since been in company with Miss Elizabeth Bennet five times. At first he had scarcely allowed her to be pretty and had looked at her only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she had hardly a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. He began to wish to know more of her, and had been pleased the other night at Lucas Lodge when she had spoken to him.

They had only spoken for a few moments before Miss Lucas had asked her to play the piano and, with a silly comment about saving her breath to swell her song, she was gone. She had seemed reluctant to play so Darcy was surprised to find her easy and unaffected performance a pleasure to listen to. The sister who followed her was a different matter and as her playing had led to dancing there had been no further chance for conversation. Sir Lucas had tried to get Darcy to dance with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and, though surprised, he had not been unwilling to do so but she had not wished to dance.

Tonight Miss Bennet had thoroughly surprised him. There were not many among Darcy's acquaintance who had the skill to fight and slay a feral vampire, nor had he come across many would be victims who managed to remain so composed after their rescue. In spite of a suspicion Darcy had begun to form he could not help but be impressed.

After a time Miss Bennet began to cry. Not with the hysterical sobs Darcy had often encountered under such circumstance but quietly as if she did not wish to be heard. Darcy did her the favor of pretending not to notice and only whispered a few words of comfort so quietly that she would not hear them on a conscious level. He was convinced that he held her no more tightly than he had been doing, as was necessary to keep her on the horse.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

_AN: In future I'll need more time before posting more chapters but this one was almost ready and I was so excited to start getting reviews it inspired me to finish. Sorry it's not very long it's more of a transitional chapter. _

_Thanks to those who favorited and followed and especially to those who reviewed! It's very hard not to answer some of your questions but of course I don't want to spoil my own story. Lola asked me why I was italicizing vampire words and I realized I didn't have a very good reason. In retrospect I can see where that would be annoying so I've stopped doing it (hopefully I've caught them all). Thanks to cutelilmochi for your question about Darcy's horse – I almost left that unnoticed and I hope I've worked it smoothly into this chapter._

* * *

By the time they reached the Bennet's house in Longbourne Miss Elizabeth Bennet had recovered her composure and Bingley had managed to bring his horse a little closer. Several lanterns had been hung around the house and, at the sound of the horses, Miss Bennet's mother and several sisters rushed from the house noisily calling out to her.

As soon as Mrs. Bennet saw who her daughter was with her voice rose above the din, "Mr. Darcy! What is the meaning of this?!"

But then, perceiving Mr. Bingley, her expression changed and she beamed up at him, "Oh, Mr. Bingley how nice! If I'd known Lizzy was with you I should not have worried. Jane will be quite relived, I'm sure, to know that her sister is safe. She's quite fond of Lizzy you know, but then she's always had such an affectionate heart, as kind-hearted as she is beautiful, as anyone who knows her will tell you. It's very kind of you, I'm sure, to bring Lizzy back to us!"

Mrs. Bennet might have gone on this way a great deal longer had she not been interrupted by her husband who had just joined them. Mr. Bennet's voice was low and menacing, "Mr. Darcy can you give any explanation for bringing my daughter home in such a state?"

Mr. Bennet had been quick to get control of his features but Darcy saw enough in his first glimpse to confirm his suspicions. It was just his luck that the man had chosen this moment to leave his library. To Darcy's relief Miss Elisabeth Bennet saved him from having to answer by speaking to her father herself, "Papa, I was set upon by Vampires! I'm sorry to admit it but I lost both my knife and my cross. Mr. Darcy saved my life."

While she was speaking Darcy handed her down to her father who he now addressed, "Mr. Bennet your daughter believes herself to be unharmed, but her mother, or perhaps one of her sisters, should verify this."

Mr. Bennet turned to his oldest daughter who had already taken her sister's arm, "Jane you must take Lizzy upstairs and check her for any puncture wounds or broken skin. You must be completely thorough. Do you understand?"

She nodded and would have taken her sister into the house immediately but Miss Elisabeth Bennet turned back to Darcy and handed him his coat saying, "I'm afraid I haven't thanked you properly, Mr. Darcy, for your timely intervention on my behalf."

He quickly held up his hand to keep her from speaking further on the subject. "No thanks are necessary. I did only my duty." With a slight smile he added, "Less, in fact, for you had disposed of one of the foul fiends before I arrived."

Turning back to Mr. Bennet, Darcy continued, "If you'll excuse me, I must acquaint Colonel Foster with the situation. Mr. Bingley can answer any questions you might have." Then he turned his horse and quickly made his escape. He felt a slight twinge of guilt at the look of surprise on Bingley's face but he knew his friend would quickly forgive him. Bingley was well suited to the task of giving explanations and Darcy was growing desperate to be alone.

Once he was out of sight of the house Darcy toyed briefly with the idea of feeding on one of the Bennet's farm animals but he quickly decided against it. He was sure the bite mark would be noticed. He would have to endure his thirst a little longer until he was far enough from Longbourn to find wild prey. It would be difficult but he was not weak enough to be worried. If it weren't for his earlier loss of control he could almost have allowed himself to hope that his ability to fight his nature was growing stronger.

At the memory of his loss of control Darcy was filled with shame and confusion. Fighting vampires had always brought out that part of his nature which he so detested, but never before had he so completely lost control over it. Never had he been tempted, even for a moment, to turn the victim into a bit of a snack! To make matters worse his memory of the entire event was a bit fuzzy and he wasn't sure what exactly he'd been doing before Miss Bennet's well aimed kick.

It was odd, Darcy reflected, that Miss Bennet had been able to land such a blow. She had proven herself to be a capable fighter and he had certainly not anticipated such a move from a respectable lady but his reflexes ought to have been fast enough for him to avoid the strike. He would like to believe that the part of himself that fought to retain his humanity had caused him to hesitate and take the full impact of the kick, but that was far more wishful than likely.

^;;^

No matter how much Mr. Bingley protested that he had served only as a chaperone, and indeed would not have followed Darcy at all if he'd taken a moment to consider the matter, Mrs. Bennet chose to believe that he was the true hero of the evening and that he had done it all for the sake of pleasing Jane. Perceiving his embarrassment Jane and Lizzy made several attempts to change the topic of conversation but it was only the arrival of Colonel Foster that saved Mr. Bingley from their mother's gratitude.

Once Elizabeth had given Colonel Foster her account of what had transpired Bingley gave his; though he felt that he had little to add since he had arrived so late on the scene. "The carnage was horrible" he said, "I see why Darcy never wants to talk about his vocation as a vampire hunter. I use to think it something rather glamorous but now realize I didn't do him justice. I suppose he must do it out of his sense of obligation to protect others."

This speech surprised Elizabeth. She had never heard that Darcy made a habit of hunting vampires. Most Gentlemen of his means would consider such an occupation beneath them. She'd only supposed him to have had some training similar to her own. It was with some relief that she now recalled his words about doing only his duty. She had felt all the perverseness of owing a debt of gratitude to such a disagreeable man but if staking vampires was truly a regular pastime of his than she was under no obligation. It also explained why his horse was so disciplined. She'd been too shaken up to give it much thought at the time but it hadn't even shied away from her. Elizabeth had often been saddened by the way horses reacted to her and took some small consolation in knowing that one trained to face true danger could bear her presence with equanimity.

When Bingley had finished talking Colonel Foster thanked them both for their time. Turning to Bingley he added, "Mr. Darcy has returned to Netherfield to put ice on his...er...injuries. He asked that some of my officers and I escort you home. No one should travel alone at such a time. I wouldn't have allowed it of Mr. Darcy if not for his superior training and reputation as a vampire slayer. "

This would be unwelcome news to Mrs. Bennet. Elisabeth was sure her mother had been hoping Mr. Bingley would be forced to spend the night.

Mr. Bingley was quick to agree to and escort and Colonel Foster turned to Elizabeth. Holding out a small parcel he said, "Mr. Darcy also asked that I give you this."

Elisabeth received the parcel with some surprise. The contents proved to be two items she had never expected to see again; her cross and silver dagger. Both had been thoroughly cleaned.


	4. Chapter 4: Brightened by the Exercise

The next morning Jane received a letter from Caroline Bingley asking her to dine with her and her sister that day as the men would be dining with the officers.

``Dining out,'' said Mrs. Bennet, ``that is very unlucky.''

"I wonder that she should invite you for the evening," said Elizabeth. "She must know of Colonel Foster's request that no one travel alone after dark."

"That's right!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, "Then you must be invited you to stay the night. You had better go on horseback to be sure of it, Jane; Miss Bingley certainly won't let you leave after dark if you are alone!"

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth "if you were sure they would not offer to send her home, with a guard, in their own carriage."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton. Mr. Darcy won't be eager to be on horseback so soon after your encounter with him, Lizzy."

Elizabeth and Jane blushed at their mother's words while Lydia and Kitty giggled. Mr. Bennet winked at Lizzy.

^;;^

Darcy and Bingley returned from dinner to learn that Miss Bennet had been taken ill while dinning there and would be staying the night. Bingley was quite concerned to hear she'd come on horseback and had been caught in the rain. He was also, Darcy observed, slightly annoyed with his sister for inviting Miss Bennet to dine on the one night he had been out.

"Really Caroline, you might have judged better to invite her tomorrow night. We could have sent our own carriage for her, along with some servants for her protection."

"I had no idea of her coming on horseback, Charles, I assure you. If I'd realized the Bennets to be in such circumstances that they could not spare the horses from the farm or any servants from their other duties I'd not have requested Jane join us today. I'm afraid it will impugn horribly on my reputation as a hostess to have done so. But you may take comfort in knowing that she traveled here long before sunset and was only in danger from unpleasant weather."

Here Miss Bingley paused for breath and Darcy was quick to take the opportunity of excusing himself, saying he hopped Miss Bennet would recover quickly, he made his way stiffly to his room. In spite of his extraordinary recuperative powers Darcy was still feeling some discomfort as a result of the previous evenings encounter with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and the ride to and from Meryton had not been an enjoyable one. As he eased himself into a chair Darcy wondered that Miss Bennet could be taken ill so easily. Though it sometimes happened, Darcy's own cousin was an only child and quite sickly, it was unusual for a firstborn to be so week. Darcy couldn't imagine Miss Elisabeth Bennet succumbing so easily to a little rain.

The thought of Miss Elizabeth Bennet getting caught in the rain was an enticing one and Darcy had to force the image from his mind by thinking about the meeting he'd attended earlier. Colonel Foster had a good plan for ensuring the safety of the neighborhood but Darcy doubted it would be effective. With two vampires so recently disposed of Darcy had no doubt that any others in the area would have gone to ground and would probably choose to stay there for the foreseeable future.

Darcy sighed. It was far too early to go to sleep but he had no desire to rejoin the others. With relief he remembered that he had brought some books up to his room and decided to distract himself with one of them.

^;;^

Darcy was aware of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's presence even before she was shown into the breakfast room the following morning. Even so he was almost as surprised as the others by her appearance. After learning of her sister's illness she had walked the three miles from Longbourn. He wondered that she would come so far alone, after her recent encounter he'd have thought she would be more careful and surely her sister's illness wasn't enough to justify it? Still, he could not help noticing the quickness of her breath, her increased heart rate and the brilliancy the exercise had given her complexion and was obliged to remain at the breakfast table for some time, pretending to linger over his tea, to hide the extent of his reaction. At least he had the comfort of knowing his last encounter with her had not done him any permanent damage.

"Do you feel up to shooting today Darcy?"

Bingley's question startled him, but he was quick to answer that yes, he was quite recovered and a day spent shooting would be a welcome distraction from… from vampires. He did not add that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was sure to be gone by the time they returned.

^;;^

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was still at Netherfield when they returned. Apparently she was staying until her sister recovered. But what was that to Darcy? He needn't be bothered by her being here. He would perhaps have to feed more often if he was to be in the company of someone with such an exceptional blood type. But of course she would spend most of her time nursing her sister. Once dinner was over he probably wouldn't see her again.

During dinner Darcy's attention was completely engaged by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Had they always been this demanding? He had no conversation with Miss Elizabeth Bennet but did take the opportunity to observe she had no particular fondness for rare meat. He was not surprised that Miss Bingley spared no attention for her guest. Ever since Lucas Lodge, when Darcy had mentioned his admiration for Miss Elizabeth Bennet's pretty features and fine eyes, Miss Bingley had taken a particular dislike to her. It was perhaps the only case where Miss Bingley hadn't adjusted her opinion to conform to his.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet finished eating quickly and returned to her sister leaving plenty of time for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst to abuse her. Had they always been this critical? Their censure was focused chiefly on her appearance this morning which was an image Darcy was trying very hard to put out of his mind when, after some conversation about her muddy petticoat, Miss Bingley addressed him saying, "You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I'm sure, and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

Georgiana all flushed and muddy? "Certainly not."

``To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and to walk alone again so soon after her attack! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to safety and decorum.''

``It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing,'' said Bingley. "Besides it is full daylight!"

``I am afraid, Mr. Darcy,'' observed Miss Bingley in a half whisper, ``that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes.''

``Not at all,'' he replied; ``they were brightened by the exercise.'' Not to mention her increased heart rate and the flush on her cheeks. He could almost sense her blood rushing… Darcy forced his mind back to the conversation at hand. The topic had changed to the Bennet sisters' relatives. Here he could easily agree with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst that such low connections must materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world.

^;;^

It was later in the evening while they were all at loo, when Miss Elizabeth Bennet joined them in the drawing room. What was she doing down here? Of course it was nothing to him that she should come downstairs but surely her sister needed her attention.

"Will you not join us Miss Bennet?"

"Thank you but I'll need to return to my sister soon. I'll amuse myself with a book for the short time I can stay."

"Mr. Darcy," said Miss Bingley, "you must lend Miss Eliza Bennet your copy of _Fordyce's_ _Edicts on Foul Fiends _for she is a great vampire slayer and has no pleasure in anything else."

``I deserve neither such praise nor such censure,'' she cried; ``I did _not_ slay a vampire but only debilitated it until Mr. Darcy had the opportunity of staking it and I took no pleasure in it I assure you!"

"I can easily believe" said Darcy, "that you took no pleasure in the act. But that you only debilitated the vampire was a limitation of your weapon not your skill. As you know silver can only harm a vampire temporarily. If it were proper for a lady to fight with a wooden stake I'm sure you would have eliminated the creature."

Miss Bennet's expression showed some confusion before she turned and moved towards a table where a few books were lying. Bingley immediately offered to fetch her others; all that his library afforded. ``And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever look into.''

This gave Miss Bingley the opportunity to compliment Darcy on his own library and make several more comments about Pemberley. Darcy made the necessary replies but his mind was elsewhere. Though he knew it to be beneath him Darcy occasionally amused himself by wondering how Miss Bingley would react if he were to expose his fangs to her. Would she flee and give him a moment of peace or complement him on his sharpness of tooth and offer him her neck?

While they were talking Miss Elizabeth Bennet had put aside her book and stationed herself at the table to observe the game.

``Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?'' said Miss Bingley; ``will she be as tall as I am?''

``I think she will." Darcy answered, "She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller.''

``How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners, and so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the piano-forte is exquisite.''

"Indeed, but I've insisted she take time away from practicing and learn to defend herself against feral vampires. My cousin is seeing to it that she is trained to battle the fiends and I've also arranged for her to spend several hours a day in meditation so that she may have a strong mind and be as able to fight off a glamour as easily as a physical attack."

Having imparted this information Mr. Darcy had the satisfaction of seeing all the ladies look surprised. It was Mrs. Hurst who spoke, "Are you not afraid Mr. Darcy that your sister might be injured by such training? She is such a gentile young lady and it seems a shame to keep her from the acquisition of more suitable accomplishments."

"Such accomplishments would do her little good if she were under attack. I've never known the vampire who would pause one moment in his pursuit of a young lady so that he might admire her drawings or listen to her musical performance."

"Surely with _you_ to protect her Mr. Darcy your sister has no need to concern herself with such things," said Miss Bingley. With a meaningful look in Miss Bennet's direction she added, "She is not one of the unfortunate young ladies who are left so often on their own and must resort to _any means_ of preserving themselves."

Before Darcy could respond Mr. Hurst called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward. All conversation was thereby at an end and Miss Elizabeth Bennet left the room shortly afterward. Why was she leaving so soon? Surely her sister wasn't ill enough to require so much of her attention.

^;;^

Upon quitting the room Elizabeth shook her head as if to clear it. What had Mr. Darcy meant by implying that she could have killed a vampire, as a man would, with a wooden stake? Had the comment come from anyone but him she might have supposed it to be a sort of compliment but the gravity of his countenance convinced her otherwise. She could only conclude that he thought it reprehensible she had defended herself at all. But if that were so how could it be he had insisted his sister be trained? It was quite perplexing.

These thoughts occupied Elizabeth's mind until she had gained her sisters room, where on finding Jane's condition to have worsened, all thoughts of Mr. Darcy were completely forgotten.

* * *

_AN: In answer to an anonymous question: I haven't read vampire academy I'll have to check it out. I did pick up the word from another book._


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires Do Not Sparkle

_AN: I've intentionally switched which day Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley walk in the shrubbery and which day Mrs. Bennet visits. Elizabeth and Darcy have a conversation on her second evening that I want them to have before the events of Mrs. Bennet's visit. (Just so you know :o)_

* * *

Miss Bingley liked to entertain herself by speaking of Darcy's supposed marriage with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and planning his happiness in such an alliance. She did so the next day as the two of them were walking in the shrubbery. "I hope," said she, "you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after the officers. - And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavor to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses." Then perhaps remembering his remarks from the previous evening she added, "Of course it is one thing for a Lady to be _able_ to defend herself quite another to invite the necessity by leaving the shelter of those who would protect her, the first speaks well of a young ladies family and their scrupulous concern for her safety, the second shows a careless disregard for what is right.

Darcy was well aware that any reaction would bring on further teasing and did not find the reminders of the Bennet family's imprudence to be unwelcome. He answered with complete composure, "Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?"

"Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Philips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know; only in different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not attempt to have it taken, for what painter could capture her killer instinct or do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

"It would not be easy, indeed, to depict her skill, unless she were portrayed in this midst of a fight which would be dangerous for the artist to observe, or to catch the expression in her eyes, but their color and shape, and the eye-lashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied."

At that moment they were met from another walk by Mrs. Hurst and Miss Elizabeth Bennet herself.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Miss Bingley.

"You used us abominably ill," answered Mrs. Hurst, "running away without telling us that you were coming out."

Then, taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Darcy, she left Miss Elizabeth Bennet to walk by herself. The path just admitted three. Mr. Darcy felt their rudeness and immediately said, "This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue."

Miss Bennet laughingly answered, "No, no; stay where you are. You are charmingly grouped, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picturesque would be spoilt by admitting a fourth. Good-bye."

He would have liked to ask her if she considered them all, herself included, to be cattle but she was gone before he had the chance.

Miss Bingley watched to be sure she was out of earshot before saying, "What an odd remark. What could she have meant by it?"

"It was a reference to the writings of William Gilpin," Darcy answered. "He writes of three as the ideal number to form a picturesque grouping." He decided not to mention that Gilpin had been writing about groupings of cattle.

"Yes, of course." Replied Miss Bingley a bit too eagerly. "I'm a great admirer of his work but her going off on her own shows just the sort of conceited independence I was speaking of Mr. Darcy."

To this Darcy made no reply. He _was_ surprised at her running off as she had. Most women of Darcy's acquaintance were all too eager for the opportunity to be in his company. He told himself it made for a refreshing change but could not help feeling a bit dissatisfied by her desertion. She would not have made an unwelcome addition to the current party.

^;;^

Miss Elizabeth Bennet joined them again that evening and sat doing embroidery. She made no more attempt to ingratiate herself to him then she had that morning but he could hardly expect her to take as much interest in his letter as Miss Bingley was doing.

Miss Bingley sat by him watching the progress of his letter, calling off his attention by messages to his sister, and praising his handwriting and other letter writing skills. He answered her as required without paying her much mind. His attention remained on the letter until some remark she made about his writing long letters with ease caught her brother's attention and Bingley cried out, "That will not do for a compliment to Darcy, Caroline, because he does _not_ write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do not you, Darcy?"

"My style of writing is very different from yours." Darcy answered with feigned indifference. In truth he was a little nettled that Bingley would tease him in front of…everyone.

"Oh!" cried Miss Bingley, "Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest."

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them - by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents."

While Miss Elizabeth Bennet showed Darcy no particular attention she was quick enough to compliment Bingley's humility and Darcy felt obliged to point out that Bingley had been making an indirect boast. This led to their engaging in a somewhat silly debate about Bingley. Darcy made a comment about how easily Bingley was likely to yield to the persuasion of a friend and she argued for the merit of such an action, ``You appear to me, Mr. Darcy, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Mr. Bingley. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs, before we discuss the discretion of his behavior thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it?''

``Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?''

``By all means,'' cried Bingley; ``Let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Bennet, than you may be aware of. I assure you that if Darcy were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more aweful object than Darcy, on particular occasions, and in particular places; I'm sure much of his success as a vampire hunter is due to their mistaking him for one of their own. They never hunt him, you know, no matter how often he goes out alone after dark."

Mr. Darcy forced himself to smile. Bingley's statement had hit a little too close to the mark, ``I see your design, Bingley, you dislike an argument, and want to silence this.''

Bingley was quick to agree and Miss Bennet suggested Darcy finish his letter. He took her advice and once the letter was finished he appealed to the ladies for the indulgence of some music.

Miss Bingley was first to play and Darcy sat contemplating Miss Elizabeth Bennet as she stood turning over some music books that lay on the instrument. It had been Darcy's experience that most women were eager to agree with his opinions. Miss Bingley often did so to the point of contradicting herself. He couldn't remember any woman challenging him the way Miss Elizabeth Bennet had.

Darcy suddenly realized he'd been staring and forced himself to look away. After a short time he approached Miss Bennet and asked which Defense Master she had trained under.

She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence.

``Oh!'' said she, ``I heard you before; but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to give you his name that you might have the pleasure of despising him for teaching such inferior methods. I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. Though in this case I will only bring your contempt upon myself as the defense of my master will require me to admit that after losing hold of my dagger and cross I quite forgot my training and reacted purely out of instinct - and now despise _me_ if you dare.''

Darcy unconsciously picked up a book and held it in front of himself as if it were a shield, ``Indeed I do not dare. You kept your wits about you quite well for your first encounter. You might judge better in future to carry a second dagger but considering the circumstances I must be grateful you had only one.''

"Perhaps you think I'd have judged better to have screamed and fainted like a proper lady rather than defending myself at all. However, in a country neighborhood such as this I had no assurance that anyone would be within hearing distance to come to my rescue and the ground being rather dirty I could find no appropriate place to faint."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "You can't possibly suspect me of holding such an opinion. I believe you heard me say I've insisted my sister be trained to defend herself."

"And is your sister being trained in the use of the wooden stake?"

"Of course not."

"Then you are not so liberal minded as you would have us think, Mr. Darcy. Your sister will only be able to disable a few vampires for a short period until help arrives. She will not be able to dispense of the fiends herself any more than I or any other lady."

"It is nothing to do with liberal mindedness. Driving a stake through a vampire's heart takes considerable amount of strength a lady would not be able to manage it no matter what her training."

"And yet if it were my last and only chance I think I would prefer to have the option of trying."

She had a valid point and Darcy was about to concede as much when the piece Miss Bingley had been playing ended abruptly and she said, "I would think a _lady's_ best defense against vampires would be to avoid them entirely."

"How would this be achieved?" Miss Bennet asked her and Darcy thought he detected a touch of amusement in her tone.

"During the evening," Miss Bingley answered, "by never being out without an escort and during daylight by the simple act of avoiding the acquaintance of anyone with sparkly skin."

Miss Bennet looked as if she was suppressing a smile but Darcy had too little patience for this sort of misinformation to be amused. He answered her more sharply than he intended, "I don't know how these ideas get started. Direct sunlight would burn a Vampire. They certainly do _NOT sparkle_!"

Everyone looked at him in some surprise and there was a pause in the conversation until Mrs. Hurst broke it by saying, "I am sure Mr. Darcy that your sister is being trained in a manner suitable to a young lady of her class. You will not be training her in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's methods?"

Miss Bennet blushed slightly at these words and Darcy found himself so captivated by the way the blood rushed to her checks that he had the unworthy thought of wishing to make her blush again.

"My sister will not be trained in the particular method to which you are referring but this is because of its ineffectiveness not its impropriety."

Bingley had finished his game of piquet with Mr. Hurst and joined the conversation, "Surely Darcy, _you_ can be in no doubt as to the effectiveness of the technique."

"It's effectiveness against myself is not in question but against a pure vampire it would be unsuccessful."

"A _pure_ vampire?"

"Yes, against a dhampir the move would be efficient."

"A dhampir?"asked Miss Bennet.

Her question seemed sincere and Darcy wondered if she were truly unfamiliar with the term. "It is a being with mixed ancestry one human parent and one vampire." He studied her expression but could not detect that she was concealing anything.

Miss Bingley shivered, "Do such half-breeds really exist? But vampires are corpses how can? …I mean…" it was now Miss Bingley's turn to blush as she must have realized she'd been about to ask a very improper question. Her blush was quite deep but not nearly as alluring as Miss Elisabeth Bennet's.

Darcy managed not to flinch at her terms and ignored her impropriety, "That is a common misconception, that vampires are corpses, it's because they appear to be dead when first converted and can survive buried in the ground for many years in a sort of trance. Also because it was long the fashion, among vampires, to sleep in a coffin during the day but that was a tradition rather than a necessity. As to dhampires I can attest to the truth of their existence."

"Surely they must be very rare."

"Not so rare as you might think. Depending on which characteristics they inherit it is often the case that dhampires are able to pass as human. Most are unharmed by sunlight or crosses. Those who drink human blood and kill their victims are usually mistaken for vampires, as it is rare for one to hunt during the day even though they could, and indeed they are just as dangerous as pure vampires."

"I should expect more so," said Miss Bennet, "If sunlight and crosses have no effect on them."

"In that way they are more dangerous but, though in most cases dhampires have abilities surpassing human capacity, they can be killed by ordinary means without the trouble of staking them or burning the body. It is safest however to use silver or iron weapons as dhampires usually have extraordinary recuperative powers except for wounds inflicted by these metals. In addition, there has never been a dhampire with the ability to go to ground so they are more easily tracked and caught." It was not unusual for Darcy to educate his acquaintances in this manner. It was for him a delicate balance. His concern for the safety of others was such that he felt it incumbent upon himself to provide information, where ignorance could prove hazardous, but his instinct for self preservation was also strong and he did not wish to say what could lead one to discern his own secret. It was one thing for people to accept the possibility of dhampires living among humans quite another to learn they had ever invited one for tea. The prejudices against his kind were such that he would be in grave danger if he were found out.

"But that sort of creature must only be born among the lower classes where women are not so well protected?" asked Miss Bingley.

"I would think just the opposite," said Miss Bennet, "as the very defense that would be effective against a dhampire is considered to be unladylike and therefore more likely to be employed by a member of the lower class."

"You are both assuming," said Darcy, "the mother to be the human parent, and against her own will, but it is not necessarily the case that these children aren't born of a lawful union."

"I can hardly imagine," said Miss Bingley, "any gentleman who would form an alliance with a…a _monster_."

"Darcy!" Bingley exclaimed "Surely this is not a fitting topic for the ladies!"

Bingley was correct and Darcy had already said more than he'd meant to. He asked their forgiveness and requested that, as Miss Bingley seemed to have finished playing, Miss Bennet would favor them with a song.

^;;^

As Elizabeth reluctantly took her place at the piano forte Mr. Darcy muttered, "Not all vampires are monsters." But he had spoken so softly that even with her superior audible range Elizabeth wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

* * *

_AN: No offence intended to Twilight fans I just couldn't resist. _

_These chapters where some things happen as they did in P&P, but with differences, are actually more challenging to write than the original scenes. I figure that if you're reading fan-fics you've already read (if not practically memorized) P&P or at least seen an adaption. So I'm trying to make things that happened just like in the book a little different by writing them from Darcy's POV and summarizing where I can, while still writing something that holds up on its own. In my first draft of this chapter I had less of Austen's text but I had tried to summarize too much and it took the life out of it. I hope I've achieved a better balance here. Anything I've skipped entirely (like all the chapters before Darcy arrived – you can assume happened exactly like in P&P). – In case you are wondering there will be some interaction between Darcy and Lizzy that doesn't parallel the book while she's at Netherfield. :o)_

_Just so you know what to expect schedule wise: I had a first draft written of the first 16 or 17 chapters before I started posting, some still needs a decent amount of work but some just needs polishing up. The rest of the story I have mapped out in my head. So I won't be posting as quickly once I get through the chapters were some of the work is done – but this will get us through the letter and confirm or deny some of the things you've been guessing at. _

_As always thanks for reading and thanks especially to those who reviewed. _


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit From Mrs Bennet

_AN: I felt that at this point Darcy would think of Elizabeth the same way he would address her (as Miss Elizabeth Bennet or as Miss Bennet when Jane isn't there). What I didn't anticipate about writing so much from his POV is that it's not always clear when he _does_ mean Jane (who of course he would always call Miss Bennet). So I've started footnoting when he means Jane –since he spends less time thinking about Jane then Lizzy. :o)_

_Also, I'm overly dependent on spell check and I just realized I've been writing "ferial" all this time when I meant "feral". Instead of pretending they spell it this way in this world I'm just going to admit my mistake – I'll fix it in earlier chapters soon. (Kate: if you are still wondering what that means when it's a vampire Darcy explains in this chapter.)_

_This chapter is a bit on the short side. I considered combing it with the next but that one still needs work so I thought I might as well give you what I can._

* * *

Darcy stood looking out the window of the breakfast room where Mrs. Bennet and two more of her daughters had been shown after visiting Miss Bennet*. Mrs. Bennet was so vulgar and ridiculous that Darcy didn't feel he owed her the compliment of rational debate. He would have left the room entirely but Miss Elizabeth Bennet had made some amusing comments about poetry.

When Mrs. Bennet finally rose to leave her youngest daughter, who had been rudely whispering with her sister throughout the visit, put herself forward, "Mr. Bingley, Did you not promise to give a ball at Netherfield? It would be the most shameful thing in the world if you did not keep your promise!"

``I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement. When your sister is recovered, and Darcy can assure me it is safe to travel after dark, you shall if you please, name the very day of the ball.''

Darcy replied, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Bingley. If the regiment and I are unable to discover any more feral vampires in the area it doesn't follow that there aren't any. It's likely there is at least one other; while they normally hunt in pairs they often live together in packs of three or more. With two of their number killed any remaining are likely to have gone to ground, where it's probable they will remain until people stop following the present precautions."

"Miss Eliza," said Miss Bingley "seems to be quite fond of walking alone. Perhaps she might lure the creature out for you Mr. Darcy."

The lady in question looked sharply at Darcy, "Would that work?"

Darcy was taken aback, "Are you so fond of balls that you would put your life at risk in order to ensure one?"

"I was thinking not of the ball, Mr. Darcy, but of the safety of the neighborhood. The militia is only quartered here for the winter and you are merely in the country for a visit. If we have more vampires it would be better to route them out now while we are so well protected."

"I cannot find fault with your logic Miss Bennet, but I'm sure your father would never allow you to risk yourself in this way."

"Indeed not Lizzy," interjected Mrs. Bennet, "You know how unaccountably fond he is of you." She sighed, "It is a shame about the ball though. I'm sure it would lift everyone's spirits after the recent unpleasantness."

Disregarding her mother's comment Miss Elizabeth Bennet addressed him again, "My father may very well prove difficult to convince which is why I need to know if it's worth the effort. I ask you again, Mr. Darcy, would it work?"

Was she in earnest? Darcy studied her a moment before replying, "I must ask you a question of you before I can form an opinion."

"Very well."

"When did you become aware of the vampires?"

Her brow furrowed in thought before she replied, "I suppose it was when they started stalking me."

"Did you see them approaching you? Did you hear them?"

"No I… it was something else…something like seeing or hearing but… different … almost…almost as if I could feel…something evil…"

Darcy forced himself to reply calmly, "Almost as if you had another sense? In some way like seeing, hearing, touching, tasting or smelling but in another way not at all like any of these?"

"Yes!" She nodded excitedly, "Yes that's exactly what it was like!"

As they'd been talking Darcy had moved closer to her without being aware of it. He began to lift his hand as if he would reach out to her but quickly caught himself and ran his hand through his own hair, "When feral vampires are hunting they give off a… they give off something that some, very few, people can sense."

"Feral vampires? I've heard you use this term before. Why do you make this distinction?"

"Feral vampires are vampires who hunt by instinct, who drain all the blood from a human and kill it by without thought or feeling. They are like wild creatures, worse than animals."

"Does this not describe all vampires?"

"No there are many who keep their impulses under control and pass as humans. They drink the blood of animals, or of those who have agreed to give it, and take only what they must, never enough to kill."

"Then not all vampires are monsters?"

Her words surprised him but he answered calmly, "No, the ones that aren't feral don't… I don't believe you would pick up this sense of evil from them. Have you ever… felt… anything like it before?"

"No I..." she paused in thought, "something like it yes, occasionally over last few weeks but not so strongly, almost like a noise in the distance I wasn't quite sure I'd heard."

"That must have been when they were hunting the people we discovered at their feeding grounds. Have you felt anything like this since the two were destroyed?"

"No nothing."

He nodded, "Neither have I. I also have this additional sense. It's how I was able to arrive on the scene so quickly when you were being pursued and why I've been able to make as many kills as I have. But, like you, I can only sense them when they are hunting."

She took a step toward him. They were now standing as close as propriety would allow looking intently into each other's faces, "And if there is a vampire… a feral vampire in the area; if I were to walk alone after dark again, do you think it likely it would hunt me and alert you to its presence?"

"I think it likely, highly likely, that such a creature would find you irresistible Miss Bennet."

"Then it would work."

"It might, it could work, but it would be very dangerous for you, even with your skills and additional sense, and there could be more than one. I've encountered packs as large as twelve."

She shivered but her determination did not falter, "But it could work. It would be our best chance."

"Yes."

"Darcy! Miss Bennet! You can't be serious!" They both jumped at the sound of Bingley's voice. Darcy had almost forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

Bingley continued, "Miss Bennet my sister was joking I'm sure… she didn't really mean…you can't possibly be thinking of… after what we …Darcy you mustn't allow this!"

"I have no authority over Miss Bennet, Bingley. I believe she's aware of the danger."

Bingley stared at Darcy and opened his mouth several times before turning to his sister, "Caroline you must tell Miss Bennet you didn't mean anything by what you said."

"I assure you Miss Eliza I had no thought of your volunteering for the task."

"Even when one speaks without thought one may come upon a good idea now and then no matter how unintentionally, Miss Bingley, but we mustn't upset your brother any further. Mr. Bingley, my Father has not yet been applied to and unless he gives his permission there is no point in our debating the matter."

"Don't let Lizzy upset you Mr. Bingley." Added Mrs. Bennet, "She's talking nonsense, I'm afraid her father encourages her. Lizzy you mustn't run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home Mr. Bingley won't know what to think of you. I can assure you Mr. Bingley that Mr. Bennet won't let Lizzy put herself at risk, even if he does have four more daughters, and he's not at all fond of balls."

Bingley did not look reassured but he let the matter drop. Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest daughters took their leave and Miss Elizabeth Bennet returned to her sister. Darcy had expected Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst to start abusing the Miss Bennets' relations as soon as they were out of earshot but the two of them looked at him strangely and were oddly quiet for several hours.

* Jane


	7. Chapter 7: A Turn about the Room

By dinner Bingley had almost convinced himself that his friend couldn't possibility mean to carry through a plan of using Miss Elizabeth Bennet as vampire bait. He was struck by the idea that it was a sort of competition between the two of them and that neither would back down but must both be depending on Mr. Bennet to overthrow the idea. With this in mind Bingley waited until the ladies had left them and they were all on their second glass of port before addressing Darcy on the topic, "Darcy, you do believe Mr. Bennet will refuse to give his consent to this vampire catching strategy don't you?"

"It seems the most likely outcome."

"Then you are depending on his disapproval?"

"Depending on it? Not at all."

"But you aren't intending to go through with it? If Mr. Bennet gives his consent you must refuse!"

"Bingley you can't be under the impression Miss Elizabeth Bennet would submit to my will."

"But if you decline to go along with the scheme that will be the end of it."

"Not necessarily. Miss Bennet's participation is far more crucial than mine. If I refused to go along with it she could just as easily make the proposal to Colonel Foster and the regiment cannot protect her as well as I can."

Bingley nearly choked, "What… Darcy! You judge yourself to be more capable than an entire regiment?!"

"In this I do. Colonel Foster has no one with the additional sense I was speaking of, nor does anyone in the regiment have any experience fighting feral vampires."

Bingley was so stunned by his friend's confidence that he was momentarily unable to reply.

Darcy sighed and when he spoke again his voice was soft, "Many people consider me a great vampire slayer because I've made so many kills. But I consider most of my kills to be failures because I have been unable to save the victim. You saw what it was like at their feeding ground."

Bingley nodded but did not interrupt.

Darcy continued, "Do you know who the victims normally are Bingley? Most often they are peasants or tenant farmers. It's not like in novels. When a vampire has gone to ground it's nearly impossible to discover it. I've never been so fortunate. Even with my additional sense, I can only sense feral vampires when they are hunting, and then I am usually too far away. More often than not I arrive in time to slay the fiend but not in time to save the victim.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet has offered me something extraordinary. The opportunity to lore a feral vampire out of hiding before it can slaughter anyone else. It's not an offer I can easily refuse. But I assure you I don't view her safety lightly. If she were not so well trained I would not have agreed to the arrangement."

Darcy had never voiced these feelings aloud before and he could see by Bingley's expression that his friend was not unmoved by the confidence. Bingley took a long sip of his port and replied softly, "I could do it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you need someone to walk alone at night, to…to lore them out, I could do it."

Darcy smiled, "It is valiant of you to offer Bingley but you have not Miss Elizabeth Bennet's training and I'm afraid you aren't as attractive… that is, you wouldn't be as attractive to a vampire."

Darcy was grateful that no one questioned how he knew who would best attract a vampire. Bingley seemed to accept anything Darcy said about vampires at face value and Mr. Hurst appeared too occupied in pouring himself more port to take much notice of the conversation. Of course everyone had different tastes but if there was a vampire who found Bingley much of a temptation Darcy would be very much surprised. Even after the assembly room ball when Darcy had been half crazed with thirst he'd had no desire to take a sip from Bingley.

Bingley tried a different tactic, "But Darcy you surely have a duty to protect a lady, to use Miss Elizabeth Bennet in this way, as a gentleman of honor how can you think of it?"

"I believe I do her greater honor by respecting her skills. Miss Elizabeth Bennet does not strike me as the kind of woman who appreciates being cosseted. You've seen what she's capable of."

"And when your sister has completed her training? If she turns out to be as capable of defending herself as Miss Elizabeth Bennet will you allow her to be used in such a way?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet is not my sister, Bingley," with a penetrating look he added, "or yours. It is up to her father to refuse his permission as I'm almost sure he will."

Bingley blushed and made no reply. They sat with a tense silence between them for a few minutes until Mr. Hurst, who had been silent through the whole conversation suggested that they join the ladies. As Miss Bennet* was feeling well enough to join them tonight Bingley was eager to comply with Mr. Hurst's suggestion and let the matter drop.

^;;^

As Darcy followed Bingley into the parlor he regretted causing his friend so much distress. He couldn't tell Bingley his most convincing reason for thinking he could keep Miss Elizabeth Bennet safe. Her heart beat had become so familiar to him that he was sure he'd be able to track her from a mile away. If the plan _were_ to go forward he'd be aware of where she was at all times. It would be a simple matter to stay far enough away to make her appear to be alone yet close enough to move quickly to her side at the first sense of danger.

Miss Bingley's earlier silence had led Darcy to hope he might be left to himself this evening but it was not to be. Whatever apprehension she might have felt earlier had run its course and she had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps into the room. He addressed himself to Miss Bennet* to say he was glad to see her feeling better, drank his tea and took up a book. Miss Bingley followed his example, even to the point of choosing the second volume of the book he was reading, but from the rate of her progress he had little hope of ever getting to read that volume himself. She was perpetually either making some inquiry of him or looking at his page. He had recently mentioned to Miss Bingley the importance of improving one's mind through reading and feared he might learn to regret it.

At last with a declaration about her enjoyment of reading Miss Bingley threw her book aside, had a brief conversation with her brother on the subject of balls, then got up and walked about the room before saying, "Miss Eliza an active lady such as yourself must find it tiring to sit so long in one attitude. Let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing."

Darcy looked up in surprise at this attention and, as Miss Elizabeth Bennet began walking, he unconsciously closed his book and placed it across his lap. The two ladies formed an interesting contrast. Miss Bingley walked with studied elegance and Miss Elizabeth Bennet as someone who was more use to walking as means to get her where she was going than for display, yet Darcy found the later more agreeable to watch.

"Will you join us Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley invited.

He would have to show her he knew what she was up to, "I can only imagine two motives for your choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which my joining you would interfere."

"Whatever can you mean? Miss Eliza can you at all understand him?"

``Not at all,'' was her answer; ``but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.''

For a moment Darcy thought he _would_ be disappointed but Miss Bingley persevered in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

``I have not the smallest objection to explaining them,'' he said, as soon as she allowed him to speak. ``You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking. If the first, I should be completely in your way and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire.''

``Oh! shocking!'' cried Miss Bingley. ``I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?''

Several ideas of how Miss Elizabeth Bennet might punish him occurred to Darcy but he quickly pushed them out of his mind and attended to her answer, ``Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination. We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him, laugh at him, intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done.''

``But upon my honour I do _not_. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me _that_. We will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy conducts himself with the utmost dignity.''

Miss Elizabeth Bennet raised her eyebrows. "Some might consider it undignified for Mr. Darcy to hunt vampires, it being so much like an occupation with him, although I'm sure he never takes money for it."

"Certainly not! But as to its being undignified, it is rather the case that the dignity of the _occupation_ must rise as a consequence of his taking part in it."

"Perhaps Mr. Darcy should take on more unpleasant occupations. I'm sure those who do them out of necessity would appreciate the rise in status."

Darcy quickly stepped in to handle his own defense before Miss Bingley made him appear ridiculous, "Miss Bingley gives me too much credit. As you say there is not much dignity in hunting feral vampires I do, however, feel it is part of my duty. Having been gifted with an additional sense and superior skills, I feel it my responsibility to protect those who are less fortunate, in the same way that those of us gifted with large incomes have a responsibility to the poor."

"With such superior gifts it must be difficult to avoid such weaknesses as pride and vanity."

``Vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride, where there is a real skill and superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation.''

He thought he detected a smile before she turned away, and he was pleased to have impressed her, but when she spoke again her conversation ran in a different direction, "I'm indebted to you Mr. Darcy for you have given me the arguments I will use with my father when I ask his permission to help you hunt vampires."

Darcy glanced at Bingley, and was relieved that he was too much involved in his conversation with Miss Bennet* to notice what Miss Elizabeth Bennet had said.

"I had no idea of doing any such thing." Darcy answered her quietly, "I hope you will not misrepresent me to your father. I would not wish him to believe it my desire to put you in danger."

He had every expectation of her making an interesting reply but Miss Bingley spoke first, "Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume, and pray what is the result?''

``I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise.''

``No'' said Darcy, ``I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough. My temper I dare not vouch for I must always… it would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost forever.''

``_That_ is a failing indeed!'' cried Miss Elizabeth Bennet. ``Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot _laugh_ at it. You are safe from me.''

``There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome.''

``And _your_ defect is a propensity to hate everybody.''

``And yours,'' he replied with a smile, ``is willfully to misunderstand them.''

``Do let us have a little music,'' cried Miss Bingley, ``Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst.''

Her sister made not the smallest objection, and the piano-forte was opened, and Darcy, after a few moments recollection, was not sorry for it. He began to feel the danger of paying Miss Elizabeth Bennet too much attention and he was too apt to let his guard down with her. He had almost spoken of the necessity of keeping his temper under control lest he extend his fangs.

He returned to his book silently resolving, with all the confidence of one who little realizes how soon events might conspire against him, not to be drawn into conversation with her again for the rest of the evening.

*Jane

* * *

_A/N: Here is a brief teaser for the next chapter:_

Miss Bennet was so close, her neck only inches away from his mouth, close enough to bite …or to kiss. To his surprise he found kissing her neck to be the predominate wish, but he had fed recently. Her scent filled his nostrils making him lightheaded. He needed to stay alert.

Miss Bingley was speaking, "I was coming to get a book and I thought I heard voices."

Bingley sounded incredulous "You? A _book_?!"

Miss Bennet's heart was beating fast. Her breast brushed against his arm as her breath rate increased. If she cried out or made any kind of a noise the Bingleys would find them. Darcy's suggestions wouldn't hold up against such an event. Then he'd have to glamour them all…_or marry her._ Darcy pushed the thought out of his head. Of course he couldn't marry her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mysteries of Udolpho

_A/N: this is kind of cheating to just tell you this but when Darcy speaks in all italics most people don't hear him on a conscious level, (like in the first chapter when he makes a hypnotic suggestion to make everyone sleepy). I'm not sure if that was clear and this chapter will be really confusing if you don't know that._

* * *

By the time Darcy returned from hunting the others had been asleep for many hours. Not being ready for sleep himself he wandered into the library and picked up a book. He didn't bother to light any candles. The light of the dying fire was more than enough for him to read by. That at least was one advantage of his nature.

He would need to be more careful for the duration of Elizabeth's visit… _Miss_ Elizabeth _Bennet's_ visit…what was he thinking? That was just the kind of slip-up that could get him into trouble. And, if he weren't careful she might get the wrong idea from his admiration of her skills, (a lady's mind was so apt to jump from admiration to love and from love to matrimony), especially if her father allowed her to work with him. Under other circumstances he would have been suspicious of her motives there but he was sure she knew from experience that there was nothing romantic about killing feral vampires. Not even with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her heart racing from the exertion, her eyes brightened by the exercise, her chest heaving as she caught her breath…NO!

With some annoyance Darcy realized he had no idea what he'd read on the last two pages and had to turn back. He found his place and increased his concentration. He would think no more about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He would not try to pick up her heart beat as she slept a few floors away. He would not picture her asleep, sprawled out across the bed wearing only a night gown, her hair falling loosely across her pillow…Darcy turned the page so firmly he was in danger of ripping it…_Elizabeth_.

^;;^

Elizabeth tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, unable to fall back to sleep. The Library… the thought seemed to pull at her like a physical need…the library…but that was ridicules it was the middle of …the library…she was in someone else's house she couldn't…the library… Unable to resist any longer Elizabeth threw off the covers and grabbed a candle. Lighting it from the dying fire she headed downstairs.

^;;^

Darcy was working so hard not to think about Miss Elizabeth Bennet that he didn't notice her approaching the library until she startled him by entering, "Miss Bennet!"

She stood before him carrying a candle, wearing a night gown, her expression blank. She looked almost as he had imagined her except that her hair was in a braid. Darcy couldn't think what she could be doing downstairs like this. Had he called her? He had never used a calling on a human being and couldn't imagine he had done one unintentionally. Surely he hadn't said her name out loud? But he could find no other way to account for the situation. He'd often seen her mother and younger sisters behaving with a want of propriety but he couldn't believe _her_ to be capable of wandering downstairs in her night cloths in someone else's house. Maybe there was another explanation.

"Miss Bennet is anything wrong?"

She looked around as if confused, "I…no…I…I couldn't sleep… I thought to find a book..."

"Could none of the books you brought upstairs interest you?"

Some of the usual expressiveness returned to her face, "As I'm having trouble sleeping I thought I'd do better to find a book that would bore me."

He needed to send her back to her room, "Perhaps you would do better to take some wine. May I poor you some?"

She nodded. As he forced his eyes away from the effect the chilly room was having on her Darcy led her over to sit by the fire. Noticing that she shivered, he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. This wasn't getting her back to her room but he _had_ promised her wine. He quickly fetched two glasses telling himself he'd send her away as soon as she finished.

She took a few sips and then set her glass on a nearby table, "I'm afraid, Mr. Darcy, that I'm intruding on your solitude. I didn't realize anyone was awake."

"I require very little sleep. I often stay up reading after the others have gone to bed. It's the one time I can read without interruption."

"Until tonight, I apologize."

"Tonight the interruption is welcome." Indicating his book he continued, "I was reading _The Mysteries of Udolpho. _I would offer to read to you but it's not the type of book which is likely to help you sleep." As he spoke to her Darcy studied her eyes trying to determine weather she was in a trance. She didn't speak as if she were but he couldn't be sure.

"You've surprised me Mr. Darcy. I'd hardly have expected your literary taste to run in such a direction!"

Darcy's smile was sheepish, "It's one of the few books in Bingley's library that I don't already own. I hope I can trust you not to reveal my secret."

"You can depend on my discretion I…" she suddenly looked startled. She glanced around the room and then down at herself and blushed _magnificently_, "Mr. Darcy! I…I don't…"

But he was picking up an approaching heartbeat and quickly placed a finger over her mouth whispering, "Someone's coming!"

He blew out her candle and took her by the hand leading her into a far corner of the library. Here they wouldn't be seen easily but they were no longer near the fire and his jacket had fallen from her shoulders when they moved. She was shivering. Telling himself it was only to avoid the possibility of someone hearing her teeth chatter he put his arms around her and drew her close. It was a foolish action as she might have protested but she remained silent.

A pool of light could soon be seen outside the door and a few moments later Miss Bingley entered the library. Miss Bingley was also in her night gown but she had on a robe and a pair of shoes. Darcy was quite certain he hadn't called _her_!

Holding her candle higher Miss Bingley called "Hello? Is someone here?"

"_You've already looked in this corner_."

She moved to the fireplace and picked up one of the glasses of wine that were still on the table. She stared at it looking puzzled. Someone else was coming. What was going on tonight?

Bingley entered the room, "Caroline! What are you doing down here?"

Had he somehow woken the whole house? Would the Hursts be down here next? Maybe they could all sit down to a game of Loo!

Miss Bennet was so close, her neck only inches away from his mouth, close enough to bite …or to kiss. To his surprise he found kissing her neck to be the predominate wish, but he had fed recently. Her scent filled his nostrils making him lightheaded. He needed to stay alert.

Miss Bingley was speaking, "I was coming to get a book and I thought I heard voices."

Bingley sounded incredulous "You? A _book_?!"

Miss Bennet's heart was beating fast. Her breast brushed against his arm as her breath rate increased. If she cried out or made any kind of a noise the Bingleys would find them. Darcy's suggestions wouldn't hold up against such an event. Then he'd have to glamour them all…_or marry her._ Darcy pushed the thought out of his head. Of course he couldn't marry her.

Miss Bingley answered sharply, "Yes Charles, I'm sure you've heard me say many times how much I enjoy books."

"Indeed, I've heard you say it many more times than I've seen you reading one." Bingley frowned, bent over, and picked up Darcy's jacket from where it had fallen. He addressed his sister in a tone Darcy had never heard him use before, "Is there anything you want to tell me Caroline?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What is Darcy's Jacket doing in here?"

"I haven't any idea, Charles."

"And the two glasses of wine?"

"They were here when I got here. Maybe the servants were in here drinking it."

"For Heaven's sake Caroline the servant's couldn't possibly do half the things you accuse them of!"

Darcy shifted slightly so that Miss Bennet wouldn't notice the affect she was having on him. Her night gown was very thin and she would surely make a noise if she felt…

"Are you accusing me of something Charles?" Miss Bingley's tone was cold.

"I'd simply like to know where Darcy is." Bingley looked around the room his eyes resting on the corner where Darcy stood holding Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"_There's nothing in this corner. There's nothing to get upset about."_

For a moment Bingleys eyes seemed to widen and Darcy thought his suggestion had failed but Bingley turned back to his sister who was saying, "I wouldn't know. Why don't you check his room?"

"_You don't want to check his room..."_

"No …I…"

"_You trust Caroline. She would never do anything improper."_

"I'm sorry Caroline of course I'm not accusing you… I… I trust you…" Bingley contemplated the jacket before putting it down, "but it's odd..."

"_You've just remembered you saw Darcy heading upstairs without his Jacket."_

"Ah! I've just remembered. I saw Darcy heading upstairs without his Jacket."

"Mr. Darcy took off his jacket? That's rather unusual."

"_You thought it was unusual at the time and you would like to go bed now. You are very tired."_

Bingley yawned "Yes, I thought so at the time. Let's go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I haven't chosen a book."

Bingley picked up _The Mysteries of Udolpho _and handed it to Miss Bingley, "Take this one."

"Will it improve my mind?"

"I'm sure it will."

Darcy sighed in relief as the two of them left the room. Miss Bennet started to move but he tightened his arms and whispered into her ear, "Wait give them time to get back to their rooms." She nodded and held still. They stayed in that position for several minutes and it was not without effort that Darcy finally stepped away from her. As soon as he released her she started shivering. Darcy quietly led her back to the fire and put his jacket back around her shoulders.

She hugged it tightly around herself, "Mr. Darcy I… I don't know how I got down here. You must think…"

He would have to glamour her. Suggestions were not as powerful as glamours and could only convince people of what it would be reasonable to believe in the first place. He reached out, took her face in his hands, and stared deeply into her eyes, "_Shhh_"

They were standing so close. He would only need to move his head a little to bring his lips to hers. He needed to modify her memory anyway and he wanted very much to kiss her. … NO!

He still couldn't tell if she was in some kind of partial trance. To call a woman and kiss her while she was under his power would be despicable, he'd be no better than … The thought sickened him and he pushed it aside as he continued speaking to Miss Bennet, "_This didn't happen, you never left your room, it's only a dream, one you will forget when you wake."_

"A dream."

"_Only a dream."_

"Yes of course. Thank you Mr. Darcy" She curtsied and turned to leave.

"Wait! Let me show you to your room."

"That won't be necessary."

"Please, you shouldn't relight your candle and I only want to make sure you arrive safely."

"Very well."

Darcy offered her his arm. She seemed reluctant to take it but finally put her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and allowed him to lead her. Darcy forced himself to walk slowly so that she wouldn't stumble in the dark. He was a bit shaken by her response to his glamour. She had answered as if she'd heard him and it almost seemed as if she had concisely _decided_ to go along with what he said rather than accepting it as true. When they reached her room he reinforced the glamour, "_Only a dream_."

This time she made no response. She handed him his jacket and slipped quietly into her room. He could only hope it had worked.

^;;^

Darcy returned to the library and the hallway stood empty for some time before a door, that had been slightly ajar, was silently closed.

^;;^

In the morning Darcy and Bingley learned that the Miss Bennets were planning to leave the next day. Bingley heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Bennet* that she was not enough recovered but she was firm.

To Mr. Darcy it was welcome intelligence. Miss Elizabeth Bennet had been at Netherfield long enough. It was too easy to forget himself around her. He resolved once again to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him and this time had better success. He scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half an hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, would not even look at her, and retired early that night locking himself in his room.

^;;^

To Elizabeth this lack of attention came as a relief and in observing him reading she found an even greater source of comfort. She had been troubled the previous night by a strange dream where she wandered Netherfield in nothing but her night gown talked with Mr. Darcy and even allowed him to hold her in his arms. To have had such a dream involving Mr. Darcy was mortification enough but, while she could never imagine him responding so graciously to such a scandalous display of impropriety, there had been just such a feel of authenticity about it to leave Elizabeth half afraid that it had actually happened. She could never live down the humiliation if it had and was quite grateful to observe Mr. Darcy reading and be reminded of a detail that proved the whole thing a dream.

Her memory of many of the details was muddled but she did remember that in her dream the room had been almost dark with only the light of the dying fire and Mr. Darcy had been sitting at some distance from the fire reading a book. It was impossible that anyone could read with so little light! To this observation was added another; that the book Mr. Darcy was reading today was not _The Mysteries of Udolpho _nor did a thorough search of the Netherfield Library reveal such a title. Elizabeth was well satisfied, attributed her dream to having been too much in Mr. Darcy's presence and looked forward to returning to Longbourn.

* * *

_AN: Some replies to reviewers I can't PM:_

_Reply to cutelilmochi: I didn't intend for Elizabeth to imply Darcy is self-indulgent and didn't realize it could come across that way so I'll need to give that some thought and see if I can make things more clear. (I just saw it as her saying something that some people in this society would think -probably to see what kind of verbal gymnastics Miss Bingley will go through to compliment Darcy. Story wise it gives Darcy a chance to say something about himself that I want Lizzy to hear and it shows how little Miss Bingley understands him – since rather than answering by saying something about Darcy protecting those who are weaker than him she gives a foolish answer and sort of implies that she would find it undignified if it were anyone but Darcy doing it. –Thanks for your review I'll continue to ponder this. _

_Reply to Kate: Your welcome and thanks for your question -without it I wouldn't have caught my mistake :o)_


	9. Chapter 9: Vampire Bait

_A/N: I wasn't expecting to be ready to post today but I got half a snow-day so:_

* * *

At the first opportunity Elizabeth joined her father in his library and presented her proposal. She spoke calmly and rationally of the advantages of routing out any vampires now while the neighborhood was so well protected and of the responsibility of those with her advantages to protect those less fortunate. She knew if she were to persuade her father she must avoid becoming too emotional, which was not easy, nothing had ever been so important to her.

She kept thinking about the girl from the shop. She'd had a pleasant smile and had been so kind and patient with the customers. That was all Elizabeth knew about her. Was it her father's shop, her husband's? How long had she been missing before her death was discovered? Had her family been looking for her? And what of the others? How had so many people from the area gone missing without Elizabeth hearing anything about it? What had she been doing while they had been under attack? Drinking tea, going to balls and parties, riding well protected with her sisters in the coach? She _couldn't_ let anyone else be hurt not when there was something she could do to stop it.

Her father glanced at the crutch he'd used to hobble around for as long as Elizabeth could remember, "It would be different if I could go along to protect you…"

Elizabeth sensed that he was warming to the idea and pressed her advantage, "But you've done better than protect me Papa. You've made sure I have the skills to protect myself. Even Mr. Darcy was forced to admit that I acquitted myself well for my first battle."

Her father smiled, "More willing to partner with you in battle than at a ball is he? I'm surprised you want to work with him Lizzy. Have you come to like him better?"

"I have not, but as disagreeable as are Mr. Darcy's manners one must respect his skill as a vampire hunter. He's made many kills and knows a great deal of information about vampires and dhampires."

"The only thing you need to know about vampires is how to defend yourself from them!"

Elizabeth was stung by the unexpected sharpness of her father's tone but she did not let it distract her from her purpose.

"Then what better opportunity than the present," she asked, "to test that knowledge?"

"And it's just to be you and Mr. Darcy is it? Out alone after dark killing vampires together?"

"That cannot be an issue, can it? Everyone knows how much I dislike him and he certainly has no interest in me except as a means to an end." Even as she said it Elizabeth knew her argument was weak and her heart sunk. She had anticipated every objection except this one. The impropriety had not even occurred to her. To be thwarted by such a reason was unbearable.

"It's not just the impropriety, Lizzy." Her father was quiet for several minutes and Elizabeth waited in dreadful anticipation knowing that she had made her case to the best of her ability and further argument would only decide him against her.

Finally Mr. Bennet signed, "I'll allow it but only on one condition, which is that Colonel Foster agrees to commit some of his forces to help protect you."

Elizabeth made no objection to the amendment. On the contrary she was rather pleased by it. It had suddenly occurred to her that Mr. Darcy had never actually said he would go along with her scheme. He had only said it would work. She was sure she could convince Colonel Foster and with his help the plan could go forward even if Mr. Darcy did not participate. Indeed, if there were less at risk than her own life she might prefer it that way.

^;;^

"I really never expected her father to agree to the plan."

Bingley frowned, "Yes, you mentioned that."

Darcy and Bingley were riding toward Meryton. Darcy would be attending a meeting there and Bingley planned to ride on to Longbourn and ask after Miss Bennet*'s health. It was due to Darcy's meeting that Bingley was so angry with him. The meeting would include Colonel Foster, some of his officers, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Its purpose was to discuss a plan for routing out any feral vampires. Darcy was still astonished that Miss Elizabeth Bennet's father was allowing her to participate. Mr. Bennet's only condition had been that the militia be involved. A condition Darcy regretted, as the soldiers were likely to be in the way, but could hardly argue against.

After short pause Darcy spoke again, "She'll be fine Bingley!"

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?"

"Bingley I give you my word I'll do everything in my power to see that she comes to no harm."

Bingley looked at Darcy and made no reply.

Darcy sighed, "Everything except refuse to go along with it as I already explained."

"I suppose we must agree to disagree, Darcy."

Bingley had been in a particularly bad mood since yesterday afternoon when Darcy had received the note from Mr. Bennet. Bingley had spoken sharply to Darcy several times. He had also skipped dinner and gone to bed early. This morning he had come to breakfast late looking as if he'd had little sleep and there was a faint odor about him that made Darcy suspect one of the dogs had been sleeping with him.

Bingley normally gave in to Darcy with little argument, he'd never really been angry with Darcy before. Darcy had never seen Bingley angry with _anyone_ before but there was nothing to be done about it. Darcy pushed his own doubt aside and assured himself that once everything was resolved and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was safe Bingley would come around.

^;;^

Bingley's ride to Longbourn turned out to be unnecessary. When they arrived in Meryton they distinguished all but one of the Miss Bennets talking with some gentlemen. He and Bingley moved directly toward them and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet* the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Miss Elizabeth Bennet, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of someone he knew, a Mr. Wickham. A low growl escaped from Darcy's throat. Mr. Wickham turned red and, after a after a few moments, touched his hat. Darcy just deigned to return the salutation before turning away in search of Colonel Foster.

Mr. Wickham was just the person Darcy had hoped never to see again and this was the last place he would have expected to encounter him. What could be the meaning of it? He couldn't have come here purposely knowing Darcy to be in the neighborhood. Or could he? No, Darcy took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm. Mr. Wickham's surprise had seemed equal to his own. It must be a coincidence. At least if Mr. Wickham were here he wasn't in London. He wasn't anywhere near Georgiana. For that at least Darcy could be grateful. He would just have to hope he'd have no reason to see much of Mr. Wickham for whatever time they were both in the neighborhood. He was almost sure no one had noticed that they had recognized each other.

^;;^

"Mr. Darcy" Colonel Foster greeted him, "I have some good news!"

"Do tell. I could use some."

"We've just had a man join the militia who has experience hunting vampires!"

Darcy's heart froze it couldn't be…

Colonel Foster continued, "He even has a touch of that additional sense you were talking about, Mr. Darcy. That's a bit of luck isn't it?"

"Quite." No…

"Ah! Here his is now."

Darcy turned to see Mr. Wickham escorting Miss Elizabeth Bennet into the room.

^;;^

Darcy would have thought being forced to work with Mr. Wickham the worst possible fate that could befall him. He'd have been wrong. The worst possible fate was having to help convince Colonel Foster that Mr. Wickham's plan was the best one and the smug smile on Mr. Wickham's face when he did so.

Darcy would have liked to refuse to work with Mr. Wickham but that would have required an explanation. It was also the case that, as much as Darcy detested the man, he couldn't deny Mr. Wickham's skill as a vampire slayer. While Mr. Wickham spent more time describing past glories than he did fighting vampires, the kills he made had been well executed. If things had been different…

Unfortunately, Mr. Wickham's strategy _was_ the best one. Ever since Darcy had heard from Mr. Bennet he'd been worried that the regiment's involvement would get in his way or, worse, get someone killed. The plan was for Miss Elizabeth Bennet to walk, after dark, from Longbourn to Meryton. Colonel Foster wanted to place troops along her route in small groups. Wickham had suggested that the troops be employed to enforce the curfew in other areas thus assuring that Miss Bennet represented the only temptation. His proposal was that Miss Bennet's route be patrolled only by himself and Mr. Darcy as they each possessed the additional sense that would allow them to be on the scene quickly, were both experienced vampires slayers, and would be less noticeable than an entire regiment.

If Darcy had made the suggestion it would have sounded arrogant. Yet Mr. Wickham managed to make it sound perfectly reasonable. The man had such a way with words that Darcy reflected he ought never to have need to use a glamour. Yet for all Mr. Wickham's eloquence it took Darcy and Miss Elisabeth Bennet's voicing their approval of the scheme before Colonel Foster agreed. Of course none of them realized Darcy had no intention of sticking to the part of the route Mr. Wickham had assigned to him. He planned to track Miss Elisabeth Bennet the entire time and stay as close to her as possible.

^;;^

Mr. Darcy approached Elisabeth as soon as the meeting ended, "Miss Bennet, would you do me the honor of accepting this cross and dagger?"

Startled Elizabeth held out her hands for the articles. She knew she couldn't accept them but as Elisabeth examined Mr. Darcy's dagger she caught her breath. It was a simple silver dagger with no extra ornamentation. She could tell the craftsmanship was of the highest quality. The weight was perfect and it fit into her hand as if it had been designed for her. The cross was also of plain silver large enough to fit in the palm of her hand. It hung from a short chain attached to a bracelet. Elizabeth immediately saw the advantage this design had over a cross worn around the neck.

Mr. Darcy gestured to the dagger, "The holster attaches to your wrist. May I show you?"

The holster was the only part of the set that contained some ornamentation, just enough to make it fashionable as well as serviceable.

At Elizabeth's nod Mr. Darcy gently placed the holster around her wrist, his fingers lightly brushing her skin in the process, and he showed her the simple movement that would bring his dagger into her hand in a matter of moments. She felt her heart beat quicken in admiration of his weapon but said what she knew she must, "Mr. Darcy I couldn't possibly deprive you of your dagger."

He smiled, "You must see that it is too small to be mine. I had intended it, and the cross, as gifts for my sister when she completes her training. It was only by accident that they were delivered to me at Netherfield."

At her expression he quickly added, "But you must have no scruples on that account, at present, she is perfectly well armed."

"It is an excellent weapon but I couldn't possibly accept it, or the cross. I do thank you for the thought it is most generous."

He frowned, "Permit me to lend them to you then. Please, it would be disgraceful to allow you to do us this service without being properly equipped."

"Do you consider my own cross and dagger inferior Mr. Darcy?"

"Not at all, but, you must see the importance of carrying more than one."

Against this logic Elizabeth had no argument to make. She longed to accept his offer but knew she couldn't. Reluctantly removing his holster from her wrist she was just forming her mouth into the words of another refusal when he added, "Mr. Bingley is most distressed that you are taking this risk. Will you at least allow me to inform him you are well armed?"

"Well… I wouldn't want to distress Mr. Bingley." She returned his holster to her wrist and, unable to resist the temptation, she repeated the movement that would bring his dagger into her hand, "Your blade is of superior quality, Mr. Darcy."

"I hope you'll keep in mind, Miss Bennet, how easily it would kill me." There was a small smile on his face when she said it and Elizabeth supposed him to be thinking of her error, regarding him, the last time she had fought vampires. To cover her embarrassment she continued examining his dagger and started to move her finger toward it with the intention of testing its edge. Mr. Darcy moved quickly to stop her, grabbing her hand with an abruptness that startled her more from the swiftness of the gesture than from its impropriety.

At her startled expression Mr. Darcy dropped her hand saying, "Forgive me I…you should not test the edge that way, it is very sharp you might draw… you might cut yourself more deeply than you intended."

"On the contrary that's exactly what Miss Bennet should do." Mr. Wickham said as he approached them.

Elizabeth had not missed the cold manner of their earlier meeting and her curiosity was further aroused by the change in Mr. Darcy's expression when Mr. Wickham approached.

"Do you wish me to bleed, Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth asked him with a smile.

Mr. Wickham returned her smile, "Not yet, but for your walk tonight, you would present a more tempting target if you had the scent of blood about you. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy's voice sounded strained, "I hardly think that's necessary." Without further comment he made a stiff bow to Elizabeth and walked away.

^;;^

The ride back to Netherfield was not long enough for Darcy to finish berating himself. What had he been thinking presenting his weapon to a Lady? She might mistake it as a token of affection! He ought to have given it to her father or to Colonel Foster. As much as the matter distressed him his mind soon turned to a greater concern; Mr. Wickham's suggestion that Miss Bennet should cut herself. He ought to have stayed and argued against the idea. From Mr. Wickham's smug manner Darcy was sure he'd done it on purpose. He was certainly aware of how Darcy would be affected by the scent of Miss Bennet's blood. Darcy could only hope she wouldn't follow Mr. Wickham's advice; if she did he would be unable to track her as closely as he had meant to.

^;;^

Elizabeth glanced back in the direction of Longbourn house. She could no longer make it out in the faint moonlight. It had been easier to be brave in the morning when they were making their plans. She shivered. There was still time to turn back. She could make her way back to Longbourn and say she'd changed her mind. No one would blame her, not Mr. Wickham or Colonel Foster; they had both tried to persuade her against the proposal. Only Mr. Darcy had…Mr. Darcy…he must never have expected her to follow through. There was no other explanation for his cooperation.

At the thought of Mr. Darcy's haughty expression Elizabeth threw back her shoulders. She performed the motion he had shown her bringing his weapon into her hand and gently ran her finger across the edge of his blade. The cut was deeper than she'd expected. It really was a superior weapon.

She squeezed the tip of her finger to make it bleed more and continued her walk. It shouldn't be long now…

^;;^

Darcy had been forced to keep his distance, from the scent of her blood, but now he felt the sense of evil approaching Miss Bennet and urged his horse forward while mentally cursing Mr. Wickham.

When he caught up to her Miss Bennet was fending off a female vampire. This one had better reflexes than the other two. Miss Bennet was holding it off with the cross but it gave her no opening to use the dagger.

Darcy leaped from his horse, pulled out a stake and lunged at the foul creature. It was too fast for him, leaping on to his back, raking its long fingernails across his face, going for his eyes. Darcy flung himself to the ground, rolling, slamming himself against large rocks, trying to dislodge it. He had not lost his grip on the stake but it was no use to him if he couldn't get free.

Suddenly the vampire let out an unholy scream, its grip loosened, and Darcy managed to twist out of its grasp and regain his feet. The reason for his unexpected liberty was immediately apparent. Miss Bennet had managed to drive a dagger into the fiend's neck. Such a course of action would not stop it for long, but it gave Darcy the time he needed, and, even as the vampire began to recover, drove his stake through its heart.

^;;^

Elizabeth had drawn her second dagger from its ankle holster but found she didn't need it. Mr. Darcy had dispensed of the creature with remarkable efficiency. After completing the staking Mr. Darcy stood and made his bow to her. Elizabeth was pleased to observe his breathing to be as heavy as her own.

Mr. Darcy stepped toward her and checked her neck as he had on the previous occasion. He snatched up her hand and examined the cut on her finger.

"It hurt you." His voice sounded strange. It had a guttural quality that made it sound almost like a growl.

"No, I cut myself so I would smell like blood." Elizabeth tried to pull back her hand but he had a firm hold on it.

"Yes…blood… of course." His eyes looked strange as if they were completely black. His grip tightened uncomfortably.

"Mr. Darcy?..._**Mr. Darcy**_!"

He gave himself a quick shake and let go of her, "Forgive me I…" his voice sounded normal now.

Pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her he added, "You should put pressure on that. It's unnecessary for you to bleed."

His eyes looked normal too. Elizabeth told herself it must have been a trick of the light but she would have been embarrassed to admit the magnitude of her relief at the sound of approaching hoof beats. There had been something strange and unsettling about Mr. Darcy and she liked his presence even less than she normally would.

As Elizabeth had hoped it might, the approaching horse proved to be carrying Mr. Wickham. With an exaggerated bow he smiled at Elizabeth, "Did I miss all the fun?"

"Your idea of fun is quite different from mine, Mr. Wickham. But Mr. Darcy has put an end to the vampire."

"I didn't defeat it alone." Mr. Darcy corrected her, "I am in your debt Miss Bennet."

The look of admiration Mr. Wickham bestowed on Elizabeth discomposed her to the point that she almost accepted his offer, to escort her the rest of the way to her Aunt and Uncle's house, and was only recalled to better judgment by Mr. Darcy's cold voice saying, "Please allow us _both_ the honor of escorting you."

Mr. Wickham raised his eyebrows, "Don't you have something you need to _take care of_ Mr. Darcy? I may as well escort Miss Bennet as I've been invited to join the group at the Philips's."

"Nothing that can't be put off, thank you, and since you have plans I can continue on and save you the trouble of reporting to Colonel Foster."

Elizabeth unconsciously stepped forward so that she was standing between them, "Neither of you have thought what you are saying. I must continue alone." On perceiving they did not comprehend her she added, "We cannot be sure this is the only vampire in the neighborhood."

The gentleman both looked surprised. Mr. Wickham was the first to speak, "But you can't wish to risk another encounter tonight."

"I would rather take the risk tonight and be done with it than have to start over on another occasion."

Mr. Darcy answered, "Miss Bennet no one expects you to do this a second time."

"If we don't make sure the job is complete there was little sense in my doing it at all."

"Very well." Without another word he turned and pulled the dagger from the neck of the corpse, cleaned the blade and handed it back to her.

^;;^

As Miss Bennet walked away Darcy returned to his horse and was about to mount when Mr. Wickham stopped him speaking just above whisper, "Just like old times aye Darcy?"

"No."

"No… I guess too much has changed." He glanced at Miss Bennet's retreating figure, "Not exactly the sort to throw herself into your arms in gratitude when you save her life is she? But then you always detested a maiden's gratitude, or have you finally developed a _taste_ for playing the hero? You certainly got here quickly. Especially considering that this isn't the area you were supposed to be patrolling."

"What do you want Mr. Wickham?"

"You may not believe me but I want to help you."

When Darcy didn't reply Mr. Wickham continued, "We are both aware that you need to feed. I know we've had our differences but if you try to work hungry you put us all in danger, including Miss Bennet. The Mr. Darcy I remember wouldn't have done it."

Darcy forced himself to speak evenly, "Do you think me in danger of losing control? Why should you? Are my pupils dilated? Am I sweating or shaking?"

Darcy held out his hand to show how steady it was and had the satisfaction of seeing Mr. Wickham look surprised, "As you say, Mr. Wickham, much has changed."

Darcy mounted his horse and was off without another look at Mr. Wickham but his pleasure was short lived. He'd begun to notice a pattern to his new found self-control and suspected he was indebted to Miss Elizabeth Bennet for more reason than one. It was as if he was more aware of his humanity when Miss Bennet was around. He had never encountered anyone with such a gift. He didn't know it was possible.

Possible or not it could make little difference to him. After tonight he could be sure the area was safe and he'd be returning to London after Bingley's ball. He'd have to stay for the ball, he was quick to point out to the part of his mind that might have questioned it, Bingley would expect him to stay.

* * *

_A/N: I owe the first scene between Elizabeth and her father to those reviewers who were guessing weather her father would let her do it or not. I had originally started with him having agreed but those reviews made me think how she would talk him into it and I think the story is better for this scene – it allows me to give some insight into Elizabeth's motivation and to work in the reason Mr. Bennet doesn't fight vampires himself. So thanks to Dizzy Lizzy.60 and desertrat68 (and did I miss someone?) _

_Now I guess i have to do some shoveling. _


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Wickham

Elizabeth arrived at her Aunt and Uncle Philips' without further incident and was a bit nonplused to find everyone at cards like any other evening. Once the necessary messages were dispensed to Colonel Foster and her father her aunt asked her if she had met any interesting officers. Lydia and Kitty could hardly be distressed to learn she'd fought a vampire when she had fought two on a previous occasion and were chiefly concerned with her having kept Mr. Wickham from them for so long. Only Jane embraced her with such relief as showed true anxiety for her sister's safety and had also been so thoughtful as to bring Elizabeth a change of clothing.

Mr. Wickham arrived soon she did with a group of officers. He was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Elizabeth was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on his noticing that she had changed her dress, and inquiring whether the other had been much damaged by blood stains, made her feel that the most gruesome topic might be rendered agreeable by the skill of the speaker.

As neither Mr. Wickham or Elizabeth were inclined to join in playing whist or lottery tickets Mr. Wickham was at leisure to talk to her, and she was very willing to hear him, though what she chiefly wished to hear she could not hope to be told, the history of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy. Her interest had been aroused by the cold greeting the two had exchanged that morning and by some snatches of conversation she had picked up as she was leaving them this evening but she dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity however was unexpectedly relieved. Mr. Wickham began the subject himself.

In reply to his query Elizabeth assured him that she considered the dress a small sacrifice in exchange for the safety of the neighborhood and only wished she could be sure there were no more feral vampires they had failed to root out.

"I think you may rest assured that there are not. Normally when they are hunting it draws others, they give off some sort of… something some people can sense, as you know. In addition you presented a very tempting target alone and bleeding as you appeared to be and there have not been so many deaths or disappearances in the area to make it likely there were more than three. From now on, Miss Bennet, you may return to those concerns more suited to your charms."

"Mr. Wickham," was her laughing reply, "I hope you do not mean to imply that I shouldn't worry my pretty little head about feral vampires!"

With a smile he assured her that had not been his intention and looking more thoughtful added, "You refer to feral vampires. There are not many who make that distinction."

"It seems to be an important one to Mr. Darcy."

"I daresay it would be. He refuses to hunt any other kind but he can afford to be fastidious where others cannot. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," said Elizabeth warmly. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and while I must admire his skill and do not wish to appear ungracious after his twice saving my life, I think him very disagreeable."

"I have no right to give _my_ opinion," said Wickham, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. But I believe your opinion of him would in general astonish and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else. Here you are in your own family."

"Upon my word I say no more _here_ than I might say in any house in the neighborhood, except Netherfield. He is not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Everybody is disgusted with his pride. You will not find him more favorably spoken of by anyone."

This revelation combined with Elizabeth's other charms tempted Mr. Wickham to be open and he gradually revealed a history that astounded her. Mr. Wickham was the late Mr. Darcy's godson and the son of his steward. He and Mr. Darcy had grown up together. They had trained together to fight feral vampires and had even fought together against a pack of them at Pemberley but that had been many years ago.

Mr. Darcy's father was excessively attached to Mr. Wickham and had been very kind to him. He had seen that Mr. Wickham was educated for the church and bequeathed him the next presentation of the best living in his gift. But, out of dislike and jealously, Mr. Darcy had disregarded his father's wishes and given the living elsewhere.

``I had not thought Mr. Darcy so bad as this!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, "I have never liked him, but did not suspect him of descending to such malicious revenge! To treat in such a manner, the godson, the friend, the favourite of his father!'' She could have added, ``A young man too, like _you_, whose very countenance may vouch for your being amiable'' but she contented herself with, ``And one, too, who had been his own companion from childhood, one who must have been almost a brother to him!''

"No, not a brother," Mr. Wickham sighed dramatically, "My misfortunes have been many but not so great as _that_. You must be unaware that Mr. Darcy _had_ an elder brother." He paused and gazed off into the distance before adding, "Would that brother have lived my situation would be very different. I do believe _he_ was as fond of me as his father."

"I've never heard him speak of having had a brother."

"No, he never does, I understand. Many believe it to be out of grief that he avoids the subject but, I who spent so much time with them, never saw him treat his brother with any kindness or perceived evidence of any warm feelings between them… his brother died under mysterious circumstances, as did his mother. I never did know the details. I was away at school you see. The last time I saw him he was in fine health, I remember as if it were yesterday, his patting me on the back and wishing me a good term… and that was the last I saw of him. Not five weeks later I was informed of his untimely death and of his mother's as well. Of course _I_ could never believe there was any foul play involved. Though I observed no outward sign of grief in Mr. Darcy and often heard him talk with pleasure of being the new heir to Pemberley _I _always asserted his innocence. He was only nine years old after all, and, if only for his father's sake I could never believe him capable of…" He shook his head looking dreadfully grieved.

Mr. Wickham's voice had dropped as he spoke and Elizabeth was so caught up in his story she hadn't noticed that she'd moved closer to him than was entirely proper absorbing every word. "But this is horrible," she breathed, "and for the late Mr. Darcy to lose both his heir and his wife. Such a kindhearted man as you've described must have felt it exceedingly."

"He did feel it exceedingly. He seemed a shadow of his former self. But in two years time he did seem to have recovered some of his good humor. He married again, to a most charming, agreeable woman, and though he had some pain in knowing his son did not like her, I believe him to have been quite happy in the little time they had together. She died five years later, of a fever I was told, and there was certainly no evidence to prove otherwise."

"And the child" Elizabeth asked softly, "Did the child survive? Please don't tell me there was another untimely death…"

"Oh, the child survived, she is now a young lady of about fifteen or sixteen. Miss Georgiana Darcy, towards _her_ Mr. Darcy does show _some_ brotherly affection which along with his brotherly pride, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister. You will hear him generally cried up as the most attentive and best of brothers. But, of course, she is no threat to him."

"Oh, yes, I've heard him talk about his sister." Elizabeth replied with some relief. She then inquired as to what kind of a girl Miss Darcy was and, though it pained him to speak ill of a Darcy, Mr. Wickham described her as too much like her brother, very, very proud. "As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, and we were extremely fond of one another, but she is nothing to me now."

Elizabeth was aware that she ought to steer the conversation away from anything related to Mr. Darcy and choose a topic Mr. Wickham would not find so painful but it was impossible to think of anything else. She soon gave up trying and said, "I am astonished at his intimacy with Mr. Bingley! How can Mr. Bingley, who seems good humor itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can they suit each other? Do you know Mr. Bingley?''

``Not at all.''

``He is a sweet tempered, amiable, charming man. He cannot know what Mr. Darcy is.''

``Probably not but Mr. Darcy can please where he chooses. He does not want abilities. He can be a conversable companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honorable, and perhaps agreeable. Added to this his pride has led him to behave in ways that make him appear liberal and generous, to give his money freely, to display hospitality, to assist his tenants, and relieve the poor. He is also a great vampire slayer and has saved many lives which might often lead people to overlook other qualities out of gratitude."

Here Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt, when she thought how he had saved her own life and helped to make the neighborhood safe, but quickly reminded herself that this could not justify his other behaviors.

"I'd be glad to believe, that such abominable pride as his, has ever done him good but I'm afraid you are too generous." Mr. Wickham's contradiction was unconvincing.

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, Mr. Collins, a cousin who was visiting the Bennet family, moved to claim Elizabeth's attention. It had been Mr. Collins first time playing whist and he was eager to assure her that while his success had not been great, he had lost every point, he considered the money as a mere trifle, and begged she would not make herself uneasy.

``I know very well, Miss Elizabeth,'' said he, ``that when persons sit down to a card table, they must take their chance of these things and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters.''

Mr. Wickham's attention was caught; and after observing Mr. Collins for a few moments, he asked Elizabeth in a low voice whether her relation were very intimately acquainted with the family of de Bourgh.

``Lady Catherine de Bourgh,'' she replied, ``has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Mr. Collins was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long.''

``Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Darcy were sisters; consequently she is aunt to the present Mr. Darcy. Her daughter, Miss de Bourgh, will have a very large fortune, and it is believed that she and her cousin will unite the two estates.''

This information made Elizabeth smile, as she thought of poor Miss Bingley. Vain indeed must be all her attentions, vain and useless her affection for his sister and her praise of himself, if he were already self-destined to another. They continued talking together with mutual satisfaction till supper put an end to cards; and gave the rest of the ladies their share of Mr. Wickham's attentions.

When the evening ended Mr. Wickham maneuvered himself so that he would be available to hand Elizabeth into her carriage, "Good night Miss Bennet."

"Good night Mr. Wickham"

"_Meet me later."_

Elizabeth paused as she was stepping into the carriage and turned back to him, "Did you say something Mr. Wickham?"

"No, nothing._ At midnight, outside of Longbourn, I will wait for you."_

Elizabeth paused a moment more but then she shook her head as if to clear it and finished climbing into the carriage. For a moment she had thought she heard… but it was impossible, she must have been more shaken from the evening's events than she had realized. Mr. Wickham was a gentleman. He would never suggest anything inappropriate.

The carriage ride home was not a smooth one but did have the advantage of silencing Mr. Collins. He had begun the ride by describing the civility of Mr. and Mrs. Philips, protesting that he did not in the least regard his losses at whist, and enumerating all the dishes at supper, until the bouncing, jarring ride obliged him to shut his mouth or risk losing the supper he had so admired. Lydia was more use to a rough ride and barely regarded it, talking incessantly of lottery tickets, of the fish she had lost and the fish she had won.

Elizabeth's head was too full of Mr. Wickham to attend to Lydia's conversation. She could think of nothing but of Mr. Wickham, of what he had told her, and what he had implied, all the way home. Mr. Wickham had not accused Mr. Darcy of foul play, had not said a single word against him in that regard, and yet Elizabeth sensed he believed Mr. Darcy's culpable, at such a young age, for two maybe three deaths and of members of his own family! It was horrible, incredible; she could not believe it, not even of Mr. Darcy, proud and repulsive as were his manners she could not believe him to be truly malevolent. Yet, there had been truth in Mr. Wickham's looks, she could not believe he would invent such a history; names, facts, everything mentioned without ceremony. If it was not so Mr. Darcy must contradict it.

Elizabeth longed to make Jane her confident but was unsure if she dared. Jane would never believe there was such evil in the world and Elizabeth felt that it would be almost cruel to convince her otherwise. She finally resolved to tell Jane only that part of the history she could be sure of, that which related to Mr. Darcy having cheated Mr. Wickham out of a living, and not mention her other suspicions.

^;;^

Mr. Wickham arrived at Longbourn a little after midnight and was surprised not to find Miss Elizabeth Bennet waiting for him. He had thought, after the way she'd been hanging on his every word, that his suggestions would be enough. He should have glamoured her but it was of little matter. He would simply have to call her now.

"_Elizabeth,_" he _called_, "_Elizabeth, come to me…_ _come to me, Elizabeth._"

He waited for some time but Elisabeth did not appear. He called more forcefully _"Elizabeth! Elizabeth Bennet, come to me… come to me NOW! NOW, ELIZABETH, COME TO ME! __**ELIZABETH, COME TO ME NOW**__!"_

Still, to Wickham's surprise and irritation, she did not come. This had never happened to Wickham before and he could not imagine what had gone wrong. After a brief reflection Wickham decided to take his disappointment philosophically. She wasn't _that_ pretty. He considered trying one of her sisters instead but decided against it. Gentlemen's daughters were too much trouble. He'd do better to go back to town and find a servant or a tradesman's daughter. There would be fewer questions later.

^;;^

Mr. Wickham wasn't the only one outside of Longbourn that night. Not long after his departure Darcy stepped out from behind a copse of trees where he'd been concealing himself ever since he'd followed the Bennet's carriage back to Longbourn. He wasn't stalking her, he told himself, she wasn't his prey… she wasn't his… anything. He only wanted to be assured of her safety. He hadn't missed the way Mr. Wickham had been looking at her earlier and when Mr. Wickham arrived on the scene Darcy was assured he had judged properly. His first instinct had been to call out to Mr. Wickham and warn him off but he'd thought better of it. He would wait until Miss Elizabeth Bennet appeared. Then he would have proof of Mr. Wickham's conduct but Miss Bennet did not appear. He knew Mr. Wickham was doing a calling but nothing happened. He continued to watch as Mr. Wickham paced, drummed his fingers against his leg and muttered under his breath. Still, Miss Bennet did not appear. Darcy was as surprised by her resistance as Mr. Wickham could be. When he had called her at Netherfield, if he had called her at Netherfield, it had been unintentional. He had not put the kind of power into as he was sure Mr. Wickham was employing, but they had been in the same house and maybe that accounted for the difference. Mr. Wickham's calling became so strong that Darcy could almost hear it himself, but Miss Bennet remained absent.

Finally Mr. Wickham gave up and rode away. After some time had passed Darcy rode away as well feeling more than a little foolish. Apparently Miss Elizabeth Bennet didn't need saving. He knew she had been trained to defend herself physically but to have resisted a calling as strong as Mr. Wickham's spoke of a superior mind. Darcy had never been so been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger.

* * *

_A/N: the next chapter has some issues I need to work on so I might be a bit longer in getting that one up._

_And as always thanks for reading! _


	11. Chapter 11: The Netherfield Ball

_A/N: I hope you'll bear with me for this chapter and I'll have another up soon._

* * *

Darcy was as assured that it was safe to travel after dark as he could reasonably be and had no objection to Bingley holding a ball. On the day of the ball Bingley gave him the welcome news that Mr. Wickham, who had originally accepted Bingley's invitation, found he had some urgent business in town and could not attend. With this happy knowledge in mind, Darcy found he did not mind the prospect of a ball as much as he normally might. Had he not known better he might almost have suspected himself of looking forward to the evening and found himself, as he dressed, to be paying more attention to his appearance than he normally would.

Having taken care to feed earlier in the day Darcy experienced no more discomfort than was usual for him in situations where he was forced to socialize with so many people and was able to tolerate speaking and being spoken to with reasonable composure. In speaking to Miss Elizabeth Bennet he anticipated feeling something more than tolerance and quickly approached to inquire whether she had quite recovered from the recent vampire confrontation.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Darcy." She replied.

"I fear your sleep might have been disrupted by the incident. Were you troubled at all by strange dreams?"

She looked at him oddly, "It's funny you should ask. My sleep _was_ rather disturbed that night, Jane said I was tossing about a great deal for the first hour or so but then I settled down and rested peacefully the rest of the night. I had no dreams and I've had no trouble sleeping since."

Then she'd resisted Mr. Wickham's calling without waking up. She seemed to be unaware of it. Darcy continued his civil inquiries saying, "I'm glad you suffered no ill effects and your family, are they well? They must have been glad to have you back unharmed."

"Yes we are well. Will you excuse me Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy could not help feeling a bit dissatisfied by the conversation. She had been civil enough but with none of her usual liveliness. Perhaps she was worried whether she would have a partner for the first set. He would find her again and ask her to dance. There had been nothing in her manner to renew his previous concerns of having raised her hopes so he felt there could be no harm in it especially as he'd be returning to London soon. Now that they were better acquainted he was quite willing to dance with her.

As Darcy scanned the ballroom for Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mrs. Hurst came up beside him saying, "That man I believe is the Miss Bennets' cousin."

On his asking her who she meant she nodded toward the dance floor where Miss Elizabeth Bennet was lined up across from her partner. He was a pale faced man and looked vaguely familiar but Darcy could not place him. He told himself he was not disappointed to find her already engaged. It would be much better not to ask her for the first set.

"I'm surprised," continued Mrs. Hurst, "That he does not dance the first with Miss Bennet* rather than her younger sister."

Darcy saw nothing extraordinary in the preference but replied that Bingley might have already requested that Miss Bennet* do him the honor of the first dance.

Mrs. Hurst frowned, "No doubt" and then directing her attention back to the cousin she continued, "He would be an eligible match for either sister, don't you agree Mr. Darcy? I understand he is to inherit their father's estate."

"Is he? Then if he is a sensible, agreeable man, and if one of them is fond of him, I should think they could not do better."

"As to that, I haven't any idea, but I hope they would not be too fastidious. I should very much like to see Jane Bennet make a _suitable_ match."

"Indeed." There was something in her tone which caught Darcy's attention but before he could think on it he observed Miss Bingley moving toward them and quickly asked Mrs. Hurst to dance. He did not join the dance, he assured himself, for the purpose of watching Miss Elizabeth Bennet go down the line, but he did perceive that she danced well. He could not be insensible to the defects of her partner and his resolve to ask her for the next was strengthened by the thought that after all she had done to make this ball possible she ought to have the pleasure of a partner who would not disgrace her. Such was his motive as he sought her for the next set only to discover her already being led to the floor by one of the officers.

Darcy considered, for the first time, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet sitting down at the assembly room ball might have been a singular occurrence and that with the addition of the militia she was not likely to be lacking in partners. The insight made him all the more determined and as soon as the set ended he approached her and asked for the honor of dancing the next with her. Having secured her answer he moved away until the dancing recommenced and he returned to claim her hand.

Darcy had rather expected Miss Bennet to start the conversation and had not planned anything to say but was entirely satisfied to dance without conversing if she did not wish to talk. They stood for some time without speaking a word until she suddenly broke the silence by enquiring as to whether he had something in his pocket.

With a small smile he withdrew a wooden stake long enough for her to catch a glimpse of it, informed her that even in a ballroom he was never without wood, and was again silent. After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time with:

``It is _your_ turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. _I_ asked you about your wood, now _you_ ought to make some kind of remark about balls."

Unsure of what was expected of him, he assured her that whatever she wished him to say should be said.

``Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may say something about the size of the room or the number of couples. But _now_ we may be silent.''

``Do you talk by rule then, while you are dancing?''

``Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together, and yet for the advantage of _some_, conversation ought to be so arranged as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible.''

``Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?''

``Both,'' she replied archly; ``for I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We each find more pleasure in combat than in conversation and are unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the eclat of a proverb.''

``This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure,'' said he. ``How near it may be to _mine_, I cannot pretend to say. _You_ think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly.''

``I must not decide on my own performance.''

He enjoyed her banter but could think of no suitable reply and they were again silent till they had gone down the dance. Feeling it must be his turn to speak he addressed her with, "The neighborhood must be grateful to you for making it safe to hold this ball. But you said your sleep was troubled I hope battling the vampire was not too traumatic."

"Not at all, if anything disturbed my sleep it was the thought of something I heard later that evening. I'm glad to have been of service to the neighborhood and it gave me the chance to make the acquaintance of Mr. Wickham."

Mr. Wickham! Darcy could feel his anger rise at the mention of the name. He kept his voice under careful control as he replied, ``Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his _making_ friends , whether he may be equally capable of _retaining_ them, is less certain.''

``He has been so unlucky as to lose _your_ friendship,'' she replied with emphasis, ``and in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life.''

What had Wickham been telling her? Darcy could not trust himself to inquire. His greatest wish was to change the subject but every idea failed him.

For the first time he was grateful to be addressed by Sir Willam Lucas who was passing through the set and stopped, with a bow of superior courtesy, to compliment Darcy on his dancing and his partner.

Darcy was too busy forcing himself to breath evenly and struggling to regain his composure to attend much to what Sir William was saying until he was struck by the words, "…that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Miss Eliza, shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! I appeal to Mr. Darcy…"

Darcy followed Sir William's glance to where Bingley was dancing with Miss Bennet*. This was already Bingley's second dance with her and it was only the third set. Bingley's preference for Miss Bennet* had not been lost on Darcy but Bingley was always fancying himself in love. What did Sir William mean a certain desirable event? Had Bingley's attentions to Miss Bennet* given rise to a general expectation of marriage? How attached was Bingley to Miss Bennet*? Had he been misunderstood or…?

The rest of Sir William's speech was lost on Darcy as he contemplated his friend. Then suddenly recalling what he was about he returned his attention to his partner saying, "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of.''

``I do not think we were speaking at all. Sir William could not have interrupted any two people in the room who had less to say for themselves. We have tried two or three subjects already without success, and what we are to talk of next I cannot imagine.''

He smiled, relived by the opportunity to begin a new topic and asked, ``What think you of books?''

``Books… Oh! no. I am sure we never read the same, or not with the same feelings.''

``I am sorry you think so, but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions.''

``No. I cannot talk of books while dancing any more than I can talk of books while battling a feral vampire. The present always occupies me during such situations."

"Do you find many similarities between the ballroom and the battlefield Miss Bennet?"

Darcy had every expectation of her making a witty reply and was disappointed when she only answered, "No, not many."

She had answered so vaguely that he was convinced her thoughts had wandered far from the subject, as was soon afterwards confirmed by her suddenly exclaiming, "I remember hearing you once say, Mr. Darcy, that you hardly ever forgave, that your resentment once created was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to its _being created_.''

``I am.''

``And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?''

``I hope not.''

``It is particularly incumbent on those who never change their opinion, to be secure of judging properly at first."

``May I ask to what these questions tend?''

``Merely to the illustration of _your_ character,'' said she with less gravity. ``I am trying to make it out.''

``And what is your success?''

She shook her head. ``I do not get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly.''

He could easily guess from whom she had heard less than favorable accounts of him and answered gravely, ``I can readily believe that report may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Bennet, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either.''

``But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity.''

``I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours,'' he replied. She said no more, and they went down the other dance and parted in silence.

As she walked away Darcy frowned in irritation. What had Mr. Wickham told her? Had she given credence to any of his lies? Her questions would almost make him think that she had. How could she be so foolish? But then, she had only just met Wickham. Perhaps it wasn't unreasonable given Wickham's powers of persuasion that he should seem credible. Suspicion was not in her nature but she'd soon realize Mr. Wickham was not a man to be trusted. She was too clever to be fooled by him for long and eventually Wickham would reveal himself for what he was. It was infuriating to have run into Mr. Wickham again. Would he never be rid of the man?

After some time Darcy drew his mind away from Mr. Wickham and turned his thoughts toward Bingley. He had not forgotten Sir William's conjectures and he was determined to learn whether there was any truth in them. For the rest of the evening Darcy observed his friend's behavior and was disheartened to perceive that Bingley's partiality for Miss Bennet* was beyond what Darcy had ever witnessed in him.

This would not do! Bingley didn't know what he was getting himself into. Bingley had every chance of making a happy marriage and starting a family. Darcy envied him in this regard for Darcy had determined long ago that he could never take the risk having children. Even if he were to marry it would probably be a marriage of convenience. It was unlikely any woman would agree to Darcy's conditions unless she had another interest in the marriage. It was not without deep regret that Darcy formed this resolution. The knowledge that he would never be a father affected him profoundly but he was determined. Any happiness he might have had in his own progeny must be found in his half-sister Georgiana's children. In this Darcy had entertained a small hope that his future nieces and nephews might have an even greater claim on his affection for being, also, the offspring of his particular friend.

At present Bingley and Georgiana showed no significant fondness toward each other but Darcy had hoped that with time, when Georgiana was a little older and Bingley had settled down, that might change. Any other man in Bingley's position might have thought of the match with Miss Darcy for himself. Yet, even as he shook his head over Bingley's failure to seize such an opportunity, Darcy was forced to acknowledge it was one of the qualities that endeared Bingley to him. Bingley had never tried to use his connection with Darcy to his own advantage and seemed to desire nothing from Darcy other than his friendship. Darcy could think of no one he would rather have for a brother and no one who's character and temperament would be better matched to Georgiana's. However, if that was not to be it was not to be. Bingley was still a dear friend and Darcy did not wish to see him throw off his chances of future happiness.

Against Miss Bennet* herself Darcy had no objection. There was nothing in her looks, her mind or manners that met with his disapproval. If it were not for her heritage Darcy would have left Bingley to his own devices. He did regret the necessity of inflicting pain on Miss Bennet* and was relieved by his observations to think that he would do her no great harm. Darcy watched Miss Bennet as closely as he watched Bingley. Her look and manners were open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of peculiar regard, and Darcy was convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that though she received Bingley's attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment.

If Darcy had experienced any doubt as to his course of action Miss Bennet*'s family's behavior that evening was exactly calculated to strengthen his resolve. It was hard to decide whether the greater want of propriety was betrayed by the youngest sisters shamelessly chasing after the officers, Miss Mary Bennet's impatience to display her musical "accomplishments" or Mr. Bennet's speaking out so publicly to put a stop to his daughter playing again. And then there was the Bennet's cousin, Mr. Collins, who had the impudent boldness to actually introduce himself to Darcy with long apologies for not having done so earlier and assurances that he had left Darcy's aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, in excellent health. This assurance was hardly necessary. His aunt was never ill.

At first Darcy was so stunned by Mr. Collins thinking he had not only the _right_ but the _obligation_ to introduce himself that he could only stare at the man. Finally, on perceiving that Mr. Collins was not likely to stop talking until he spoke, Darcy made some vague reply about his aunt always having good reason for bestowing her favor on those she choose to patronize. He kept his suspicion, that in this case his aunt's reasons had little to do with Mr. Collins' ability to write sermons, to himself. To Darcy's shock and displeasure Mr. Collins continued talking and it was some time before Darcy could get away.

Yet the greater part of Darcy's disgust must be saved for Mrs. Bennet's vulgarity in speaking of her expectations of her daughter's engagement to Bingley. She made no attempt to lower her voice as she acquainted Lady Lucas with all the material advantages of the match. She was deaf to Miss Elizabeth Bennet's attempts to quite her and blind to her daughter's obvious embarrassment.

Added to all this was the unfortunate circumstance, which Darcy could hardly believe to be a coincidence, of the Bennet's carriages arriving a quarter hour after everyone else was gone. Mr. Bennet was silent but his enjoyment of the scene was obvious as he watched Bingley's sisters repulse his wife's attempts at conversation and listened to Mr. Collin's long winded compliments.

It did not escape Darcy's notice that the two eldest Miss Bennets always conducted themselves so as to avoid any share of the like censure which the defects of their nearest relations had drawn. That two women of such sense and disposition could be raised in such a family seemed almost incredible. Under other circumstances… Darcy quickly cut off his own train of thought and returned his mind to the matter at hand. It was clear that most of the Bennet's inappropriate behavior was lost on Bingley and this only increased Darcy's concern for his friend.

^;;^

Bingley was obliged travel to London the next day and Darcy took the opportunity to start a conversation with his sisters. He soon discovered their coincidence of feeling. Miss Bennet's connections were enough to excite their unease and if Darcy had additional cause for concern he felt no scruple in keeping it to himself.

"Then we are in agreement," said Darcy, "that no time is to be lost in detaching your brother from Miss Bennet*. I feel that our best course of action would be to follow him to London and endeavor to keep him there."

"Yes," was Miss Bingley's eager reply, "we can convince him the country is much too dangerous. I'm sure Louisa and I should be every moment in mortal fear of a vampire attack if we were to stay in the country."

"He might find it strange that you were willing enough to stay in the country when the vampire attacks were happening but are every moment in mortal fear now that the danger has past."

"Oh, but _you_ were here _to protect us_, Mr. Darcy. If you are to return to London my brother will have no trouble believing we no longer feel safe."

Darcy forced himself to reply calmly, "I hardly think it will be necessary to bring vampires into it. Once in London I will invite Bingley to stay with me." At the look on Miss Bingley's face Darcy realized he needed to make it clear the invitation would be only for Bingley and quickly continued, "Only my sister and I will be there which will give me plenty of time alone with Bingley. I can point out to him, the certain evils of such a choice and assure him of Miss Bennet's indifference. If I can convince him of this much keeping him in town should be simple."

Miss Bingley did not look completely satisfied but Mrs. Hurst answered with a significant look at her sister. "I'm sure any time our brother spends with you and _your sister_ will do him good and after that he should receive enough invitations to keep him from Hertfordshire for some time."

Miss Bingley could only agree but soon added her own amendment to the plan by offering to write Miss Bennet* to let her know they would all be leaving the country and give her a _gentle hint_ in regards to any hopes she might entertain regarding Bingley.

Darcy nodded, "It would be cruel to let her continue to hope. But you will do it with all possible kindness, while at the same time leaving no room for doubt, will you not?"

Miss Bingley smiled, "Have no fear Mr. Darcy. I know exactly how the matter is to be handled."

"I leave it to you then."

The sisters left the room soon after, Miss Bingley to write her letter and prepare for the departure, and Mrs. Hurst to inform her husband of their plans. Mr. Darcy stood staring out the window and wondering why he should feel so dissatisfied when everything was falling into place so nicely.

It was something in Miss Bingley's tone, he concluded, when she spoke of his protecting them from vampires that had grated on his nerves. But why should her words bother him? Protecting others from feral vampires was, after all, what he did. Most women of his acquaintance _did_ look to him for protection. All except one, one woman who had purposely put herself in harm's way in order to protect others. Darcy sighed. Perhaps separating himself from the younger Miss Bennet was as necessary as separating his friend from the elder. Darcy firmly turned himself away from the window and put Miss Elizabeth Bennet out of his mind. He would not even allow himself to reflect on what a shame it was that they had never had the chance to discuss books.

^;;^

The same morning that Mr. Darcy was taking steps to keep Mr. Bingley from engaging himself to her sister, Elizabeth found herself the object of an undesirable offer of marriage from Mr. Collins. As Mr. Collins enumerated his reasons for marrying he arrived at that which inspired him to speak with true unbridled passion, the recommendation of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"…Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin, that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. You will find her manners beyond anything I can describe. She's been tremendously kind to me and she asks so little, so very little, I hardly regard it. Your wit and vivacity, I think, must be acceptable to her, especially when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank will inevitably excite. You will of course be required to give up the practice of arming yourself, Lady Catherine would be quite insulted if you were to bear weapons in her domain, she is perfectly capable I assure you of keeping the area free of feral vampires. You need have no fears on that account. She will not mind your wearing a cross but one will suffice."

As Mr. Collins spoke of her arming herself he glanced at Elizabeth's wrists and, following his gaze, she was surprised to realize she was still wearing Mr. Darcy's dagger. How had she forgotten to return it to him? She had worn it to the Netherfield ball for the purpose of doing so and yet even when she'd talked with him and danced with him it had completely slipped her mind. She'd not even thought of it when she'd taken it off for the night or when she dressed this morning and put it back on. There was something that felt so natural about his weapon, as if it were part of her.

As her cousin continued talking Elizabeth studied the dagger with regret. She hated to give up the advantages of Mr. Darcy's weapon but of course she was wrong to have kept it so long. She must certainly return it at the first opportunity! In the meantime she had Mr. Collins' proposal to turn down. He had been speaking for some time and seemed to take her acceptance for granted. It was absolutely necessary to interrupt him now.

"You are too hasty, sir," she cried. "You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without farther loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them."…

*Jane

* * *

_A/N: OK - I know this isn't my best chapter but it's the best I can get it. Some of what's dissatisfying is the nature of the story, Darcy is expecting some witty repartee and instead Lizzy brings up Wickham so he's all annoyed plus he suddenly realizes what's happening with Bingley and Jane. The bigger problem is a large section where Darcy isn't interacting with anyone and it's just a summary of his thoughts and observations. But it kind of needs to go this way to advance the story. The next chapter is almost ready and I should be able to post it later today so I hope that will hold your interest. _


	12. Chapter 12: London

_A/N: As promised:_

* * *

"Are you looking for someone Darcy?" Bingley's words startled him.

"Who would I be looking for?"

Bingley shrugged, "You seemed as if you were."

Darcy made no reply. They had been back in London for a fortnight and often, in unoccupied moments, Darcy would find himself scanning the present company as if he were looking for a particular face. Whenever he caught himself at it he gave himself a stern reminder, that there was no one he could be hoping to see, only to find himself engaged again in the activity whenever he relaxed his vigilance.

Darcy turned his attention to Bingley and realized something that both surprised him and gave him a change of subject, "Bingley, you aren't dancing!"

Bingley shrugged again, "I guess I'm not in the mood for it."

"Surely there are enough pretty girls here to temp you."

"Oh several of them are very pretty and I daresay very agreeable. It's just that none of them are…"

His voice faded away and Darcy finished the sentence for him, "None of them are Miss Bennet*."

Bingley sighed, "I know… I know… I need to put her out of my mind. Only I did think… but I was wrong. I suppose I made a right fool of myself in Hertfordshire."

"Not at all."

"I am grateful to you Darcy for making me aware that Miss Bennet* didn't return my feelings."

"There's no need for gratitude. You would do the same for me I'm sure."

Bingley gave him a wan smile, "Well _that's_ hardly likely to be necessary. _You_ would never fall in love with someone whose relations were so objectionable or convince yourself that a woman returned your affections when she did not."

Darcy ignored the twinge in his stomach and returned to an earlier subject, "Surely dancing would be the best way to get your mind off Miss Bennet*."

Bingley grinned, "I'll dance if you will."

Darcy was about to protest then thought better of it. Perhaps he ought to follow his own advice. Certainly there must be women here who could provide him with lively conversation. If he'd been more willing in the past to accept introductions he'd have met them long ago. It was only because he'd kept so much to himself that Miss…that any particular woman would strike him as unique.

To Bingley's surprise Darcy returned his smile, "Very well."

The rest of the evening passed, for Darcy, excruciating slowly. He was at no loss for dance partners. Once people realized he was willing to accept introductions with almost any lady in the room there was practically a queue. He danced every set and found himself talking of the dances, the size of the room, the number of couples, and whether private balls were more enjoyable than public ones, with such frequency that he felt he'd be repeating the words in his sleep. He often raised the subject of books, and found most ladies willing enough to talk of books in a ballroom, but many of them only seemed to be trying to discern his opinions in order to say things he might agree with. The one exception being a young lady whose literary taste was limited to Gothic novels. By the end of the evening Darcy was thoroughly exhausted. His only satisfaction came from seeing Bingley's spirit's lifted by the evening's amusement.

^;;^

_Five weeks later._

Darcy sat finishing his breakfast and contemplating weather he was doing the right thing. He knew from Miss Bingley that Miss Bennet* was in town but he had concealed the knowledge from Bingley. Was the deception truly necessary? Perhaps it wouldn't hurt Bingley to meet with her now that some time had passed. But then as Darcy thought it over he decided against revealing what he knew. Bingley hadn't been quite himself since they'd returned to town and Darcy could not believe his regard was enough extinguished to meet Miss Bennet* without danger.

Bingley looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading, "Mr. Collins is lately married."

The name sounded familiar but Darcy couldn't immediately place it, "Who?"

"You remember Mr. Collins. The Bennet's cousin? Foolish sort of man…forced an introduction on you…very fond of your Aunt?"

"Oh, yes." Darcy recollected the pale faced man who had spent most of the evening talking to… he tried to ignore the way his stomach had unaccountably clenched and asked, "Whom did he marry? No one of our acquaintance I imagine?"

"Actually a young lady we met in Hertfordshire, a very pleasant young woman if not so handsome as…as some. A bit surprising really, she seemed a sensible sort of woman, wouldn't you say?"

Darcy struggled to keep the tension out of his voice, "_Who_ seemed a sensible sort of woman?"

"Hmm? Oh, Miss Lucas."

"Miss Lucas…sensible… yes." Darcy spent the next hour convincing himself how natural it was to feel such a sense of relief. If Darcy's suspicions about Mr. Collins were correct he would be sorry to see any lady of his acquaintance put to such a use.

^;;^

_six weeks later._

The girl in front of Darcy stank of fear. She held her cross in front of her with a shacking hand stepping backward as Darcy advanced. She backed into the wall. Darcy pounced. She screamed, dropping her cross and cringing against the wall.

Darcy stepped away from her. He frowned as he turned to the men who had been watching, "She won't do."

They exchanged a glance and one of the men addressed him, "Begging your pardon Mr. Darcy but why not?"

"You must see she has not the skill to defend herself. If I can defeat her so easily she has no chance against a vampire."

A second man spoke looking slightly amused, "We aren't expecting her to _fight_ the vampire! We heard of your work in Hertfordshire and thought she could serve as _bait_."

At the look on Darcy's face the man's smile disappeared and his voice lost the tone of confidence, "Surely it takes no particular skill…I mean…"

"The lady who worked with me in Hertfordshire was well trained and able to defend herself until I arrived. With this girl that would not be the case. If I stayed close enough to defend her the vampire would sense my presence and stay away. If I did not it is likely it would drain her and be off before I could catch it. The girl would die and with no purpose being served."

One or two looked prepared to argue the point but Darcy continued, "This is what I will do. I will stay here two weeks and do everything in my power to discover any feral vampires. If a vampire hunts during that time I will sense it and do everything possible to destroy it. If there is no sign of vampires during this time we can only assume they have gone to ground and in that case there is nothing I can do. If however I have reason to suspect you are purposely sending anyone out after dark to bait the vampires I will quit the place immediately. A curfew must be strictly enforced while I am here."

It was clear they were not happy but they had no means of compelling him to act as they wished. Darcy did not perform these services for compensation and if they wanted his help their only choice was to agree to his conditions.

As Darcy made his way to the Inn where he would be staying his mood was dark. It wasn't strictly true that a vampire would be likely to drain the girl and be off before Darcy could catch it. There was every chance he would catch it but not before the girl was killed. He had spoken as he did out of concern that the men who had asked him here would consider the girl's life an acceptable trade to rid them of any feral fiends. As much as Darcy abhorred deception he would not risk the girl's life, but there had been too many necessary deceptions of late and it made him discontent.

Darcy sighed. He should have realized word of his work with Miss Elizabeth Bennet would get around. This was not the first time he'd been offered a girl as bait and it was not likely to be the last. He did hate leaving a feral vampire in the ground but unless he were to meet another woman with Miss Elizabeth Bennet's skill, who could provide the sort of temptation she did there was nothing he could do. If only Miss Bennet had better connections…

"Sir?"

Darcy turned to see who had interrupted his thoughts. It was the girl, the one he'd been offered as bait. Now that Darcy saw her in the daylight he realized she couldn't be more than twelve years old, thirteen at the most.

She dipped a low curtsy, panting slightly from having run after him, "Please Sir, couldn't you give me another chance? I'll try harder I promise I will!"

Many of Darcy's acquaintance would have been surprised by the gentle tone with which he asked, "Why do you wish to do this?"

She answered softly without meeting his eye, "My family needs the money sir." And then with more enthusiasm, "Ten pounds, the gentlemen promised!"

Darcy studied her for a moment. She was thin, her cloths didn't fit her properly and had been mended several times, "What is your name?"

"Hannah sir, Hannah Smith."

"Hannah, I know ten pounds must sound like a great deal of money to you for one night's work but vampires are extremely dangerous. It's unlikely you would survive. How would your family feel then?"

"Oh, the money would still go to my parents, Sir, the Gentlemen promised!"

Darcy was taken aback by her eager reply and it was a moment before he said, "That's not what I…never mind. Hannah, have you ever thought about going into service?"

"My parents have been wanting to put me into service but we haven't been able to find me a position."

"How would you feel about moving to London?"

^;;^

A few hours later Darcy finally made it to his rooms. He had met with Hannah's parents and made the necessary arrangements. Hannah's father would travel with her to Darcy's London home with a letter to his housekeeper explaining that she was to be hired as a kitchen maid. Darcy had done his best to explain the nature of the work but, as he had no idea of the duties of kitchen maids, he couldn't say much but that it would be hard work with long hours and involve scrubbing. It would be a long time before she would earn the ten pounds she would have been paid for serving as bait but at least she would be safe and have a steady income. She would be given room, board and uniforms so could send her parents as much of her salary as she chose.

Darcy wondered how many girls he might encounter who would agree to serve as bait because of financial need. More, he suspected, than he could find positions for. Even between his London house and Pemberley he couldn't take on an unlimited number of servants. His cook would probably be vexed to be saddled with Hannah but she was a fair woman and if the girl worked hard she would learn a lot from Mrs. Woolsley.

As Darcy settled in to wait for nightfall his mind returned to the work he had done in Hertfordshire with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. If only he could meet a woman like _her_.

^;;^

_Three weeks later._

Darcy's London housekeeper was looking at him as if he had two heads, "The new kitchen maid sir? I believe she's doing well enough. Mrs. Woolsley has made no complaints about her, beyond the usual."

"Yes, but is she happy here?"

"Oh, I'm sure she is sir, she must think herself very lucky to have landed a position in such a household, and with no prior experience, I'm sure she's quite grateful for your generosity."

Darcy was beginning to regret having started this line of inquiry, "But it must be a very great change for her. I hope she is not too homesick." And then almost as if he needed to justify his concern he added, "I always feel servants do their best work when they are happy. Wouldn't you agree Mrs. White?"

For a moment Mrs. White looked as if such an idea was the silliest thing she ever heard but she quickly made her expression blank, "If you say so Mr. Darcy."

"At any rate, you will make sure that she feels she can talk to someone if she is unhappy won't you? We can always send her home or find her another position. I wouldn't want her running off in the middle of London, it would be dangerous for her."

"As you wish Mr. Darcy. Would you like me to send Hannah to you?"

Now it was Darcy's turn to be surprised, "A kitchen maid, up here, whatever for?"

"I thought you might wish to… express your concern for her.. _personally_?"

Darcy bristled at the implication of her tone but kept his voice even, "Mrs. White I'm concerned for the well being off _all_ my servants, there is nothing more in my inquires than that. I would certainly not wish to see Hannah above stairs."

Mrs. White turned bright red as the blood rushed to her face, "Of course Mr. Darcy, I'll see to it, will there be anything else sir?"

"That will be all. Thank you Mrs. White."

She left the room but Darcy remained unsettled by her assumption. Did she think he had brought the girl here for his own use? She couldn't have reason to suspect him of wanting to drink the girl's blood. Only his valet and Mrs. Reynolds, his most trusted servants, knew what he was. Did Mrs. White think he was the kind of man to seduce his own servants? Mrs. Reynolds would not have made such a mistake. But then, Mrs. Reynolds had known him since childhood. Mrs. White had only been with him a few years.

If he had a wife to manage his household it wouldn't be an issue but there was no one of his acquaintance that he could see himself marrying. Even as he was thinking these thoughts a picture arose in his mind of a particular Lady but he pushed it away just as quickly. Why she should so often enter his thoughts after such a short acquaintance was baffling.

It was true he had admired her. It was true that over the last three months he had made the acquaintance of several ladies and found none who could compare but that was all. She had simply aroused his…interest. That she should come so frequently to his mind after so many months was becoming an annoyance and it was time he did something about it.

^;;^

_The next day._

Darcy's carriage had let him off several blocks away. He pulled the brim of his hat down to obscure his face as much as possible and walked into an establishment he would rather avoid. Darcy would have liked to believe himself in possession of enough self-control to be above such needs. There were times, however, when he was forced to give in and at least this desire was a human one.

"Good mornin' sir. Will you be wantin' the usual?" Darcy always found it disconcerting that the Madam remembered him. He didn't feel he gave her his patronage often enough to be remembered but it did save him time and explanations. He gave a curt nod and handed over his money. A higher price than one might normally expect to pay for such services but he was also purchasing discretion and no one here would raise an eyebrow at any of his special requests.

"Betsy should be free soon. Would you like to wait or would you like someone else?"

"I'll wait."

"and I've got some fresh pig blood in early this mornin' or I could send off to the butcher."

"The pig will be fine. Thank you."

"Very good Sir."

After a short wait Darcy was led to a room where he was greeted by a toothless grin. Betsy wasn't pretty but she had certain skills, "The usual then, Sir?"

"Yes." Darcy took a roll of leather, he'd brought along on purpose, out of his pocket. Under the circumstances he would be unable to control his fangs and he would need something to bite into. He stood with his back against the wall in a spot where he could brace his hands against a ceiling beam.

"Are you sure you aren't wantin' to lie down, then?"

"I prefer to stand."

The girl shrugged, knelt down in front of him, and undid his britches. Darcy doubted the bed was changed after each use but he had a more important reason than cleanliness for choosing to stand. Aside from vampire hunting this was the situation where he was most likely to lose control. In their current position the girl's neck was as far from his fangs as it was possible for them to be while still allowing her to perform her services.

As Betsy began her work Darcy bit down into the leather and closed his eyes. Just this once he would indulge himself. Just this once he would allow himself to picture a flushed completion, a pair of fine eyes brightened by exercise, a skirt six inches deep in mud…

^;;^

Betsy knew her work and wasn't frightened by the gentleman's growls. He wasn't the only one of his sort she had performed this service for and experience had taught her he wasn't vicious.

When the business was concluded he rearranged his clothing and picked up the glass of pig's blood that had been left for him on the table. Experience had also taught her that he didn't wish for conversation afterward but this time might be an exception and she decided to test it by asking, "Are you in love then?"

He took a large swallow of the blood, "What?"

"Are you in love? ...with this Elizabeth."

He choked on the blood and it was some time before he could answer, "Where did you hear that name?"

"It's what you cried out Sir, or sounded like, 'ard to tell with that gag in your mouth, in't it?"

He finished the blood and took out a few coins laying them on the table. He knew as well as she did that any tips were to be given to the Madam. "You must be mistaken."

The tone of his voice made her shiver, "Likely I am, me 'earings not so good anymore."

He added another coin to the pile.

"Or me memory either, couldn't even tell you now what I thought I 'eard two minutes ago, I couldn't"

She smiled behind his back as he added yet another coin. Gentlemen were so funny when they fell in love. He didn't need to be giving her all these coins. She wouldn't have lasted in this house if she couldn't keep a secret.

He turned to her, took hold of her chin, and looked into her eyes,_ "That's right. You didn't hear me say a name. You don't remember a name. I never said a name."_

The gentleman quitted the room and Betsy stood staring at the coins wondering what she had done to make him so generous.

^;;^

Darcy climbed into his coach and shut his eyes. His plan had been unwise. That he should cry out her name…but maybe the girl really had misheard him and there was surely no danger of her repeating it. He couldn't be sure the glamour would hold, but the girl's mind couldn't be so strong, and he had to believe his coins would work if the glamour didn't.

Darcy sighed he was tired of London. His only satisfaction this season was in knowing that Bingley had accepted enough invitations to keep him busy until sometime in August.

Darcy almost looked forward to the visit he and his cousin would be making to Rosings Park in a couple of weeks. It would allow him this one comfort; the last place where he would meet with a woman who would arouse his interest would be Rosings Park.

*Jane

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so: I know from reviews I've read of other fanfics that some people get upset when stories include Darcy visiting a prostitute. The only thing I can say in my defense is that this is the way the story wanted to go. I hope that even if you don't think Jane Austen's Darcy would do it, it seems reasonable for this one, I've given him a lot to deal with. _


	13. Chapter 13: Rosings Park

Darcy leaned back listening to the rattle of his carriage and the sound of his cousin's snoring. He almost envied Colonel Fitzwilliam for needing more than a few hours of sleep a night. Darcy could never read during a carriage ride and it would nice to be able to sink into oblivion for the remainder of the trip.

With nothing but his thoughts to occupy him Darcy's mind drifted to his aunt's recent letter. She had briefly mentioned that Mrs. Collins had a friend from Hertfordshire visiting. She provided no other information and Darcy tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when he read that line. Mrs. Collins, who had been Miss Lucas, who had been a particular friend of… but surely Mrs. Collins had any number of friends in Hertfordshire. There was no reason to think it would be _her_ and even if it was he could be in no danger from her now.

"Are you planning how you will propose?"

"What?" Darcy jumped at the sound of his cousin's voice.

Fitzwilliam grinned, "It's unusual to take _you_ by surprise! You looked like you were a million miles away. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know you were awake. Whatever I was thinking couldn't have been important. You've driven it completely from my mind."

"So you weren't thinking of your proposal. You should, you can't leave something like that until the last moment you know."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come, come, you can't pretend to be ignorant of our Aunt's wishes. She's hardly subtle about her plans for you. Will this be the year you give in?"

For a moment Darcy had almost feared his cousin had somehow read his mind but now he understood. Fitzwilliam was teasing him about his cousin Miss Anne de Bourgh.

"Perhaps this will be the year Lady Catherine accepts that her daughter's and my wishes have more weight than her own in this particular matter."

"Not bloody likely!"

Darcy's lips turned up as if he was fighting a smile but he answered seriously, "I've never given her the slightest reason to hope and our Aunt would hardly be happy with the kind of marriage I could offer her daughter. I have no reason to suppose that Miss de Bourgh would agree to a loveless childless marriage."

"Well there is your large…_estate_."

When Darcy only rolled his eyes Fitzwilliam continued more seriously, "You are still resolved then, not to have children?"

"Of course. I can't risk it."

"Even if you married someone fully human?"

"Even then, especially then, you know what my father went through."

Colonel Fitzwilliam was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Our cousin should understand that better than anyone and she might be glad to accept _any_ situation that gets her away from her mother. You could simply explain your conditions when you propose and let her decide. She wouldn't be any trouble for you aside from the Doctor bills. She practically serves the same function as a painting or a potted plant."

"Fitzwilliam, I'd like to believe that even someone like me has a chance of finding a spouse who can be more to me than a painting or a potted plant."

"Why Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Colonel Fitzwilliam threw his hand over his heart in mock surprise. "Are you suddenly becoming a romantic?"

When Darcy glowered at him Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled, "Well keep your fangs in I was only kidding."

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed to have taken it as his responsibility to help Darcy see the humor in his situation. Darcy never thanked him for it but the Colonel was sure his cousin was grateful.

"Why do you have such an interest in my marrying?" Darcy asked him, "If I didn't know better I'd think our Aunt had offered you a reward."

Colonel Fitzwilliam put on an exaggerated expression of hurt feelings, "You cut me to the quick. I merely want you off the market so you'll be out of my way. What woman of any fortune is going to consider the younger son of an Earl when Mr. Darcy of Pemberley is available?"

Darcy shook his head in exasperation, and was quiet for some time before saying, "I recently saved a friend from an imprudent marriage."

Fitzwilliam leaned forward, "Do tell! Was the woman very horrid?"

Darcy was immediately sorry he had shared his thoughts, "Not at all, it was her heritage that concerned me, but I shouldn't have spoken of it. I would not want the circumstances to get back to the lady's family."

"Come come, you need have no secrets from me on that account. I'm the soul of discretion! Out with it man. Which gentleman is forever in your dept? Is it Bingley?"

Darcy however could not be coerced into giving more details and for the sake of distracting his cousin he returned the conversation to Miss de Bourgh, "I have a suspicion which, if proven true, will make my marrying Miss de Bourgh out of the question."

Fitzwilliam was about to make a witty reply but the look on his cousin's face sobered him, "What is it?"

"It's only a suspicion but, it's possible our aunt and, perhaps, our cousin are drinking human blood."

Now Colonel Fitzwilliam was all business, "Do you think they've gone feral?"

They didn't normally mention it but both men were acutely aware that their yearly visit to their aunt was made out of necessity rather than pleasure. It was their responsibility to check up on her.

Darcy reassured his cousin, "No, I think she found a 'donor'."

"But if she's using a glamour…"

Darcy shook his head, "I think she found a volunteer"

The look of disgust on Colonel Fitzwilliam's face was in no way exaggerated, "But, Darcy, surely no one would be stupid enough to let Lady Catherine drink their blood!"

"You'll meet the man soon enough and then you can judge for yourself whether he possesses the necessary stupidity."

^;;^

Elizabeth was enjoying the visit she and Maria Lucas were paying to Collins more than she'd expected. Charlotte managed her husband well and he seemed perfectly happy in his married life and not to take any notice of how little he and his wife were actually in the same room. There were half hours of pleasant conversation with Charlotte, and the weather was so fine for the time of year, that Elizabeth had often great enjoyment out of doors. She bore Lady Catherine's attentions and eccentricities with equanimity. This great Lady often visited on rainy days to bring them gifts of red meat and spinach; examine into their employments, look at their work, and advise them to do it differently; find fault with the arrangement of the furniture; or detect the housemaid in negligence.

During the first two weeks of Elizabeth's stay they had dined at Rosings twice a week but then the arrival of Lady Catherine's nephews made other guests less necessary. Elizabeth found little to regret in this except that they had all looked forward to the pleasure Colonel Fitzwilliam's presence would add to these gatherings and even Mr. Darcy would furnish one comparatively new to look at. While Elizabeth still resented Mr. Darcy's treatment of Mr. Wickham she had decided she'd been wrong in her conjecture that Mr. Wickham was implying Mr. Darcy was responsible for the untimely deaths in his family. After all Mr. Wickham _had_ stated his own belief in Mr. Darcy's innocence. Furthermore, after Mr. Darcy had left the neighborhood, the story of the living was openly acknowledged and publicly canvassed, but the circumstances of the deaths in Mr. Darcy's family were known only to Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy and his cousin had visited the parsonage the day after their arrival and Colonel Fitzwilliam's manners had been much admired by the three ladies. Mr. Darcy they saw again only in church but Colonel Fitzwilliam visited them more than once.

Very few days passed in which Mr. Collins did not walk to Rosings, and not many in which his wife did not think it necessary to go likewise. Elizabeth did not understand the sacrifice of so many hours until the day before Easter when Charlotte's shawl happened to slip and Elizabeth noticed the bite marks on her neck.

Elizabeth gasped, "Charlotte you've been bitten!"

Charlotte quickly moved the shawl back into place, "It's nothing."

Suddenly a number seemingly unrelated factors fell into place in Elizabeth's mind: Lady Catherine's youthful appearance, the fact that church services in this neighborhood were only held after sunset and not in the morning, the way the windows at Rosings were always covered with heavy red-velvet drapes so that candles had to be burned even in the middle of the day, the way Lady Catherine moved food around on her plate but never seemed to eat any of it, the times Mr. Collins had disappeared with her Ladyship and returned adjusting his collar. All these things, many of which Elizabeth had taken as eccentricities, added up in a way that made her feel slightly ill.

"It's not nothing," she said quietly, "Charlotte is she… is Lady Catherine feeding on you?"

"Don't be silly Eliza."

Elizabeth took her friend by the shoulders looking at her with an intense expression, "Charlotte!"

Charlotte pulled away, "Yes, alright but it's not the way you make it sound. Lady Catherine does so much for us, and she asks so little, just a few sips I don't even miss it and she doesn't hurt me. She isn't a monster."

Elizabeth whispered, "Not all vampires are monsters."

"Pardon?"

"Something Mr. Darcy said once. Not all vampires are monsters. He must have been speaking of his Aunt." She paused taking a deep breath, "But Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam…"

"Think what you are saying Eliza. They've both been here in the sunlight and you must have seen Mr. Darcy eat when you were at Netherfield."

"Yes, of course." Lizzy didn't know why she should feel such a sense of relief, "But Charlotte…"

^;;^

Lady Catherine entered the library where Darcy was reading. "There you are Darcy. The Collins are here come and join us for a bite."

"Thank you, I'd rather not."

"Don't be foolish. You need to feed I'm sure. You've been here almost a week and haven't had anything to drink the whole of your visit."

"I'll hunt later. I have no interest in tasting human blood."

Lady Catherine moved closer to Darcy. She removed the book from his hands, closed it and set it on a nearby table. She ran her hand against his cheek in a way that gave Darcy a cold chill. She placed her hand under his chin, tilted his head and looked into his eyes. Her voice was almost a purr "It's time, nephew, for you to embrace who you are. _Join us_."

Darcy pushed back his chair, almost upsetting it as he jumped away from her. "I'll thank you not to try to glamour me."

Lady Catherine's imperious tone returned. "You're being foolish. You don't know how much more _satisfying_ human blood is. It's done Anne a world of good and the Collins don't mind. We never take more than they can spare."

Darcy repressed a shiver of revulsion, "Then you are both feeding you and Miss de Bourgh." His cousin didn't even have fangs. Darcy didn't want to think about how she managed to feed.

"Of course, you know how poor Anne's health is. It was for her sake that I made the arrangement with Mr. Collins in the first place."

"Excuse me I'm going out." Darcy made a low bow and left the room. He quickly made his way out into the sunshine where his aunt would not be able to follow.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was returning from a walk and Darcy intercepted him, "We need to talk."

As Darcy led him to a nearby bench the Colonel took in his expression, "I take it I'm not going to be wishing you joy."

Darcy had never wanted to marry his cousin in the first place but now that he had confirmation she was drinking human blood it was absolutely out of the question. He quickly related the conversation he'd had with his aunt.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked concerned, "You were right then in your suspicions. But you think the Collinses are going along with it willingly?"

"Yes, I don't see any evidence that they've been glamoured and our aunt is certainly not feral."

"And what if this is how it begins? What if drinking human blood is only the first step."

"I made a solemn promise only to kill feral vampires."

"Yes, I know, but where do you draw the line? What if a vampire was passing as human but killing human prey on the side? Or even using glamours to drink from people without their knowledge?"

Darcy thought hard before answering, "I've never faced a situation like that. If a vampire were killing humans I couldn't let that continue. I think…I think my father would understand that. But in the situation of using a glamour…I can only hope I never have to make that decision and it is not the case here."

"Well, as much as I dislike it, I don't see that there's anything for either of us to do. If the Collins don't object …" he shrugged.

"Except to keep a closer eye on our relatives to be sure they don't go feral"

"It's hard to imagine our cousin going feral isn't it? Exerting herself enough to hunt down prey like a wild creature?"

"Yes, she may only be following her mother's lead. It's our aunt who truly concerns me."

"As you say, all we can do is keep a closer eye on her. Perhaps my father can be persuaded to take an interest in the matter. She's his responsibility as much as yours or ought to be."

"Your father's been quite clear that he doesn't want to be involved. When the time comes Lady Catherine will be my responsibility just like I will be yours."

Colonel Fitzwilliam shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer.

Darcy looked at him sharply, "You did promise."

"Yes I _know_ and _if_ the time comes I'll do my duty! I just wish you wouldn't speak as if it's a sure thing. The prospect of staking my favorite cousin isn't something I relish you know!"

Darcy shook his head, "A stake won't be necessary. It would be safer for you to use a dagger or a pistol. I can give you some balls that…"

"Darcy!"

Darcy gave Colonel Fitzwilliam a rare grin.

"What?"

"_Favorite_ cousin?"

The Colonel punched him playfully in the arm, "Before you're too flattered consider the competition."

In an attempt to keep Darcy in good spirits Colonel Fitzwilliam added, "Well cheer up – it will be Easter tomorrow."

"And that should cheer me up why?"

"Our aunt is sure to have some additional company, at least for tea, don't you think, the Collins and their guests?"

Darcy frowned, "When my aunt has the Collins for tea she means it literally."

"Well she hasn't bothered Miss Lucas or Miss Bennet has she? Surely Miss Bennet's company will be a welcome relief."

Darcy wondered at his cousin's words. He couldn't have guessed his… interest. His one visit to the parsonage had been common politeness and, as many times as his mind had wandered there since, his feet had stayed firmly at Rosings. And yet… Darcy smiled in spite of himself, "Additional company would not be entirely unwelcome."

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter has Darcy and Lizzy in the same place again. I know the chapters where they are together are more satisfying but I needed to tell other parts of the story too and I appreciate those of you hanging in there for the last few chapters. _


	14. 14: Company for Tea (but not literally)

Darcy tried to attend to his Aunt's words but his eyes were soon and repeatedly turned to where Colonel Fitzwilliam sat talking to Miss Bennet. How was it his cousin had so much to talk to her about? How often had he been visiting at the parsonage? Every now and then he would catch a few words of their conversation as they spoke of travelling, books and music. Apparently a drawling room was an acceptable venue for discussing books. They conversed with so much spirit and flow that Lady Catherine's attention was soon drawn with as much curiosity as his own and she had no scruple in calling out, "What is that you are saying, Fitzwilliam? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is."

"Miss Bennet was telling me." said Colonel Fitzwilliam, when no longer able to avoid a reply, "That though she was trained in the techniques she hasn't continued to practice meditation the way she has her physical exercises."

Colonel Fitzwilliam must be aware his aunt would have heard their conversation and know perfectly well they had been talking of music. What was he playing at and what did he know of Miss Bennet's training?

The Colonel must have been trying to force his aunt to reveal herself but she was not so easily tricked and replied, "You would do better to speak of music. It is of all subjects my delight. There are few people in England, I suppose, who have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or a better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient. And so would Anne, if her health had allowed her to apply. I am confident that she would have performed delightfully. How does Georgiana get on, Darcy?"

At last Lady Catherine had raised a subject of interest to him and Darcy spoke with affectionate praise of his sister's proficiency.

"I am very glad to hear such a good account of her," said Lady Catherine; "and pray tell her from me, that she cannot expect to excel, if she does not practice a great deal."

It was because of comments like this that Darcy hadn't pressed his sister to join him on this visit but he kept the irritation out of his voice as he answered, "I assure you, Madam, that she does not need such advice. Even though I've insisted she devote a large amount of her time to the practices of meditation and self defense she still manages to practice her instruments very constantly."

"She would do better to devote all her practice time to her instruments. I shall tell her so myself when I next write to her. You know how unnecessary I feel it is for her to learn self-defense, Darcy, I'm surprised you still persist. I often tell young ladies that no excellence in music is to be acquired without constant practice and it is better not to spread one's self too thin. I have told Miss Bennet several times, that she will never play really well, unless she practices more; and though Mrs. Collins has no instrument, she is very welcome, as I have often told her, to come to Rosings every day, and play on the piano forte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. She would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house."

Darcy made no reply. Had his aunt always behaved with such ill breading?

When coffee was over, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Miss Bennet of having promised to play to him; and she sat down directly to the instrument. He drew a chair near her leaving Darcy to attend to his aunt and wonder when it was that Miss Bennet had made such a promise. Lady Catherine listened to half a song and then talked to Darcy. Being disinclined to have his attention drawn away from the performance Darcy took the first chance of extracting himself, walked over to the piano forte, and stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance.

After a short time Miss Bennet paused turned to him with an arch smile, and said, "You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? But I will not be alarmed though your sister _does_ play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

Darcy had forgotten how her smiles affected him but he managed to keep his wits about him and reply, "`I shall not say that you are mistaken, because you could not really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you; and I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know, that you find great enjoyment in occasionally professing opinions which in fact are not your own."

She laughed and said to Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me, and teach you not to believe a word I say. Indeed, Mr. Darcy, it is very ungenerous in you to mention all that you knew to my disadvantage in Hertfordshire and very impolitic too for it is provoking me to retaliate, and such things may come out, as will shock your relations to hear."

He smiled, "I am not afraid of you."

"Pray let me hear what you have to accuse him of," cried Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I should like to know how he behaves among strangers."

"You shall hear then but prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time of my ever seeing him in Hertfordshire was at a ball and at this ball, what do you think he did? He danced only four dances! I am sorry to pain you but so it was. He danced only four dances, though gentlemen were scarce and, to my certain knowledge, more than one young lady was sitting down in want of a partner. Though he later did us the service of killing a few vampires and perhaps he feels that frees him of more ordinary social obligations."

"Not at all, but I had not at that time the honor of knowing any lady in the assembly beyond my own party."

"True and nobody can ever be introduced in a ball room. Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, what do I play next? My fingers wait your orders."

"Perhaps," said Darcy, "I should have judged better, had I sought an introduction, but I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

"Shall we ask your cousin the reason of this?" said Miss Bennet, still addressing Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Shall we ask him why a man of sense and education, and who has slain many feral vampires, is ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers?"

"I can answer your question," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, "without applying to him. It is because he will not give himself the trouble."

Why did she keep addressing herself to the Colonel? Darcy was a bit displeased by his cousin's answer and attempted to explain himself "I certainly have not the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done. My own abilities are in other areas."

"I do not play this instrument," said Miss Bennet, "with the same level of mastery that I defend myself from feral vampires. But then I have always supposed it to be my own fault because in the one case I have taken the trouble to practice and in the other I have not. It is not that I do not believe _my_ fingers as capable as any other woman's of superior execution."

Darcy smiled at the turn in the conversation and answered her with a compliment to them both, "You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better. I'm sure no one admitted to the privilege of your fingering could find anything wanting. We neither of us perform to strangers."

After a brief pause he added, "Though you might judge well to spend some time each day in meditation. Even a strong mind such as yours would benefit from the practice."

She looked at him oddly and they were interrupted by Lady Catherine, who called out to know what they were talking of. Miss Bennet immediately began playing again. Lady Catherine approached, and, after listening for a few minutes, said to Darcy, "Miss Bennet would not play at all amiss, if she practiced more, though her taste is not equal to Anne's. Anne would have been a delightful performer, had her health allowed her to learn."

At Lady Catherine's mention of her daughter Darcy realized Miss De Bourgh was still present and was not surprised that he had forgotten her entirely. Col. Fitzwilliam's comparison of her to a picture or a potted plant had been an apt one. How peculiar it was to have them in the same room, the woman his Aunt wished him to marry, and the woman with whom marriage was out of the question. Darcy understood his duty to his family. While he was determined to disappoint his aunt's wishes he wouldn't neglect his obligations. He had always understood he would marry a woman equal to his station. Darcy watched Miss Bennet's fingers move lightly across the keys. Never had his sense of duty weighed on him so heavily.

Lady Catherine continued her comments on her guest's performance, mixing with them many instructions on execution and taste. Darcy's respect for Miss Bennet increased as he witnessed the forbearance of civility with which she received his Aunts remarks. At Col. Fitzwilliam's and his request she remained at the instrument till her ladyship's carriage was ready to take her party home. Soon after they left Colonel Fitzwilliam excused himself to go to bed and Darcy did the same.

"But so early?" His Aunt protested, "and just when Anne and I finally had you both to ourselves. Fitzwilliam I can understand but you cannot be tired Darcy."

"Forgive me but I find that I am." Darcy replied. He spoke truly for an unaccountable weariness had come over him at Miss Bennet's departure.

"If you would submit to a proper diet you would not be so fatigued. A deer is fine now and then but the strength and vigor human blood will give you is incomparable. Isn't it Anne? Tell Darcy how much stronger you are since we've had Mr. Collins with us."

Miss De Bourgh made no attempt to reply and Lady Catherine made no pause to indicate that she had expected her to. She continued to speak of Anne's improvement until Darcy, in no mood to debate her or defend his own choices repeated his desire for rest and managed to make his escape. Before leaving the room he glanced at the piano, "It is impossible," he reminded himself, "impossible."

^;;^

"…_if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away." _

As Darcy recalled the words that Miss Elizabeth Bennet had said at Netherfield he decided it was worth a try. He picked up his pen and after several attempts finally produced the following verses.

_Her figure light and pleasing holds a charm.  
Her manners are all easiness and play,  
and yet, there is a strength within her arm  
that faileth not the foulest fiend to slay._

_I fear she'll make a conquest of my heart  
And vainly though I try not to submit  
protect myself and be so very smart  
she easily disarms me with her wit_

_And I without a weapon left to wield  
must think of all the things that I despise  
her vulgar mother is my only shield  
to save me from the danger of her eyes. _

_With one swift glance, her victory complete,  
in anguish I lie helpless at her feet. _

"Drivel" Darcy muttered as he looked back over what he had written. He crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. It had been a foolish idea the efficacy of poetry in driving away love, "Well to be fair," he thought, "She did say a _good_ sonnet."

.

^;;^

Elizabeth was sitting by herself the next morning, and writing to Jane, while Mrs. Collins and Maria were gone on business into the village, when she was startled by a ring at the door, the certain signal of a visitor. As she had heard no carriage and it was rainy day, she thought it not unlikely to be Lady Catherine, and under that apprehension was putting away her half-finished letter that she might escape all impertinent questions, when the door opened, and to her very great surprise Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy only, entered the room.

He seemed astonished too on finding her alone, and apologized for his intrusion by letting her know that he had understood all the ladies to be within.

They then sat down, and when her enquiries after Rosings were made, seemed in danger of sinking into total silence. It was absolutely necessary; therefore, to think of something, and in this emergence, Elizabeth recollected that she still had his weapon in her possession. She was not wearing it. The Collinses been adamant that Elizabeth not wear a dagger. They were sure that Lady Catherine would consider it the gravest of insults if she were to arm herself while staying in an area under her Ladyship's protection and Colonel Fitzwilliam had confirmed that even he and Mr. Darcy didn't arm themselves while in her territory.

"How very suddenly you all quitted Netherfield last November, Mr. Darcy! I had meant to return your weapon to you and if you will excuse me I will fetch it for you now. I have it with me."

"Please don't trouble yourself. There is no hurry."

Having raised the subject of his party's hasty departure and curious to know what he would say on the subject she added, "It must have been a most agreeable surprise to Mr. Bingley to see you all after him so soon; for, if I recollect right, he went but the day before. He and his sisters were well, I hope, when you left London."

"Perfectly so, I thank you."

She found that she was to receive no other answer, and, after a short pause, added, "I think I have understood that Mr. Bingley has not much idea of ever returning to Netherfield again?"

"I have never heard him say so; but it is probable that he may spend very little of his time there in future. He has many friends, and he is at a time of life when friends and engagements are continually increasing."

Elizabeth made no answer. She was afraid of talking longer of his friend; and, having nothing else to say, was now determined to leave the trouble of finding a subject to him.

He took the hint, and soon began with, "This seems a very comfortable house. Lady Catherine, I believe, did a great deal to it when Mr. Collins first came to Hunsford."

"I believe she did and I am sure she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful object."

"Mr. Collins appears very fortunate in his choice of a wife."

"Yes, indeed; his friends may well rejoice in his having met with one of the very few sensible women who would have accepted him, or have made him happy if they had. My friend has an excellent understanding though I am not certain that I consider her marrying Mr. Collins as the wisest thing she ever did. I could not be happy with a man would not even allow me to carry a dagger. But then Charlotte never had the sort of training I did. She seems perfectly happy and in a prudential light it is certainly a very good match for her."

Mr. Darcy drew his chair a little towards her, and said, "_You_ cannot have any worries on that account. You must mean to marry a man who will respect your skills."

Elizabeth looked surprised. The gentleman experienced some change of feeling; he drew back his chair, took a newspaper from the table, and, glancing over it, said, in a colder voice, "Are you pleased with Kent?"

^;;^

Darcy sat forward in the bathtub as the servant poured warm water over his head, "Thank you, that will be all. I'll ring for Mr. Wilkes when I'm ready to get dressed."

"Yes sir." If he found it odd that Mr. Darcy wanted to finish his bath alone he gave no sign of it.

Darcy lay back in the tub wondering when the devil had fallen in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. When he'd visited the parsonage earlier that morning he hadn't expected to find her alone. Their conversation had been nothing out of the ordinary but there had been one moment when he'd spoken of her marrying a man who would respect her skills…

As he lay soaking Darcy shuddered to think what he might have said next if she'd given him more encouragement. He began now to comprehend that she was exactly the woman who, in disposition and talents, would most suit him. Her ease and liveliness would answer all his wishes and her proficiency in battle would allow her to be a true helpmate and partner for him. It would be an advantageous match for her so his conditions could be no problem. But, what of her connections? What of the impropriety of her mother and sisters? Could he forget all that? Could he forget his duty to his family, forget what was expected of him as Master of Pemberley, all for his own pleasure?

And yet what an exquisite pleasure it would be…Why shouldn't he have what would bring him happiness? And determined as he was not to have children where would be the harm? And yet, for Georgiana's children to have relatives in trade… and yet...

The water was growing tepid and Darcy still had not come to any conclusions. The servant knocked on the door to be sure Mr. Darcy wasn't wanting more hot water. Darcy answered more sharply than he'd meant to. None of his own servants would have interrupted him on so trivial a matter when he'd instructed them to leave him. Still the man had meant well and Darcy instantly regretted his tone. He'd only been alarmed in case the man should enter and notice the effect some of the thoughts of Miss Bennet were having on him. If the water turned cold it was all the better.

^;;^

Elizabeth's favorite walk was along the open grove which edged that side of the park. It led to a small sheltered clearing which no one seemed to value but herself, and where she felt beyond the reach of Lady Catherine's curiosity. She often came there to do her exercises as she had done on this particular day. She started by stretching and then practiced a few jumps.

"You are landing wrong."

Elizabeth whirled around taking up a defensive stance, "Mr. Darcy!"

He bowed, "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you."

Elizabeth was embarrassed to have been caught off guard so easily. "No, it is I who should have been more aware. May I ask what is wrong with the way I'm landing?"

"Would you permit me to show you?"

At her nod Mr. Darcy continued, "Very well, try that jump again landing as you did."

Elizabeth did as he asked and as she landed Mr. Darcy jumped forward and pushed her. She stumbled and quickly regained her footing.

Mr. Darcy smiled, "You recovered well but try it like this." He moved toward her reaching out his hands and then paused, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to treat you, for the moment, as if you were my student?"

Elizabeth gave her consent and Mr. Darcy put his hands on her adjusting her posture and moving her feet into a slightly different position, "Try it again but land like this."

Elizabeth did so and Mr. Darcy pushed her again but this time she barely stumbled. "I see what you mean," she said, "landing in this position gives me more stability but it feels very awkward."

"With practice it will come to feel quite natural."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you Mr. Darcy I am very much obliged."

She expected him to make his bow and be on his way but he surprised her by asking, "May I offer myself as a sparring partner?"

Elizabeth hesitated. While there were not many among her acquaintance whose society she would not prefer it was a rare opportunity to spar with someone of such skill. Elizabeth hadn't had a worthy sparring partner since their training master had left them. Her younger sisters could never be bothered and Jane, while willing enough to indulge Elizabeth, was too kind hearted to present her much of a challenge.

"I would not wish to interrupt your walk Mr. Darcy."

"The interruption is a welcome one I assure you." Something in his answer sounded familiar to Elizabeth but she couldn't recollect what and it made her uneasy. She agreed to the match, however, and the two of them began to circle each warily.

Elizabeth performed well and their match went on longer than might have been expected but Mr. Darcy was stronger and more experienced and it was perhaps inevitable that he should overpower her at last. He came up behind her and threw his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. They were each breathing heavily and Elizabeth was again disturbed by the feeling of familiarity. She couldn't think why. She had never been this close to a man, with the exceptions of her father and her training master, and of course the vampires she'd fought but that hardly counted.

Mr. Darcy's breath tickled her ear as he asked in a low voice, "Do you concede the match?"

Elizabeth paused. There were things she could do from this position but none of them entirely proper and they would bring her into closer contact with him. The press of his arms unnerved her and she wanted the match to end, "I am at your mercy Mr. Darcy."

He released her and made a low bow thanking her for the match and adding, "You fought well. You're training master would be proud."

Once again Elizabeth expected him take his leave but he actually thought it necessary to accompany her on her walk back to the parsonage. Neither of them said much as they walked along recovering their breath but Elizabeth, feeling all the perverseness of the mischance that should bring him where no one else was brought and to prevent its ever happening again, took care to inform him that the clearing was a favorite haunt of hers. That she should happen to meet him there a second time, therefore, and even a third, was very odd indeed.


	15. Chapter 15: In Vain Have I Struggled

Darcy frowned as he folded Georgiana's letter and put it away. He was puzzled by one particular paragraph where she had written, "I'm so pleased to hear you have renewed your acquaintance with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I almost wish, now, that I had joined you at Rosings for the sake of meeting her myself."

Why Georgiana would express a wish of meeting Miss Bennet was a mystery to Darcy. He had only mentioned briefly that he had seen her on Easter and was sure he couldn't have mentioned her more than once or twice in his letters from Hertfordshire. He certainly hadn't told his sister that since Easter he'd been calling on Miss Bennet every day or that he had met and spared with her thrice while walking, the first time by accident the next two by design, and had hopes of doing so again. She had no reason to suspect Darcy's interest in Miss Bennet and she was normally reticent about meeting new people.

Had Colonel Fitzwilliam been writing about her? Colonel Fitzwilliam ought to be careful that his open easy manners didn't give Miss Bennet the wrong idea. Darcy decided to broach the subject with him and took the opportunity of doing so as the two of them were at billiards later the same morning. He began by mentioning how often Fitzwilliam visited the parsonage to which the Colonel replied, "And, I suppose _you_ only go there for the sake of the walk. I don't mind admitting it; I enjoy Miss Bennet's company. Even you have to acknowledge how much more enjoyable this visit has been, aside from what you learned about Lady Catherine of course."

"You do realize that Mr. Bennet's estate is entailed to Mr. Collins."

"Yes, Lady Catherine mentioned it."

"And there's the matter of Miss Bennet's family."

"Darcy, I'm only enjoying her company for the time that I'm here. You don't need to rush in and save me from an imprudent marriage."

"Yes but are you sure it's prudent to enjoy her company so openly? You might raise her hopes."

"Miss Bennet doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who expects a proposal from any man who pays her a bit of attention."

Darcy raised his eyebrows. Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke again, "Not every woman is out to trap a husband you know!"

"Still, you might judge well to make your situation clear."

"Yes that would be a pleasant conversation. Good morning Miss Bennet. Lovely weather we are having today. By the way you don't have a distant relative that's likely to die and give you twenty thousand pounds…no? Ah well, then I hope you aren't expecting me to propose."

"I'm sure you could manage something better than that and it's always better to be safe in these situations."

Fitzwilliam sighed, "You may have a point. If I can manage to work it _smoothly_ into the conversation I'll give her a hint," Darcy lined up his next shot as Fitzwilliam continued, "and take myself out of your way."

Darcy missed his shot sending billiard balls flying all over the table, "That's _not_ what I meant!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam only smiled.

^;;^

_Thursday evening_

When they heard the voices of Lady Catherine's guests both Darcy and Fitzwilliam found they had, had enough port and were ready for tea. They moved to join the others in the drawling room but not before Fitzwilliam imparted the news that the matter they had discussed a few days ago regarding Miss Bennet had been dealt with that very morning. Darcy only nodded his approval but he felt the rightness of it that Colonel Fitzwilliam should make it clear he had no intentions toward her on the very day that Darcy had decided to make it clear that he _did_.

Darcy could deny himself no longer. His passion was too strong. Her family, her situation in life, none of it was enough to overcome his desire. It couldn't be helped he must have her for his wife.

Having clarified his feelings to himself the only thing left to do was to make them clear to Miss Bennet. This Darcy intended to do at the earliest opportunity. He didn't want to delay his departure again without giving Colonel Fitzwilliam a reason. Darcy knew he would have no chance of getting her alone tonight under his aunt's watchful eye but he looked forward to an evening in her company. Especially as he considered that recent events might draw some of her attention away from Colonel Fitzwilliam and towards himself.

These were the happy considerations that attended Darcy as he entered the drawling room only to be disappointed to discover Miss Bennet's absence. Colonel Fitzwilliam was quick to ask after her and Mrs. Collins explained that she had a headache and hadn't felt up to joining them. This simple explanation from Mrs. Collins was followed by a much longer speech from her husband full of his cousin's regrets and apologies to Lady Catherine.

Darcy had settled down for an evening which would be all the harder to bear after his recent expectations when it occurred to him that this would be the ideal time to catch Miss Bennet alone. Anyone who might interrupt them was already gathered here and he could ask after her health as a reason for his visit. Here Darcy checked himself. If she were ill would this be the best time to propose? But then if she were ill enough to be in bed the servant wouldn't admit him. It was just as likely she wasn't up to seeing Colonel Fitzwilliam or listening to his Aunt. Surely his offer would be just the thing to improve her spirits. She must be wondering why it was taking him so long to come to the point knowing as she did that he was to leave on Saturday.

Having decided on his course of action Darcy turned to his aunt, "Lady Catherine you must hear what Mr. Collins was telling me the other day about his plans for his garden. I'm sure he'd appreciate your advice on the matter."

Mr. Collins was more than delighted by the opportunity to talk to Lady Catherine of his garden in the minutest detail and Lady Catherine, who was not the least bit deterred by the fact that she'd never so much as pulled a weed or cut her own flowers from judging herself to be an authority on the subject, was not able to resist giving her advice with equal specificity. While she was thus occupied Darcy excused himself to the others saying there was something he needed to take care of, slipped out of the room and left the house.

Not wanting the bother of ordering his carriage Darcy headed to the parsonage on foot taking the now familiar path. It was growing dark but that was nothing to him and the walk would give him time to gather his thoughts.

^;;^

Darcy was led into the room were Miss Bennet was sitting (Elizabeth, he would soon be calling her Elizabeth). She did look a little pale. He quickly asked after her health and expressed his wish of hearing that she were better but could barely attend to her answer. He sat down for a few moments, and then getting up, walked about the room. Perhaps this wasn't the right time. He should leave her. No, what better opportunity would he have? He took a deep breath strengthening his resolve. He moved toward her, "In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Her surprise was evident and the blood rushed to her cheeks in a most becoming manner. He wished he could take her in his arms that very moment but the thing must be done properly. Elizabeth gave him no reply which he considered sufficient encouragement to continue. He confessed all that he felt, all that he had long felt for her. Now that he was finally saying the words his expressions were all the more passionate for having been repressed so long but he was too honest not to confess the scruples that had long prevented his forming any serious design on her. He spoke of his sense of her inferiority of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination. He made sure to be clear about the terms she must agree to if he were to marry her. They must not have children but there were ways it could be avoided. They could still have a true marriage in every sense of the word, for now that was all the explanation he could go into and he hoped she would forgive him the impropriety of saying this much but it was necessary she understand. He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavors, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand.

As he finished speaking Darcy leaned against the mantelpiece watching as Elizabeth blushed even more magnificently than he had ever seen her do before. It was done. Now he had only to hear her reply and she would be his.

"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, and if I could _feel_ gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot. I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."

What was she saying? How could she possibility be saying this? She was turning him down! It was impossible! Darcy's surprise and anger were so great that he had to fight not to extend his fangs. He struggled to regain his composure. It was some time before he could trust himself to speak without growling, "And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little _endeavor_ at civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance."

"I might as well inquire," replied she, "why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? That you wish to have me in your marriage bed but do not wish me to bear your children! Do you think me so tainted that any children of mine would grow up to be in trade regardless of their upbringing? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I _was_ uncivil? But I have other provocations. You know I have. Do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

Darcy was just beginning to come to a realization when her mention of her sister caused him to lose his train of thought. How could she have learned about that? But his embarrassment was short lived as he considered the rightness of his actions.

Miss Bennet continued, "…You dare not, you cannot deny that you have been the principal, if not the only means of dividing them from each other of exposing one to the censure of the world for caprice and instability, the other to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind."

By this time he was able to answer with assumed tranquility, "I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, or that I rejoice in my success. For _him_ there is still hope for a better future."

"But it is not merely this affair," she continued, "on which my dislike is founded. Long before it had taken place my opinion of you was decided. Your character was unfolded in the recital which I received many months ago from Mr. Wickham. On this subject, what can you have to say? In what imaginary act of friendship can you here defend yourself?"

Mr. Wickham! Darcy could not repress a low growl, "You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns!"

"Who that knows what his misfortunes have been, can help feeling an interest in him?"

"His misfortunes!" repeated Darcy contemptuously; "yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed."

"And of your infliction," cried Miss Bennet with energy. "You have reduced him to his present state of poverty, comparative poverty. You have withheld the advantages, which you must know to have been designed for him. You have deprived the best years of his life, of that independence which was no less his due than his desert. You have done all this! and yet you can treat the mention of his misfortunes with contempt and ridicule."

Darcy growled exposing his fangs. Anger boiled inside him. He wanted to bite to wound. He stepped toward her.

^;;^

For a moment Elizabeth didn't comprehend what she was seeing. The expression on Mr. Darcy's face was terrible to behold. His pupils grew larger until his eyes looked black. Fangs shot out from his mouth. Clearly he was a dhampire. How had she never suspected it before? His Aunt being what she was.

Elizabeth was unarmed. She wore only the small cross around her neck and she suspected that wouldn't hurt _him_ any more than sunlight would. Now Elizabeth felt she'd been foolish not to arm herself but she sparred no time in self recrimination. As Mr. Darcy stepped toward her she sprang from her seat and grabbed up the fire poker taking a defensive stance. At least it was iron and had a sharp point. She knew from previous experience that he could be harmed. He had said himself that a dagger would kill him though she knew not weather to his information could be trusted.

Knowing if she did not begin by being impertinent she would soon lose her courage Elizabeth spoke angrily, "Mr. Darcy! How dare you attack me in Lady Catherine's territory without her permission while I am a guest of her Ladyship's Clergy man?!"

It had been an absurd thing to say. Elizabeth couldn't fathom where her words had come from and was all the more surprised that it seemed to work. Mr. Darcy started, withdrew his fangs, and backed up. He moved to stand behind a nearby chair. Keeping it between them he watched her feet and poker with equal wariness.

Elizabeth spoke. "You are a dhampire." He hardly needed her to point this out but she'd felt the need to articulate her astonishment.

He nodded. His voice sounded strange and raspy when he answered, "I thought you knew. But that can be no objection considering _your_ family."

Elizabeth knew it would be dangerous to anger him again but couldn't seem to stop herself from replying venomously, "And did you also _think_, that my connections were so low and my situation in life so desperate that I would accept an offer from a _monster_?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed, his hands turned white as he gripped the back of the chair, "I am not a monster. I do not drink human blood. I do not kill."

"It is not your fangs that make you a monster Mr. Darcy. It is your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others."

"And this," cried Darcy, "is your opinion of me! My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps, these offences might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt the honest confession of my scruples."

"You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared me the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner."

She saw him start at this, but he said nothing, and she continued, "You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it. I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

He was gripping the chair so tightly that his fingernails cut into the fabric.

"You have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time, and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."

And with these words he hastily left the room, and Elizabeth heard him the next moment open the front door and quit the house.

The tumult of her mind was now painfully great. Her astonishment, as she reflected on what had passed, was increased by every review of it. She knew not how to support herself, and from actual weakness sat down and cried for half an hour.

^;;^

Darcy sunk his fangs into the deer. The warm blood flowed down his throat. He never wanted to stop. Why _should_ he stop? Why shouldn't he drain it? Why shouldn't he drain _her_? The image of Miss Bennet holding the fire poker came into his mind, her eyes flashing, her heart beating with the rush of adrenaline, ready to defend herself, ready to kill him. He slowly withdrew his fangs and released the deer.

He sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands. She _hated_ him. How could he have thought…Darcy tired to push back the memories that flooded through his mind. Their conversations at Netherfield, the visits he'd paid to her, their sparing sessions, their walks. He couldn't understand… the words she'd thrown at him tonight… they rang in his mind as clearly as if she were speaking them at this moment… over and over in his mind.

She didn't know. The realization came to him slowly. It seemed impossible but she didn't know. What had her father been thinking?

"Why should I care?" Darcy asked himself, it was none of his concern. He would leave her family to deal with their own issues. But even as he thought it he knew he couldn't leave it at that. It was too dangerous, she needed to know, and he needed a chance to defend himself.

Darcy stood. He knew now what he would do. He would get himself under control. He would return to Rosings and slip quietly up to his room. He would write a letter.


	16. Chapter 16: Be Not Alarmed

_A/N: I've used italic here where I would have used a handwriting font if it were possible (not to be confused with Darcy speaking in italics)._

* * *

_Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten. The effort which the formation, and the perusal of this letter must occasion should have been spared had I not vital information to impart and had not my character required it to be written and read . You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice. _

_Two offences of a very different nature you last night laid to my charge. The first-mentioned was that, regardless of the sentiments of either, I had detached Mr. Bingley from your sister; and the other, that I had, in defiance of various claims, in defiance of honor and humanity, ruined the immediate prosperity and blasted the prospects of Mr. Wickham. Willfully and wantonly to have thrown off the companion of my youth, the acknowledged favorite of my father, a young man who had scarcely any other dependence than on our patronage, and who had been brought up to expect its exertion, would be a depravity, to which the separation of two young persons, whose affection could be the growth of only a few weeks, could bear no comparison. But from the severity of that blame which was last night so liberally bestowed, respecting each circumstance, I shall hope to be in future secured, when the following account of my actions and their motives has been read. If, in the explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am sorry. The necessity must be obeyed, and farther apology would be absurd. _

Darcy removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves pausing to think of how best to begin. After a few minutes he picked up his pen and continued:

_In order for each of the above circumstances to be explained it is necessary that I first relate some of my own family history. I must now mention circumstances which if they were widely know would put me in some danger, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy._

_My Aunt as you have undoubtedly deduced is a vampire. What you are perhaps unaware of is that my mother was a vampire as well. In their youth both sisters had become dissatisfied with what they considered extremely limited opportunities for women of their class and wished to do more with their lives than marry well. At this time they made the acquaintance of a Lady __Eleanor__ Ashley. A very powerful vampire who convinced them of the advantages of this type of an existence such as remaining young for many centuries and the power they would receive. Such inconveniences, she assured them, as the need to drink blood and avoid sunlight were barely to be regarded in comparison to all the rewards. She further persuaded them into believing themselves to be of such strength of mind and character that there was no danger of their ever going feral. Weather she used a glamour to add weight to her case I know not. Both ladies have always believed they made the decision to be turned of their own free will and my Aunt continues to consider herself to be far superior to mere humans. _

_This decision did for a time cause a breach between themselves and their younger brother, who is now Colonel Fitzwilliam's father the Earl of -, who considered what they had done an abomination. They did eventually reconcile and he more or less agreed to disagree with his sisters' choices and their connection was preserved. While my Uncle will not have anything to do with what he calls "vampire concerns" he has not prevented Colonel Fitzwilliam from helping me to keep an eye on my aunt. Colonel Fitzwilliam also keeps watch on me and has given me his word that he will terminate my existence should I ever go feral. A most important reassurance as the thought that I might someday harm the very people I now work to protect is abhorrent to me. But I digress from my purpose._

Now that Darcy was telling the story it seemed to flow out of him almost as if it had a will of its own. For a moment he imagined what it would have been like to tell her all this in person and under different circumstances, to have her listen to _his_ history with the kind, sympathetic ear he imagined she had granted Mr. Wickham. Was he foolish to expose himself to someone so prejudiced against him? He continued:

_My mother and Aunt allowed Lady Eleanor to turn them into vampires but my mother came to regret her decision and to wish she had not been so hasty in giving up her humanity and never more so then when she met and fell in love with my father who was fully human. My father's attachment for her was as strong as hers for him and it was not long before he made her an offer of marriage. Unwilling to lose what she felt was her one best chance at happiness by turning him down, yet unable to support the idea of lying to him, my mother confessed to him what she was. My father was an excellent man, who feeling assured that she did not plan to turn him into a bit of snack, for my mother never drank human blood, accepted what could not be changed and they were married. My mother gave him two sons, my brother George who was three years my senior and me. My mother being what she was it was inevitable that my brother and I should be __dhampires but my father thought nothing of this, trusting that his love for us and my mother's tutelage would be enough to ensure that our human nature prevailed over our vampire temperaments. _

_For a time my father's faith, that all would turn out well, appeared to be justified. My mother taught us to drink the blood of animals, to drink only what we needed and never to take enough to kill. My father loved us as fervently as any father could ever love his sons. For the first twelve years of my brother's life he never tasted human blood, nor did I and I still have not to this day. For my brother however this all changed when he became feral in his twelfth year. As you may be aware males are more likely than females to go feral and first borns are likelier still. In spite of the pains that my parents had taken my brother proved to be no exception. No one was ever able to discern what set him off. _

_Young as I was, I was barely aware of what had happened at the time. To me it seemed as if one hour my brother had been as he always was and the next he was gone. The full circumstances I did not learn until many years later. My brother had gone feral and attacked and killed a number of our stable hands as well as several horses. So lost to all human feeling was he that when my father sought to restrain him he turned on him as well. My father was forced to defend himself and killed my brother in the process, though that had not been his intent, and his grief was great. _

_All this took place during the daytime and my mother was unaware of it until my father returned to the house with the information. On learning what had happened, her grief was so great that she lost all control of her _nature_ and became feral herself so that my father was forced to kill her as well. I don't believe he would have done so to save his own life but the safety of the entire staff was at stake. The pain this brought to my father was beyond anything I can describe. It was seeing what he suffered that determined me not to have children of my own and it was from similar pain that I sought to protect my friend._

Darcy paused to mend his pen. He removed his cravat and ran his fingers through his hair while thinking whether he should he proceed with his family's story now that he had started it. No, he decided, it would be easier to give the explanation for his interference in her sister's affairs and she would be anxious to hear it. Once again he picked up his pen:

_I had not been long in Hertfordshire before I saw that your father was also a dhampire. It was on the evening when Bingley and I brought you home after your altercation with the feral vampires that you father revealed his fangs to me. It was only for a moment but it was enough to confirm what I had already suspected. I had previously been aware of another blood drinker in the area due to the bite marks I had seen on a number of deer and had reason to believe you to have some vampire heritage. It can't have escaped your notice that Bingley's horse was afraid of you, my own of course has been trained not to fear vampires, and to the best of my knowledge it is only humans with some vampire blood that can sense feral vampires hunting. _

_Being convinced that your father was not feral I saw no reason to raise the topic and would not do so now if I had not come to believe that you are unaware of this truth. If this is indeed the case I am sorry to be the one to acquaint you with the information as your repugnance towards the bearer must render the news all the less desirable. Why your father choose to keep you in ignorance I know not and I would not ordinarily interfere with the decisions a father makes for his daughters but it is dangerous for you not to know what you are. While at present you've shown no sign of menace there's always a chance that vampire instincts might emerge in you, especially during times of great stress, and these impulses are all the harder to cope with unprepared. _

_To return to the matter at hand, however, it was not your sister's nature that gave me cause for concern so much as it was her future offspring. You all seem to have inherited more human traits than vampire and in your eldest sister I have noticed no vampire traits at all. Perhaps with her being, so to speak, only a quarter vampire and Bingley being fully human there would have been no danger to their children but it is impossible to know how these things will turn out. I know of a case of a man going feral when the only vampire in his family was so far back that it was barely remembered. _

_I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your eldest sister to any other young woman in the country. But it was not till the evening of the dance at Netherfield that I had any apprehension of his feeling a serious attachment. I had often seen him in love before. At that ball, while I had the honor of dancing with you, I was first made acquainted, by Sir William Lucas's accidental information, that Bingley's attentions to your sister had given rise to a general expectation of their marriage. He spoke of it as a certain event, of which the time alone could be undecided. From that moment I observed my friend's behavior attentively; and I could then perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him. Your sister I also watched. In her I observed no symptom of peculiar regard and I was glad to believe she would feel no great sorrow if Bingley's attentions were withdrawn. _

_If __you__ have not been mistaken here, __I__ must have been in an error. Your superior knowledge of your sister must make the latter probable. If it be so, if I have been misled by such error to inflict pain on her, your resentment has not been unreasonable. That I was desirous of believing her indifferent is certain but I will venture to say that my investigations and decisions are not usually influenced by my hopes or fears. I did not believe her to be indifferent because I wished it; I believed it on impartial conviction, as truly as I wished it in reason._

_The part which I acted is now to be explained. Bingley's sisters' uneasiness had been equally excited with my own though for different reasons. Our coincidence of feeling was soon discovered and, sensible that no time was to be lost in detaching their brother, we shortly resolved on joining him directly in London. We accordingly went and there I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend the certain evils of such a choice._

_Your family, I am sorry to say, provided ample reasons for my objections without my making any reference to your sisters vampire heritage. The want of connection could not be so great an evil to my friend as to me but the situation of your mother's family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison of that total want of propriety so frequently, so almost uniformly betrayed by herself, by your three younger sisters, and occasionally even by your father. Pardon me. It pains me to offend you. But amidst your concern for the defects of your nearest relations, and your displeasure at this representation of them, let it give you consolation to consider that, to have conducted yourselves so as to avoid any share of the like censure, is praise no less generally bestowed on you and your eldest sister, than it is honorable to the sense and disposition of both. I will only say farther, that from what passed the evening of the Netherfield ball my opinion of all parties was confirmed, and the strength of my primary inducement heightened in wishing to preserve my friend from what I esteemed a most unhappy connection._

_But, however earnestly I described and enforced my objections I do not suppose that it would ultimately have prevented the marriage, had it not been seconded by the assurance, which I hesitated not in giving, of your sister's indifference. He had before believed her to return his affection with sincere, if not with equal regard. But Bingley has great natural modesty, with a stronger dependence on my judgment than on his own. To convince him, therefore, that he had deceived himself, was no very difficult point. To persuade him against returning into Hertfordshire, when that conviction had been given, was scarcely the work of a moment. I cannot blame myself for having done thus much. _

_There is but one part of my conduct in the whole affair on which I do not reflect with satisfaction; it is, that I condescended to adopt the measures of art so far as to conceal from him your sister's being in town. I knew it myself, as it was known to Miss Bingley; but her brother is even yet ignorant of it. Perhaps this concealment, this disguise was beneath me; it is done, however, and it was done for the best. On this subject I have nothing more to say, no other apology to offer. If I have wounded your sister's feelings, it was unknowingly done; and though the motives which governed me may to you very naturally appear insufficient, I have not yet learnt to condemn them. _

Here Darcy was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It turned out to be his own man who had come to check on whether Mr. Darcy needed anything. Darcy was a bit surprised since Wilkes did not usually come without being called but then he happened to glance at the clock and answered with true remorse, "Wilkes, I'm sorry, I lost track of the time. I won't need anything more tonight you may go to bed."

"It's no problem Mr. Darcy. I'll just lay out your nightshirt then?" It was not unusual for Darcy to have Wilkes lay out his things and then send him to bed since Darcy didn't need as much sleep.

"Don't bother I can manage." But at the look on Wilkes' face Darcy relented and had him lay out the night shirt after all. Darcy smiled at the thought that Wilkes must think him helpless to find his own night shirt and be afraid he would end up sleeping in and wrinkling his cloths or make a mess rummaging around to find it. Then again he might be right. It wasn't like Darcy paid much attention to where Wilkes kept his things. Wilkes laid out the night shirt, hung up Darcy's jacket, and made sure he had water in his wash stand before saying goodnight.

"I'll need to get dressed around 8:00 tomorrow but then I won't need you again until I change for dinner. You can have the rest of the morning to yourself."

"Very good sir."

Then he was gone and Darcy was left alone with the hardest part of his letter still to write. He got up and splashed some cold water on his face before picking up his pen for the final piece:

_With respect to that other, more weighty accusation, of having injured Mr. Wickham, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of what he has __particularly__ accused me I am ignorant; but of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity. _

_Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates. This man's wife had some vampire blood which gave him and my father something in common and strengthened their friendship. His good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge. My father also allowed him to train with me to slay vampires, after we each promised we would only kill those that had gone feral._

_My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging, he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. Twice Mr. Wickham and I worked together to defend Pemberley from a pack of feral vampires, a circumstance which further endeared him to my father. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities, the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which Mr. Darcy could not have. While Mr. Wickham does not have fangs or need to drink blood he did inherit some vampire abilities including the ability to glamour a human. Rather than exercise this ability only as necessary to protect himself, I have long suspected, he makes use of it for his own selfish ends to convince tradesmen to give him credit and to gain other gratifications though I have never been able to find proof of this and, he so easily passes as human, to accuse him without proof would be futile. _

_Here again I shall give you pain, to what degree you only can tell, but whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character. It adds even another motive. My excellent father died about five years ago and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow and, if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying the law. I rather wished than believed him to be sincere; but, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved. His studying the law, however was a mere pretence, and being now free from all restraint, his life was one of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, were exceedingly bad. While Mr. Wickham's glamours are initially quite powerful he does have the disadvantage that people seem to build up a resistance to them over time. Eventually tradesmen stop extending to credit to him and wonder at themselves for letting him build up so much debt in the first place. _

_Mr. Wickham informed me he had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. He even went so far as to threaten to reveal me as a dhampire, and intimated that such exposure would likely lead to suspicion regarding the number of deaths in my family. Prejudice against my kind being what it is, his knowledge of my nature could have done me great harm but I had bought up his Lambton debts and so had something to hold against him should he expose me. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice. _

_I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself. A few years after my mother's death; my father married again this time to a fully human woman. She was a loving wife to him and a kind and caring mother to me. She provided us with the only happiness either of us had experienced since the death of my mother and brother and a year after their marriage provided an even greater source of joy by giving my father a daughter, my half-sister, Georgiana. Unfortunately the birth was a difficult one and my stepmother was so weakened by it that her health thereafter was always fragile. Five years later she caught a cold, accompanied by a high fever, from which she never recovered. We all missed her greatly but Georgiana was the one bright spot in our time of grief. On my father's death she was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. _

_About a year ago she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it to Ramsgate. Thither also went Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived, proved to have a prior acquaintance with Mr. Wickham and arranged for him to be alone with Georgiana. I arrived unexpectedly and found her in his arms and under the influence of a glamour. She was then but fifteen and had not developed her mental abilities sufficiently to be able to resist him. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. _

_Mr. Wickham quit the place immediately and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge but not before she confessed what she knew of Mr. Wickham's plan, which according to her information had been to compromise my sister's virtue and then force me to accept a marriage between them. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed. _

_Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure for glamours are too little understood by the population at large and many would consider her to be at fault. The only thing I could do was to make sure she was properly trained to protect herself in the future and properly guarded in the meanwhile. _

_This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. I know not in what manner, under what form of falsehood he has imposed on you; but his success is not perhaps to be wondered at, ignorant as you previously were of everything concerning either. Detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. _

_You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you when we spoke; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. For the truth of everything here related to my family, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of __me__ should make __my__ assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him, I shall endeavor to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you. _

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy added the date and time to the top of the letter, sealed it and leaned back with a sigh. It was done. Darcy felt drained as if every emotion had been wrung out of him by the writing of the letter and he wanted only to sleep. There was still the matter of getting it into her hands but he'd worry about that in the morning. He changed into his night shirt and, still feeling badly about keeping his valet up so late, was especially careful not to wrinkle his cloths as he placed them on the back of a chair for Mr. Wilkes to deal with in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: Rather a dark chapter I know._

_I realized too late that I should have put in some little clue that Mr. Bennet wasn't a pure vampire, had him eat or go out in the sun –sorry my bad! _

_I hope those of you who guessed about Lizzy and have been waiting for confirmation or have been waiting for Darcy's back-story found it to be worth the wait. In part I wanted all this revealed when it was revealed to Lizzy. Also, I think Darcy would normally avoid thinking about the dark-sad stuff in his past so this was the first time he had reason to. _

_I have to do some work on Lizzy's reaction to the letter so I may be longer in getting the next chapter posted and I'm almost through the part where I have a lot of the writing done so I'm going to start slowing down. It's all in my head but I need to get it into writing. Plus I had some unexpected days off this week and that won't continue. I had considered doling out the early chapters more slowly so as not to raise expectations and give me a chance to work on the later ones but I was too anxious to get you these chapters. Sometimes when people say things in the reviews it's like waiting for someone to finish a book I've already read except that you can't read it till I give you the chapters. So it makes me anxious to get you the chapters!_

_So Shameless teaser in the hopes of keeping you interested: There may be a thing or two Darcy doesn't know. _

_Hmm – I didn't think I'd be the sort to get all chatty in the author notes. Anyway thanks for reading – given the number of P&P fanfics to choose from I'm pleased to get as many views as I have and thanks to those who review – I really enjoy hearing your reactions and it make me want to keep writing. _


	17. Chapter 17: Alarmed

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the same thoughts and meditations which had at length closed her eyes. She could not yet recover from the surprise of what had happened: it was impossible to think of anything else. Soon after breakfast she found herself growing increasingly restless. Unable to settle to any employment she resolved to indulge herself in air and exercise. She was proceeding directly to her favorite walk, when the recollection of Mr. Darcy's sometimes coming there stopped her, and instead of entering the park she turned up the lane. The park paling was still the boundary on one side, and each time she let her attention wander she found her feet headed toward her usual haunt as if something were pulling her in that direction. After correcting her course several times she finally decided it would not hurt to indulge the temptation so far as to _look_ into the park and stopped at one of the gates in order to do so. The five weeks which she had now passed in Kent had made a great difference in the country, and every day was adding to the verdure of the early trees. She was on the point of pulling herself away to continue her walk, when she caught a glimpse of a gentleman within the sort of grove which edged the park. He was moving that way and, fearful of its being Mr. Darcy, she was directly retreating but the person who advanced was now near enough to see her, and stepping forward with eagerness, pronounced her name. She had turned away but on hearing herself called, though in a voice which proved it to be Mr. Darcy, she moved again towards the gate.

^;;^

Darcy had risen early and, after a hurried breakfast, walked out to the grove where he might meet Miss Bennet if she came out for a walk. It was earlier than he might reasonably expect her to be out but he didn't want to risk missing her if she should come. After some time had passed Darcy started to question the sagacity of his plan. He could be waiting here all day and she might not come at all. Setting aside his scruples he decided to call her. He had never purposely used a calling on a human before but he persuaded himself that it was justified by the circumstance and he was only increasing the possibility of that which might naturally occur.

Darcy was by no means sure that his calling would succeed. He had not forgotten that she had resisted Mr. Wickham's and the distance there had not been so great. His calling her at Netherfield had been in closer quarters and the very act of his doing so might have built up her resistance. It was a condition in his favor, however, that she often walked this way. It should not be so hard to call her to a place she often came on her own especially, he thought with a twinge of regret, if her mind were disturbed by the events of the previous evening.

Darcy had been at it for some time and was on the verge of abandoning his plan when he sensed her nearby. He quickly moved toward her and stepped forward calling her name. Upon her turning back handed her his letter explaining his presence in the grove and asking her to read it. She took it but made no reply and he added a hypnotic suggestion, "_Please, read it_."

Miss Bennet nodded, "Very well."

Unnerved by her once again responding as if she had heard his suggestion Darcy made a slight bow, turned again into the plantation, and walked away. He was about to return to Rosings when he reconsidered. If he visited the parsonage now, to take his leave, he would be sure of missing Miss Bennet and if Fitzwilliam suggested visiting together he could truthfully answer that he'd already been. The walk to the parsonage had lost all its charms for him but he faced it as he would any necessary task and thought only of getting it over with as quickly as possible.

^;;^

With no expectation of pleasure, but with the strongest curiosity, Elizabeth opened the letter, and, to her still increasing wonder, perceived its length. Pursuing her way along the lane, she began to read.

If Elizabeth, when Mr. Darcy gave her the letter, did not expect it to contain a renewal of his offers, she had formed no expectation at all of its contents. But such as they were, it may be well supposed how eagerly she went through them, and what a contrariety of emotion they excited. Her feelings as she read were scarcely to be defined. She read with an eagerness which hardly left her power of comprehension, and from impatience of knowing what the next sentence might bring, was incapable of attending to the sense of the one before her eyes. Astonishment, apprehension, and even horror, oppressed her. She wished to discredit it entirely, repeatedly exclaiming, "This must be false! This cannot be! This must be the grossest falsehood!" When she had gone through the whole letter, though scarcely knowing anything of the last page or two, she put it hastily away, protesting that she would not regard it, that she would never look in it again.

In this perturbed state of mind, with thoughts that could rest on nothing, she walked on; but it would not do, in half a minute the letter was unfolded again, and collecting herself as well as she could, she again began the mortifying perusal of all he had written, and commanded herself so far as to examine the meaning of every sentence.

The background Mr. Darcy gave of himself was mournful indeed. She wondered that she hadn't been struck by it when Mr. Wickham told her of the deaths in Mr. Darcy's family. She had been so focused on what he'd been implying about Mr. Darcy's part in these fatalities that she'd never thought how sad it was for a child to suffer such losses. Perhaps these experiences, at such a young age, accounted for some of Mr. Darcy's demeanor and found she could feel some sympathy for his being so disagreeable although she could not excuse him for it.

"_I had not been long in Hertfordshire before I saw that your father was also a dhampire." _

Elizabeth stopped at this sentence. That couldn't be true. It was absurd. Surely such a thing could not escape her notice. For a short time she persuaded herself that it was all fabrication. That Mr. Darcy's true and only objections to the match were the ones he had represented to Mr. Bingley but then, what Mr. Darcy had said about Mr. Bingley's horse, about the bite marks, suddenly she was flooded by memories:

Elizabeth sat at a distance watching Jane take her riding lesson, her eyes stung with unshed tears, "Why don't the horses like me Papa?"

"They don't dislike you Lizzy, you only make them nervous. It's like that with some people. There's no rhyme or reason to it."

"But they like Jane."

"Well, Jane is not so fit for walking as you are. She'll need to be able to ride."

"How would the horse know that?"

Her father shook his head, "You ask too many questions Lizzy. I can't ride either." He nodded at his crutch, "Won't you walk with me?"

With a smile Elizabeth jumped up to take her Father's free hand. "Even if I _could_ ride I would walk with you, Papa, whenever you wanted to."

Her father gave her an affectionate smile and ruffled her hair.

"Papa, where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean? I did not go out last night."

"I woke in the middle of the night and I saw you from the window. You were returning to the house."

"You must have been dreaming."

"Papa, what would be biting the animals?"

"Of what are you speaking?"

"I heard you talking with Peter. He said there was something biting the animals. He wanted to hunt for it but you told him it was nothing to worry about."

"And so it is not." Her father looked at her sharply, "Where were you when you heard this conversation Lizzy?"

"Walking in the shrubbery."

"That is too far. You hear things you should not be able to hear. You must put them out of your mind. It will upset people if you mention it."

"Why?"

Her father smiled, "You ask too many questions Lizzy."

"But why should it upset people?"

"Lizzy do you trust your Papa?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you, you must not let people know you can hear them unless they are standing nearby. You must put the things they say out of your mind and not mention them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

Elizabeth could hear her training Master's voice coming from her father's study, "…they should learn more about the characteristics of vampires and about…"

"No." Her father cut him off, "I hired you to teach my daughters to defend themselves should a vampire attack. You may train them in meditation as well if you wish but that is all."

Elizabeth moved quickly away. This was obviously something she wasn't meant to hear. It was better to get away than to have to pretend ignorance later; especially on a topic that had aroused her curiosity. What didn't her father want them to learn?

"The only thing you need to know about vampires is how to defend yourself from them!"

Could it be true? Why did her father never speak about his parents? Why didn't he want her to learn more about vampires? Why during her childhood had he so often encouraged her questions on a variety of subjects but told her, at times, that she asked too many? But if it were true why wouldn't he have told her?

A much earlier memory hit her so strongly that she grabbed at her stomach, nearly doubling over as if she were ill. She was forced to sit down as the memory overwhelmed her.

It was cold. Lizzy had escaped the nursery. She wore only her nightgown, running down the hall in her bare feet, _terrified_, "Edmund! NOooo Edmund!"

Papa stepped out into the hall catching her, hugging her. Her father was young, strong, he didn't use a crutch. "It's just a nightmare Lizzy."

But her Papa was frightened too. She could tell. Papa was never afraid of anything! "No Edmund! Edmund feels wrong! Edmund scared Lizzy! Ran Away!"

Mama came out another door, stroking Lizzy's hair, trying to sooth her, "Shhh, it's OK honey, it's OK."

"NOooo Edumund! Feels wrong! Ran away!" Why didn't they understand?

"She had a nightmare. _Edmund is fine you just checked on him_." Papa's voice sounded strange.

"It's just a nightmare darling. Edmund is fine I just checked on him."

Papa handed her to Mama, Lizzy struggled to get away, "No Edmund wrong! Papa fix Edmund!"

Papa kissed her on the forehead, "It will all be better in the morning." He sounded sad, frightened.

Mama carried her back to the nursery, rocking her, singing to her, as Lizzy sobbed, "Edmund… Edmund…" until she cried herself to sleep.

Elizabeth sat trembling unable to shake the feeling of terror. But what had she been so frightened of? Who was Edmund? What did it mean? What did it have to do with Mr. Darcy's letter?

It was some time before Elizabeth could pull herself together. How much time had passed? Would she have been missed? Noticing that she still clutched Mr. Darcy's letter she tucked it away in her sleeve and walked quickly toward the parsonage. She had hoped to slip into the house unnoticed but Charlotte and Maria were just setting out to look for her.

Elizabeth tried to appear composed but Charlotte met her with some alarm, "Eliza, are you unwell?"

"No, I am well, only my headache has come back." It wasn't untrue her head did ache.

"Let me send for the apothecary."

"No, I only need to rest."

"At least take some wine."

Elizabeth was more than willing to comply with this request. She then made her way to her room and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke several hours later when the house maid brought her a tray. It was only due to the fear of distressing Charlotte that Elizabeth forced herself to eat.

No sooner had Elizabeth finished eating than Charlotte came herself to collect the tray and inquire whether her friend was any better. Elizabeth assured her she was much improved and only needed more rest.

"Eliza, I hope you weren't upset by what you learned…" For a moment Elizabeth wondered at her friend's discernment but Charlotte added, "…about Lady Catherine. Vampires really aren't so bad as most people believe."

"Yes, I'm beginning to accept that. I assure you, Charlotte, it wasn't your information regarding Lady Catherine that brought on my headache."

Charlotte stood a moment looking thoughtful, "You haven't…you haven't said anything to Maria, have you?"

"No, of course not."

"It's only that she might not understand. I wouldn't want her to worry."

"I won't say anything."

After asking whether there was anything she could do for Eliza and being assured there was not Charlotte left the room."

Elizabeth pulled Mr. Darcy's letter out of her sleeve and smoothed it out. She had begun to accept what he had said about her father though she couldn't have explained why. But was the risk to her and her sister's children really so great as he had described? If it were so how could any of them marry? And, what was to become of them if they didn't? Elizabeth's had never paid any mind to her mother's anxiety over getting them all wed but, silly and course as her mother could be, her concerns were not without merit. If they didn't marry they would be hard-pressed to support themselves and now, to every other disadvantage, was added the threat of feral children. For herself Elizabeth would almost not have minded but for Jane, the kindest most generous heart in the world, to have lost Mr. Bingley because of something that she neither knew about nor could help was harsh indeed. The idea that Jane could produce a child with the least bit of malice extraordinary.

Here Elizabeth could not help but think that, regardless of Mr. Darcy's legitimate concern for his friend, he had been imperious in separating the couple. Shouldn't it be up to Mr. Bingley weather he married into a vampire family or not? Mr. Darcy had spoken of his dissatisfaction with himself for concealing her sister's presence in town but seemed to think nothing of the greater concealment. As to his belief in her sister's indifference, it might well be so but by his own admission Jane had convinced Mr. Bingley of her regard, she ought not to have been required to convince his friend.

With these thoughts in mind Elizabeth turned to the part of the letter she'd been too distressed to attend to earlier, Mr. Darcy's account of his history with Mr. Wickham. She read with careful attention a relation of events which, if true, must overthrow every cherished opinion of Mr. Wickham's worth, and which bore an alarming affinity to his own history of himself.

The account of his connection with the Pemberley family was exactly what he had related himself and the kindness of the late Mr. Darcy, though she had not before known its extent, agreed equally well with his own words. So far each recital confirmed the other but when she came to the will the difference was great. It was impossible not to feel that there was gross duplicity on one side or the other and, for a few moments, she flattered herself that her wishes did not err. But when she read and re-read with the closest attention the particulars immediately following, of Mr. Wickham's resigning all pretensions to the living, of his receiving in lieu so considerable a sum as three thousand pounds, again was she forced to hesitate. She put down the letter, weighed every circumstance with what she meant to be impartiality and deliberated on the probability of each statement but with little success. On both sides it was only assertion. Again she read on. Every line proved more clearly that the affair, which she had believed it impossible that any contrivance could so represent as to render Mr. Darcy's conduct in it less than infamous, was capable of a turn which must make him entirely blameless throughout the whole.

The extravagance and general profligacy which he scrupled not to lay to Mr. Wickham's charge, exceedingly shocked her; the more so, as she could bring no proof of its injustice. Of his former way of life nothing had been known in Hertfordshire but what he told himself. As to his real character, had information been in her power, she had never felt a wish of enquiring. His countenance, voice, and manner, had established him at once in the possession of every virtue. She tried to recollect some instance of goodness, some distinguished trait of integrity or benevolence, but no such recollection befriended her. After pausing on this point a considerable while she once more continued to read. But, alas! The story which followed, of his designs on Miss Darcy, received some confirmation from something that had passed between Colonel Fitzwilliam and herself only the morning before and at last she was referred for the truth of every particular to Colonel Fitzwilliam himself. Surely Mr. Darcy would never have hazarded such a proposal if he had not been well assured of his cousin's corroboration.

She perfectly remembered everything that had passed in conversation between Mr. Wickham and herself in their first evening at Mr. Philips'. Many of his expressions were still fresh in her memory. She was _now_ struck with the impropriety of such communications to a stranger, the indelicacy of putting himself forward as he had done, and the inconsistency of his professions with his conduct. She remembered that he had boasted of having no fear of seeing Mr. Darcy yet he had avoided the Netherfield ball the very next week. She remembered also that, once the Netherfield family had quitted the country, his story had been everywhere discussed. He had then no reserves, no scruples, in sinking Mr. Darcy's character; though he had assured her that respect for the father would always prevent his exposing the son. She remembered also that he had claimed to believe Mr. Darcy innocent of the deaths in his family. But it was only his claiming not to believe Mr. Darcy responsible that had ever given her the idea of its being a possibility. She wondered it had escaped her before. Why should he bring up something he did not believe that no one would otherwise know anything about?

Every lingering struggle in Mr. Wickham's favor grew fainter and fainter. In farther justification of Mr. Darcy she could not but allow that Mr. Bingley, when questioned by Jane, had long ago asserted his blamelessness in the affair. Proud and repulsive as were Mr. Darcy's manners, she had never in the whole course of their acquaintance, an acquaintance which had latterly brought them much together and given her a sort of intimacy with his ways, seen anything that betrayed him to be unprincipled or unjust. There was nothing that spoke him of irreligious or immoral habits. Among his own connections he was esteemed and valued. Even Mr. Wickham had allowed him merit as a brother and she had often heard him speak so affectionately of his sister as to prove him capable of some amiable feeling. Had his actions been what Mr. Wickham represented them, so gross a violation of everything right could hardly have been concealed from the world. Friendship between a person capable of it and such an amiable man as Mr. Bingley was incomprehensible.

She grew absolutely ashamed of herself. Of neither Darcy nor Wickham could she think without feeling that she had been blind, partial, prejudiced, absurd.

"How despicably have I acted!" she chastised herself; "I, who have prided myself on my discernment! I, who have valued myself on my abilities! How humiliating is this discovery! Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly. Pleased with the preference of one, and offended by the neglect of the other, on the very beginning of our acquaintance, I have courted prepossession and ignorance, and driven reason away, where either were concerned. Till this day I never knew myself."

For her manner of refusing Mr. Darcy Elizabeth had much to regret but she did not regret that she _had_ refused him. She felt compassion for all he had suffered but she could not like him. She was not insensible to the compliment. That he should have been in love with her for so many months, so much in love as to wish to marry her in spite of all his objections, was almost incredible! It was gratifying to have inspired, unconsciously, so strong an affection. But his pride, his abominable pride. That he should think so poorly of her connections when his own aunt was a vampire, and would not help it if she could, was preposterous. It was probable, over time, that his passion would diminish and his objections grow stronger. Had she accepted him he might have come to regret it.

Elizabeth felt obliged to compose herself and rejoin the others. She would need to prepare herself for the invitations from Lady Catherine which were sure to increase after her Ladyship's guests left the country in the morning. They might also see her at the parsonage if the good weather didn't hold; Lady Catherine being one of the few vampires who would venture out on a rainy day with no concern for the chance of a break in the clouds. Elizabeth had no trepidation in regards to meeting again with Mr. Darcy. She had learned from the others that he and Colonel Fitzwilliam had each visited to take their leave while she was out.

Elizabeth had one more week with the Collinses and then she would be returning home where she could…she paused…could what? Ask her father if he were part vampire and if so why he'd never seen fit to mention it? Warn her sisters against she hardly knew what? Each plan seemed more impossible than the other. She almost resented Mr. Darcy for burdening her with the information. "If," she tried to tell herself, "the information is true." But deep in her heart she had ceased to doubt that it was.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter surprised me. All I had from my first draft was Darcy giving her the letter, her starting to read and a note to myself that said, "Write Lizzy's reaction." Even though I know what's coming I wasn't expecting Lizzy to remember these things – especially that last memory._

_As always, thanks for reading!_


	18. Chapter 18: A Long Journey

As Darcy's carriage passed the lodges Mr. Collins stepped out and made the gentlemen a low bow.

"How long do you think that fool has been waiting there for the privilege of bowing to us?"

Col. Fitzwilliam raised his eyebrows, "You're in a fine mood today. Are you so out of spirits to be leaving Rosings?"

Darcy made a low noncommittal sound that almost could have been a growl.

Col. Fitzwilliam continued, "He is a bit…_much_. I'm surprised our aunt can put up with him at times even if he does allow her to drink his blood. Mrs. Collins seems happy enough with her situation however. I understand he first made an offer to Miss Bennet."

This got Darcy's attention and he replied with some surprise, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet?! What makes you think so?"

"Something Miss Lucas said. I suppose it's not so surprising when you consider he's to inherit her father's estate but it's hard to imagine how he could think she would accept him."

"It might perhaps be prudent for her to consider her situation before turning down an advantageous offer."

"You don't think she should have accepted _Mr. Collins_?!"

"No of course not, I was speaking in general not specific terms. If she turns down other offers with equal fastidiousness she may find herself quite poor after her father's death."

"Well there's no reason to think she's habitually turning down offers is there? If an agreeable man made her an offer she would probably accept him."

After a few minutes Col. Fitzwilliam spoke again more thoughtfully, "Her lack of dowry is against her certainly but, given her other attractions, there's every reason to think she'll get more offers. I imagine she'll meet someone she likes well enough to marry."

Darcy made another noncommittal growl like noise and the two of them were silent each lost in his own thoughts. The quiet lasted so long that Col. Fitzwilliam was startled when Darcy spoke again, "Fitzwilliam, would you say that I show a selfish disregard for the feelings of others?"

"Not to your face."

Then noting Darcy's expression he answered again more seriously. "You're accustomed to having your own way but I wouldn't call you selfish."

Darcy replied quietly, "I don't always get my own way."

"Darcy are you going to tell me what's wrong? If I didn't know better I'd think…" a slow smile spread across the Colonel's face, "…Ahh."

"What?"

"You proposed to Miss Bennet."

"That's a presumptuous conclusion."

"But you haven't denied it."

Col. Fitzwilliam leaned forward studying Darcy's face closely, "You _did_ propose to her. I knew you liked her! But she didn't accept you?"

"No, and after giving me every reason to think that she would, you heard how she spoke to me that night at the piano."

"Eh, you mean when she told me of your behavior in Hertfordshire?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"But it was not that evening only on which my opinion was based. I met her accidentally on a walk and she was careful to inform me she often exercised in that particular spot."

"Ah ...quite the tease our Miss Bennet."

Darcy narrowed his eyes, "You're enjoying this."

"No, not really."

"I don't blame you. It is a bit of a joke my wishing to form such and alliance. I ought to congratulate myself on my escape."

"Really Darcy, I'm sorry she didn't accept you. You would have been well suited for each other."

"Well she obviously disagrees with your assessment."

"But why should she think you have such disregard for the feelings of others?"

Darcy's expression darkened further, "She's become acquainted with Mr. Wickham. There's no knowing what he might have told her. She didn't ask you about him when you took your leave at the rectory?"

"No, I didn't see her, she was out walking. But, if her objections to you are formed on _his_ information you may be able to explain."

Darcy looked a little embarrassed, "There is another matter. She somehow learned of my intervention with her sister and Bingley."

Col. Fitzwilliam suddenly looked a little pale, "That was her sister?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath while he considered how long it would take him to walk to London if Darcy were to throw him out of the carriage, "Er…"

^;;^

Darcy returned to his London home and retired to his room with orders that he was not to be disturbed. He ought to be glad, he _was_ glad, he told himself repeatedly, that she had refused him. Any woman who couldn't appreciate all he had to offer wasn't worthy of him and for her to call him a monster, to accuse him of behaving in an ungentlemanly manner! Him!

He flung himself into a chair, picked up a book, and then threw it back down hardly having read a word. With a low growl he looked around the room dissatisfied with everything in it. He needed a distraction. He stalked out of his room and down the stairs. He would patrol the streets and see what he could find. It's what he should be doing anyway.

He would find a feral vampire on the hunt and kill it. That would show… he pushed the thought aside, she already knew of his skill as a vampire hunter and it had failed to impress her as much as any of his other assets.

"I'm going out." He practically snarled at his butler and was gone before the man had a chance to acknowledge the communication. He immediately regretted the snarl. It wasn't his butler's fault he was in such a foul mood or that Miss Bennet had behaved so abominably.

She had turned him down and not for the reason he had always feared being rejected. His being part vampire didn't seem to have overly distressed her in spite of her surprise. Foolish woman he would think no more about her!

Darcy walked several blocks before he was able to keep his resolve. He had picked up the sense of a vampire on the hunt and thoughts of Miss Bennet were finally driven from his mind.

^;;^

_Six weeks later:_

Bingley was spending a fortnight with Darcy, in his London home, before going on to another visit. Darcy wouldn't see him again until August when he'd be joining a group of friends at Pemberley. Darcy had been watching his friend closely all week trying to assure himself he'd done the right thing. Bingley didn't seem particularly unhappy but he didn't seem particularly happy either. His sisters had dropped hints that he was growing fond of Georgiana but, while Darcy still hoped he might grow to care for her, at present he saw nothing beyond Bingley's usual amiability.

Bingley's amiability was also a subject of study. He asked him about it one night after the two of them had been in company, "Bingley, how do you make yourself so agreeable to everyone you meet? How do you catch their tone and appear interested in their concerns?"

Bingley was surprised by the question but answered as best he could, "I never gave much thought to how I do it. I just do. But, I don't _appear_ interested in other people's concerns. I _am_ interested."

Darcy frowned, "Then it's not something you can teach me?"

"I didn't say that. Are you really interested in learning?"

"I am. It has come to my attention that I could make a better first impression."

Bingley thought for a moment, "OK, pretend we have just been introduced. What would you say to me?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Bingley."

"And I yours. What brings you to London at this time of year Mr. Darcy?"

"I spend much of my time in London."

"But you also have an estate in Derbyshire?"

"How would you know that if you just met me?"

"It doesn't matter, Darcy, just pretend."

"I do."

"That's a beautiful part of the country I'm surprised you don't wish to spend more time there."

"That seems an impertinent thing to say."

"Darcy!"

"Very well, I'd say…" Darcy thought a moment, "Actually I don't believe I'd make any reply to a remark like that."

Bingley thought a moment, "Darcy, I think I see your problem. You don't invite conversation."

"What do you mean?"

"You make the other person do all the work of keeping the conversation going. You give short replies to any questions you are asked and don't ask any questions yourself."

"But you didn't ask me anything that required a longer response."

"That isn't the point. The point is to make conversation and get to know each other, for you to tell me things about yourself and learn some things about me. Then we might learn whether we have any common interests and if we do we'll have more to talk about."

Darcy looked as if he were struggling with a difficult concept.

"Look, try again, this time ask me something to try to learn more about me."

"Very well. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Bingley. What kind of books do you like to read?"

Bingley repressed a smile, "I don't read books I'm too busy living my life to read about someone else's."

"Bingley that isn't true!"

"You don't know that you just met me."

"But why would you express an opinion that is not your own?"

"Pretend it is my opinion. How would you reply?"

"If I thought that was your true opinion I'd have no further interest in getting to know you."

"Just because we don't agree about books doesn't mean we could find nothing in common."

"It seems unlikely I would have anything in common with such a person."

"So you would insult him and make a bad first impression."

"Why should I care weather I insult someone who's clearly my intellectual infer…" Darcy paused, "Ahh, I heard how that sounded."

"Why _do_ you care all of a sudden? You never have before."

Darcy sighed, "It was mentioned to me by…by someone who's judgment I value that I'm not always considerate of the feelings of others."

"I see."

"What is your opinion?"

Bingley was uncharacteristically thoughtful before he answered, "Darcy, you are probably the most generous man I know. You've always gone out of your way for your friends and I know how often you've risked your own life to protect others. But, I can see why some people would feel that way."

"Can you give explanation?"

"It's just that some of the things you say hurt people's feelings."

"I always try to speak the truth."

"I know you do but sometimes you need to think about how the other person might feel and decide if the necessity of telling the truth is worth the harm. But, it's not only the things you say. When you go out into society and barely talk to anyone. It's like you're saying people are beneath your notice, like you've decided they aren't good enough for you before you get to know anything about them. It offends people."

"I see. Thank you for your candor, Bingley."

"Darcy, no one who really knows you would feel that way."

"You seek to soften the blow but my thanks are in earnest. I appreciate your honesty, Bingley. I… I do not wish to be inconsiderate of others. That is why I hoped to learn to be more agreeable."

Bingley gave him an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you can manage it with a little practice. Would you like to try again?"

"I would."

"Try asking something a little more neutral this time."

"Very well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bingley. What brings you to London this time of year?"

"I'm here on business and you?"

"I spend much of my time here. I hope you are enjoying your stay?"

^;;^

Darcy was awake the whole night thinking about what Bingley had said. Bingley's words had been gentler than Miss Bennet's but the sense of them was the same. "Some of the things you say hurt people's feelings." Such as telling a woman it was a degradation to marry her? What would Bingley make of that bit of "truth"?

This would not be the only night that Darcy lay awake thinking on these things. _"__It is not your fangs that make you a monster Mr. Darcy. It is your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others …__Had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner..."_ The words continued to torture him in the many weeks that followed. At first he'd convinced himself they were unjust but they'd continued to trouble him until he was forced to face the truth. His expectation that she would accept him had been arrogant. He could see now that it was his own prejudice that had led him to see encouragement where she hadn't intended to give any.

Her accusations were formed on mistaken premises but his behavior to her had been unpardonable. Yet, Darcy wondered how many women of his acquaintance, given the same provocation, would have turned him down. How many women would weigh the dishonorable way she believed him to have behaved against all that he could offer her, his name, his estate, and find on balance that it was not enough? Darcy suspected Miss Bennet was rare indeed. He began to comprehend her true worth and all she might have been to him.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was right in saying there was every reason to think she would get other offers. The thought of her marrying someone else caused Darcy considerable pain but, he was surprised to realize, the thought of her being poor, as she must be after her father's death, caused him equal discomfort. That she would turn down a profitable alliance, in spite of what her future might hold, made him feel she was all the more worthy of an advantageous match. Even though he knew it was too late, he found himself wishing he could be the one to give her every material thing that might make her life comfortable.

He wondered how he could have failed to value her as he should have and was forced to see things about himself he didn't much like. Who outside his own circle had he ever gotten to know well enough to determine much about them? The number was very small. There was Bingley but did he truly consider Bingley his equal? He often treated him more as a protégé. Darcy couldn't recall an occasion, before tonight, that he had ever taken Bingley into his confidence or asked his advice. When Darcy had first met Bingley they had been among a number of Darcy's acquaintances. If someone had asked to introduce Bingley to him under different circumstances, at an assembly room ball for example, and if all he knew of Bingley was that his family's fortune was made in trade, would he have accepted the introduction? Darcy was forced to acknowledge it as doubtful.

Bingley was another subject that occupied Darcy's mind in the hours when even he would normally be asleep. Should he tell Bingley what he had learned? It was probable that Miss Bennet*'s sister had judged her feelings correctly and she really did care for Bingley but did she care for him still? Might the information do Bingley more harm than good? Darcy often judged it better to leave done what had been done but he couldn't seem to put the matter to rest. There was always the unfamiliar niggling feeling that he might be wrong.

^;;^

Darcy returned home feeling as exhausted as if he had been battling vampires all evening. In the weeks since his conversation with Bingley, Darcy had taken every opportunity to make himself agreeable. Tonight had been especially challenging. The Hawthorns had invited him as a matter of course but had seemed startled when he accepted their invitation. Most of the party had been made up of people he had never met before and Darcy had made every possible effort to seek introductions and make conversation with everyone present. He still didn't understand how Bingley could actually take pleasure in evenings like this but Darcy was trying. He'd managed to keep up his end of most conversations and had actually met with one gentleman he'd enjoyed talking to.

He thought Bingley would approve of his efforts tonight and could not help but wonder what Miss Bennet would think if she could see him working so hard to accommodate others. Had she read his letter? He often imagined it burning unopened in the fire. Had she given credit to any of his assertions? Such thoughts were useless and Darcy forced this one from his mind. Even if his letter had made her think better of him, and there were many phrases he had come to regret which might justly make her hate him, he had no reason to hope for a material change in her feelings. The most he could do was work to improve himself so that if he ever had the good fortune to meet another woman as superior as Miss Bennet he might hope to be worthy of her.

Avoiding the servants, Darcy slipped through the kitchen and down to one of the cellars carrying a wine glass. "When I'm in the country," he thought to himself with a small smile, "there is more game available for me to hunt, but in town blood can be easily purchased. So perhaps I am developing the right disposition for I can see how each has its advantages."

Darcy pulled down a carafe of blood, it smelled like cow's, and poured a glassful. Wilkes always made sure there was a fresh supply available for him when he was in town. Darcy drank deeply but the blood could not refresh him from social effort the way it could physical exertion. He was glad that in another week he would be traveling to Pemberley with his own group of friends. He had invited a larger party than was his usual habit but playing host to his own friends would not be anywhere near as tiring as conversing with strangers. Just for a moment he pictured what it would be like if things were different, if Miss Bennet were one of the party. He imagined her visiting with his sister, her kindness and lively spirits having their natural effect on Georgiana's timidity. He imagined walking with her on the grounds showing her his favorite spots. With a great effort he forced his mind back to reality. Miss Bennet would never be visiting Pemberley, wishing she were there would only put him out of spirits and make him less congenial to his guests.

*Jane


	19. Chapter 19: Indecision

It was not without an effort that Elizabeth could wait to tell her sister of Mr. Darcy's proposals. To know that she had the power of revealing what would so exceedingly astonish Jane, and must, at the same time, so highly gratify whatever of her own vanity she had not yet been able to reason away, was such a temptation to openness as nothing could have conquered but the state of indecision in which she remained as to the extent of what she should communicate; and her fear, if she once entered on the subject, of being hurried into repeating something of what she had learned of their own and their father's nature which could only cause her sister pain.

At last she resolved to suppress every particular concerning vampires and tell only those parts of the story which might happen to anyone. She took the first opportunity of doing so on the morning after they both had come home to Longbourn, and preparing Jane to be surprised, she related the essence of the scene between Mr. Darcy and herself.

Jane's astonishment was soon lessened by the strong sisterly partiality which made any admiration of Elizabeth appear perfectly natural and all surprise was shortly lost in other feelings. She was sorry that Mr. Darcy should have delivered his sentiments in a manner so little suited to recommend them. Still more was she grieved for the unhappiness which her sister's refusal must have given him.

"His being so sure of succeeding was wrong," said she, "and certainly ought not to have appeared; but consider how much it must increase his disappointment."

"Indeed," replied Elizabeth, "I am heartily sorry for him but he has other feelings which will, probably soon, drive away his regard for me. You do not blame me, however, for refusing him?"

"Blame you! Oh, no."

"But you blame me for having spoken so warmly of Wickham."

"No. I do not know that you were wrong in saying what you did."

"But you _will_ know it, when I have told you what happened the very next day."

She then spoke of the letter, repeating the whole of its contents as far as they concerned George Wickham only withholding the detail of his having used a glamour to achieve his ends and saying instead that he had tried to elope with Mr. Darcy's sister. Here she felt she had judged well for the shock to Jane of learning such wickedness existed in the world was already considerable. Mr. Darcy's vindication, though grateful to Jane's feelings, was not capable of consoling her for such discovery. Most earnestly did she labor to prove the probability of error, and seek to clear one, without involving the other.

"This will not do," said Elizabeth, "you never will be able to make both of them good. There is just enough merit between them to make one good sort of man. For my part, I am inclined to believe it all Mr. Darcy's; but you shall do as you choose."

It was some time, however, before a smile could be extorted from Jane.

"I do not know when I have been more shocked," said she. "Wickham so very bad! It is almost past belief. And poor Mr. Darcy! Dear Lizzy, only consider what he must have suffered. Such a disappointment! and with the knowledge of your ill opinion too! and having to relate such a thing of his sister! It is really too distressing. I am sure you must feel it so."

"Oh! no, my regret and compassion are all done away by seeing you so full of both. If you lament over him much longer my heart will be as light as a feather."

"Poor Wickham; there is such an expression of goodness in his countenance, such an openness and gentleness in his manner!"

"There certainly was some great mismanagement in the education of those two young men. One has got all the goodness, and the other all the appearance of it."

"I never thought Mr. Darcy so deficient in the _appearance_ of it as you used to do. How unfortunate that you should have used such very strong expressions in speaking of Wickham to him. For now they _do_ appear wholly undeserved."

"Certainly. But the misfortune of speaking with bitterness is a most natural consequence of the prejudices I had been encouraging. I meant to be uncommonly clever in taking so decided a dislike to him. It is such a spur to one's genius, such an opening for wit, to have a dislike of that kind."

"Lizzy, when you first read that letter, I am sure you could not treat the matter as you do now."

"Indeed, I could not. I was very uncomfortable, I may say unhappy, and with no one to speak to of what I felt. Oh how I wanted you! But there is still one point on which I want your advice."

"What is it?"

Elizabeth raised her arm, "What to do about Mr. Darcy's weapon I never returned it to him."

The information surprised Jane as much as anything that had come before and she asked, "Is that Mr. Darcy's? But I've seen you wearing it before!"

"Yes, he leant it to me when we were making plans to flush out the vampire, the feral vampire, residing in the neighborhood. I had meant to return it but he departed the neighborhood so unexpectedly…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as realized she had, inadvertently, alluded to Mr. Bingley's departure.

If the reference caused Jane any pain she kept it hidden and continued the subject at hand, "But when you saw him again in Kent, was there no opportunity to return it to him then?"

"I was advised not to arm myself while in Lady Catherine's territory so I kept his dagger in my room. I did on more than one occasion offer to fetch it but he put me off and in our last encounter I was too distracted to think of it."

"Do you think he _wanted_ you to keep it?"

"Perhaps he did, when he was sure of my accepting his proposal, but he can't have meant for me to have it after refusing him."

"I'm sure you are right, it would be improper to enjoy the benefits of a man's weapon after refusing his hand. Do you think it's quite right for you to be wearing it Lizzy?"

Elizabeth colored slightly under what was the closest Jane would come to a reproach. She made the motion that would bring his dagger into her hand and longingly fondled the handle. She sighed, "I ordered a new one made for me while we were in London. It should be delivered within a fort-night. It won't be nearly the quality of this one though. Proud and disagreeable as I find Mr. Darcy I cannot deny I shall regret no longer having the use of his dagger. Do you think it very wicked of me to keep it about my person until my own arrives?"

Jane paused, torn between decorum and her sister's safety, before answering, "Perhaps not so _very_ wicked, as you have no opportunity of returning it, but you will stop availing yourself of Mr. Darcy's dagger as soon as your own arrives?"

Elizabeth gave her solemn promise and Jane was satisfied.

"Perhaps my Uncle Gardiner could be enlisted to return the dagger to Mr. Darcy's London residence." Jane presently suggested, "You need only tell him that Mr. Darcy lent it to you while he was in the neighborhood and you had no opportunity to return it. I'm sure he would not press you for further details. He could write a note and leave it with the servant."

Elizabeth agreed that this was her best option and resolved to talk to her uncle about it. She would be seeing him in June as he and her aunt had invited her to join them on a tour of pleasure they would be taking, which she expected to carry them as far as the lakes.

As it turned out Elizabeth had no need of Mr. Darcy's dagger before her own arrived. Though she often went for solitary walks and often late in the day, there were no vampires in the neighborhood to disturb her rambles. Elizabeth was left to pursue her usual employments but found it difficult to settle to any them. She felt oddly out of sorts, like she didn't quite fit into her life anymore. Her conversation with Jane had brought her some relief but with so much left unrevealed she could not be easy.

Several times Elizabeth resolved to speak with her father but each time her determination faltered. Surely her father must have had reason to keep silent on such a significant topic. Did she have the right to force a communication he did not wish to give? Might she cause him pain by doing so? With Elizabeth in such a state of indecision the days passed.

Having so much on her mind Elizabeth occasionally found it difficult to be agreeable in company, and had she thought about it might have looked on Mr. Darcy's previous behavior with a bit more sympathy, but she made every effort to appear as she always had if only to avoid being asked what was wrong. Not that the laminations of her sisters weren't enough to leave her discontented. Kitty and Lydia had met Jane and Elizabeth on their return trip from London and had been quick to inform them that the Militia was soon to leave Meryton. To Elizabeth this was welcome news but her sisters seemed to spend every waking moment bemoaning the loss and their affectionate mother shared their grief.

The gloom of Lydia's prospect, however, was shortly cleared away. She received an invitation from Mrs. Forster, the wife of the Colonel of the regiment, to accompany her to Brighton. Mr. Bennet had been steadfast in his refusal to bring his own family to Brighton but made no objection to Lydia accepting the invitation. In vain did Elizabeth try to persuade him of the evils of such a plan, the danger to Lydia's reputation, to all their reputations, if their youngest sister's behavior was left unchecked.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, my love," was his final reply, "Wherever you and Jane are known you must be respected and valued; and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of, or I may say three, very silly sisters. We shall have no peace at Longbourn if Lydia does not go to Brighton. Let her go, then. Colonel Forster is a sensible man and will keep her out of any real mischief. She is luckily too poor to be an object of prey to anybody. At Brighton she will be of less importance even as a common flirt than she has been here. The officers will find women better worth their notice. Let us hope, therefore, that her being there may teach her, her own insignificance. At any rate, she cannot grow many degrees worse without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life."

With this answer Elizabeth was forced to be content but her own opinion continued the same. She rose to leave him, disappointed and sorry but confident of having performed her duty, and determined not to fret over unavoidable evils or augment them by anxiety. She was just on the point of quitting the room when her father called her back saying, "Lizzy is that the _only_ thing that is bothering you?"

Such an opening tempted her to be candid but she answered with caution, "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem quite yourself since you returned from Kent. I hope the pleasures of Rosings Park haven't ruined you for home."

Elizabeth assured him she had experienced nothing so pleasurable at Rosings as to make her regret being at home.

"I have noticed how late you've been out walking recently. You aren't hoping to meet more vampires are you? Do you miss the danger and glamour of fighting them?"

His tone was teasing but Lizzy gave the question serious consideration before answering, "The danger I am glad to do without, and I did not find it at all glamorous, but I did take pleasure in feeling I was doing some good in the world, protecting those weaker than myself."

"You do quite a bit of good in the world, Lizzy, more than you know. We did not have a bit of sense in our family circle while you and Jane were away."

For some reason this reminded Lizzy of his asking her to walk with him when she couldn't learn to ride. She thought again of broaching the subject of what Mr. Darcy had told her but felt that the moment had passed. She left not knowing whether she were more relived or disappointed to have avoided the issue.

^;;^

On the very last day of the regiment's remaining at Meryton Mr. Wickham dined, with others of the officers, at Longbourn. Having been frequently in company with him since her return, agitation was pretty well over; the agitations of former partiality entirely so. She had even learnt to detect, in the very gentleness which had first delighted her, an affectation and a sameness to disgust and weary. So little was she disposed to part with him in good humor that, on his approaching her and trying to engage her on his usual topic she mentioned having met, and very much liked, Colonel Fitzwilliam and added that Mr. Darcy's manners improved upon acquaintance.

"Indeed!" cried Wickham with a look which did not escape her. "And pray, may I ask…?" But checking himself, he added, in a gayer tone, "Is it in address that he improves? For I dare not hope," he continued in a lower and more serious tone, "that he is improved in essentials."

"Oh no!" said Elizabeth. "In essentials, I believe, he is very much what he ever was."

Wickham looked as if scarcely knowing whether to rejoice over her words, or to distrust their meaning, while she added, "When I said that he improved on acquaintance, I did not mean that either his mind or manners were in a state of improvement. He is not so capable as some of concealing the less agreeable aspects of his nature. What I meant is that, from knowing him better, his disposition was better understood."

Wickham's alarm now appeared in a heightened complexion and agitated look. For a few minutes he was silent, till, shaking off his embarrassment, he turned to her again, and said in the gentlest of accents, "You, who so well know my feelings towards Mr. Darcy, will readily comprehend how sincerely I must rejoice that he is wise enough to assume even the _appearance_ of what is right. I only fear that it is merely adopted on his visits to his aunt. His fear of her has always operated, I know, when they were together; and a good deal is to be imputed to his wish of forwarding the match with Miss De Bourgh."

Elizabeth could not repress a smile at this, but she answered only by a slight inclination of the head. The rest of the evening passed with the _appearance_, on his side, of usual cheerfulness, but with no farther attempt to distinguish Elizabeth. They parted at last with mutual civility and possibly a mutual desire of never meeting again.

While Elizabeth had rejoiced over Mr. Wickham's departure, she found little other cause for satisfaction in the loss of the regiment. Their parties abroad were less varied than before. At home she felt a rift between herself and her father which she did know how to act on. Additionally, her mother and Kitty were constantly repining at the dullness of everything around them and threw a real gloom over their domestic circle. Her tour to the Lakes was now the object of her happiest thoughts. It was her best consolation for all the uncomfortable hours at home and she hoped that time away would give her some much needed perspective and help her decide what to do.

A fortnight before their scheduled departure date a letter arrived from Mrs. Gardiner which at once delayed the trip's commencement and curtailed its extent. Mr. Gardiner would be prevented by business from setting out till a fortnight later in July, and must be in London again within a month. As that left too short a period for them to go so far and see so much as they had proposed they were obliged to give up the Lakes, and substitute a more contracted tour. According to the present plan they were to go no farther northward than Derbyshire.

With the mention of Derbyshire there were many ideas connected. It was impossible for Elizabeth to see the word without thinking of Pemberley and its owner. "But surely," said she, "I may enter his county with impunity, and rob it of a few petrified spars without his perceiving me."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted Lizzy to talk to her father but there's a reason I can't let her do it just yet. I had a request for a teaser so here it is:_

_^;;^_

"Mr. Darcy, is anything wrong?"

"No, I mean, yes, that is. Your dress is rather …in the way."

"Oh I see."

He turned away expecting her to undo the dress.

She was quiet for a short time before saying, "Mr. Darcy I can't undo my dress."

"You would rather risk an infection." He hadn't meant to sound annoyed. How could he blame her for obeying propriety? But somehow he had hoped…

"No. I only meant that I can't reach to unfasten it."

Oh. "Will you allow me to assist you?"

"Yes."

His fingers felt clumsy has he unfastened far enough for her to pull the dress off her shoulder. Luckily the scratch was clear of her corset and shift. She stood holding the dress so as to reveal no more than necessary but it was enough to make him catch his breath. He hadn't noticed she was a little tan until he had the whiteness of the skin below her dress for comparison.

"This will sting a little."


	20. Chapter 20: Pemberley

Elizabeth had not realized their trip would take them so close to Pemberley or considered that her aunt would wish to tour the place. Having learned from her chamber maid that the family was not at home, she had agreed to the plan, but now that she was here she wondered if she wouldn't have judged better to tell her aunt what had passed between Mr. Darcy and herself rather than risk that the maid's information had been wrong. She longed to inquire of the housekeeper whether her master were really absent, but had not courage for it. At length, however, the question was asked by her uncle and she turned away with alarm while Mrs. Reynolds replied that he was, adding, "But we expect him tomorrow with a large party of friends." How rejoiced was Elizabeth that their own journey had not by any circumstance been delayed a day!

Her aunt now called her to look at a picture. She approached and saw the likeness of Mr. Wickham suspended, amongst several other miniatures, over the mantelpiece. Her aunt asked her, smilingly, how she liked it. The housekeeper came forward, and told them it was the picture of a young gentleman, the son of her late master's steward, who had been brought up by him at his own expense. "He is now gone into the army," she added, "but I am afraid he has turned out very wild."

Mrs. Gardiner looked at her niece with a smile, but Elizabeth could not return it.

"And that," said Mrs. Reynolds, pointing to another of the miniatures, "is my master and very like him, though it's rare enough to see him smile. It was drawn at the same time as the other about eight years ago."

"I have heard much of your master's fine person," said Mrs. Gardiner, looking at the picture, "it is a handsome face. But, Lizzy, you can tell us whether it is like or not."

Mrs. Reynolds's respect for Elizabeth seemed to increase on this intimation of her knowing her master.

"Does that young lady know Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth colored and said, "A little."

"And do not you think him a very handsome gentleman, ma'am?"

"Yes, very handsome."

"I am sure _I_ know none so handsome, but in the gallery up stairs you will see a finer, larger picture of him than this. This room was my late master's favorite room, and these miniatures are just as they used to be then. He was very fond of them."

This accounted to Elizabeth for Mr. Wickham's being among them.

Mrs. Reynolds then directed their attention to one of Miss Darcy, drawn when she was only eight years old.

"And is Miss Darcy as handsome as her brother?" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Oh! Yes, the handsomest young lady that ever was seen and so accomplished! She plays and sings every chance she gets. In the next room is a new instrument just come down for her, a present from my master. She comes here tomorrow with him." Mrs. Reynolds anticipated Miss Darcy's delight, when she should see the instrument. "And this is always the way with him," she added. "Whatever can give his sister any pleasure is sure to be done in a moment. There is nothing he would not do for her."

Mr. Gardiner, whose manners were easy and pleasant, encouraged her communicativeness by his questions and remarks. Mrs. Reynolds, either from pride or attachment, had evidently great pleasure in talking of her master and his sister.

"Is your master much at Pemberley in the course of the year?"

"Not so much as I could wish, sir, but he is always here when there is any danger. Three times Pemberley has been attacked by packs of feral vampires. I daresay we all feel safer when he is at home. I think he may find it a bit lonely here since his father died."

"If your master would marry you might see more of him."

"Yes sir, but I do not know when _that_ will be. I do not know who is good enough for him."

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled.

Elizabeth could not help saying, "It is very much to his credit, I am sure, that you should think so."

"I say no more than the truth and what everybody will say that knows him," replied the other. Elizabeth thought this was going pretty far and she listened with increasing astonishment as the housekeeper added, "I have never had a cross word from him in my life and I have known him ever since he was four years old."

This was praise, of all others most extraordinary, most opposite to her ideas. That he was not a good-tempered man had been her firmest opinion. Her keenest attention was awakened. She longed to hear more and was grateful to her uncle for saying, "There are very few people of whom so much can be said. You are lucky in having such a master."

"Yes, sir, I know I am. If I was to go through the world, I could not meet with a better. But I have always observed, that they who are good-natured when children, are good-natured when they grow up, and he was always the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted boy in the world."

Elizabeth almost stared at her. "Can this be Mr. Darcy!" thought she.

"His father was an excellent man," said Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes ma'am, that he was indeed and his son will be just like him, just as affable to the poor, and a great vampire slayer on top of that."

Elizabeth listened, wondered, doubted, and was impatient for more. Mrs. Reynolds could interest her on no other point. She related the subject of the pictures, the dimensions of the rooms, and the price of the furniture, in vain. Mr. Gardiner, highly amused by the kind of family prejudice to which he attributed her excessive commendation of her master, soon led again to the subject and she dwelt with energy on his many merits as they proceeded together up the great staircase.

"He is the best landlord and the best master," said she, "that ever lived. Not like the wild young men nowadays who think of nothing but themselves. There is not one of his tenants or servants but what will give him a good name. Some people call him proud but I am sure I never saw anything of it. To my fancy it is only because he does not rattle away like other young men."

"In what an amiable light does this place him!" thought Elizabeth.

On reaching the spacious lobby above, they were shown into the picture-gallery. There were many family portraits but they could have little to fix the attention of a stranger. Elizabeth walked on in quest of the only face whose features would be known to her. At last it arrested her and she beheld a striking resemblance of Mr. Darcy, with such a smile over the face as she remembered to have sometimes seen when he looked at her. There was another picture nearby of a lady with two small boys. Mrs. Reynolds confirmed the lady to be Lady Anne Darcy and one of the children Mr. Darcy. She didn't mention the name of the other boy and Elizabeth did not ask, but from the resemblance she knew it must be the brother he had written of.

As Elizabeth studied the images of Mr. Darcy, she could just make out the features in the child's face that would grow into the man's, but there was one great difference which almost made it hard to believe they were the same person. It was the smile. On the child's face was a large grin which lit up his eyes and brightened his whole face. The man's smile seemed to have sadness behind it and Elizabeth considered all that had happened to Mr. Darcy in the time between the two renderings. She thought how many losses he had suffered and reflected that it would be quite something to be the person who could make him smile. She stood several minutes before the pictures, in earnest contemplation, and returned to them again before they quitted the gallery.

There was certainly at this moment, in Elizabeth's mind, a more gentle sensation towards the original than she had ever felt in the height of their acquaintance. The commendation bestowed on him by Mrs. Reynolds was of no trifling nature. What praise is more valuable than the praise of an intelligent servant? As a brother, a landlord, a master, she considered how many people's happiness were in his guardianship! How much of pleasure or pain it was in his power to bestow! How much of good or evil must be done by him! Every idea that had been brought forward by the housekeeper was favorable to his character, and as she stood before the canvas, on which he was represented, and fixed his eyes upon herself, she thought of his regard with a deeper sentiment of gratitude than it had ever raised before. She remembered its warmth and softened its impropriety of expression.

When all of the house that was open to general inspection had been seen they returned downstairs. Taking leave of the housekeeper they were consigned over to the gardener who met them at the hall-door.

As they walked across the lawn towards the river they came in view of the stables and her uncle expressed surprise at their size. "Are so many horses needed at Pemberley?" he asked the gardener.

The man answered with evident pride, "Pemberley horses are raised to have no fear of vampires. Quite a few of them are sold to those in need of such animals. I say sold, but we've known Mr. Darcy to practically give a horse to someone who has great need of one so long as he's sure of its being treated properly."

They all expressed some surprise at this information and continued on. Even with her mind so full Elizabeth took great delight in the grounds. She had never seen a place for which nature had done more or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by an awkward taste.

They had walked quite a distance from the house when Elizabeth was suddenly arrested by the feeling of evil approaching. Never had she felt such a strong sense of it and she stopped in her tracks looking around frantically, "Something's wrong!"

He aunt and uncle questioned what could be the matter but the gardener, who had once seen a similar expression on his master's face, pulled a Baker Rifle out of the sack he'd been carrying and loaded it. Noticing Elizabeth's look of surprise he said, "Iron balls coated in silver. Mr. Darcy makes sure we have the best possible protection though, of course, we can only carry weapons on the estate." He then took out a dagger and handed it to her uncle.

This surprised Elizabeth more than anything that had come before. She had never heard of anyone arming their gardener! But she didn't have time to dwell on it and quickly informed her aunt and uncle that there were feral dhampires in the area. To her relief they took her word for it and did not waste time by asking questions.

Elizabeth already had her dagger in hand and offered her second one to her aunt who refused it saying, "Lizzy, I wouldn't know what to do with it."

The gardener pointed to an outcrop of large rocks saying, "We'll be better able to defend ourselves there. Can you tell how many there are?"

Elizabeth concentrated but shook her head in some confusion, "Only that there are many and close."

They made their way quickly to the rocks. Elizabeth and her uncle each took one of her aunt's arms practically dragging her along. They gained the outcrop and did not have long to wait before the dhampires made their presence known to all. The gardener fired at them but the dhampires had the advantage of approaching from the wood and the rifle took some time to reload. It was not long before a number were able to get close enough that they were forced to defend themselves with daggers. Elizabeth took down one dhampire and the gardener another but they were quickly engaged with two more. A third, perhaps sensing a week spot, made a lunge for Mrs. Gardiner, her husband leaped forward to defend her and managed to drive his dagger into the dhampire's heart but in doing so he lost his footing, twisted his ankle and crashed to the ground. A dhampire was quickly on top of him. Elizabeth sprang forward driving her dagger through its neck, pulling the fiend off her uncle, and driving her second dagger into its heart before retrieving the first.

In defending her uncle Elizabeth had left herself open to attack. A dhampire jumped on her from behind pushing her to the ground. She tried to roll but it had her pinned. Then it was pulled away. She quickly regained her feet as she heard it scream. For the moment it was the last but she could tell there were more approaching. She turned expecting to thank the gardener for his intervention but encountered his master instead.

"Mr. Darcy!"

Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of each were overspread with the deepest blush. He absolutely started and for a moment seemed immoveable from surprise but, shortly recovering himself, spoke to Elizabeth if not in terms of perfect composure at least of perfect civility, "Did they bite anyone?"

^;;^

Darcy's mind struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. How could she be here? _Here_ in the very last place he could have hoped or expected to encounter her. And, she and her friends had been attacked, on _his_ soil!

Latching on to the one part of the situation he was more use to coping with he asked, "Did they bite anyone?"

Miss Bennet's own embarrassment was evident but she answered him quickly, "No, but my uncle has twisted his ankle and my aunt has no training fighting feral vampires."

She had not only answered his question but given him the information he needed to access what must be done next. Tom, his gardener, was already helping the uncle to stand and Darcy moved quickly to assist them. Noting that the man couldn't put any weight on one foot he asked, "Can you ride?"

"Yes, I think so."

"There are more dhampires coming. You must take your wife and ride directly back to the house. It will be safe in that direction for some time. Mrs. Reynolds will assist you when you arrive."

"Sir, I cannot simply leave my niece!"

"I'm well enough acquainted with Miss Bennet's skills to assure you she is more than capable of defending herself. More so, I suspect, if you are safely out of the way."

Once the words had left his mouth it occurred to Darcy that he might have sounded insensitive but, much to his delight, Miss Bennet added her assurance that this was indeed the case. Her uncle hesitated a moment longer then glancing quickly from his niece to his, clearly terrified, wife he gave his agreement. Darcy admired him for being sensible enough not to waste time with further argument. He removed his rifle and saddle-bag from the horse and helped the man into the saddle. Miss Bennet's aunt was then lifted up in front of her husband and they were safely away.

^;;^

Elizabeth watched the Gardiners ride off with a great deal of relief and no little sense of gratitude. Many gentlemen would have felt honor bound to send the ladies away. The irony of her now being grateful for, what some might consider, less than gentlemanly behavior was not lost on Elizabeth but she had no time to dwell on it. She could sense that the other dhampires were getting closer.

Mr. Darcy opened his saddle bag, pulled out a pistol and handed it to her asking, "Did your training cover pistols?"

When she answered in the negative he quickly showed her how to load and fire his weapon. His hands touched hers as he showed her how to aim and fire, steadying her as she took her first shot. Then the dhampires were within range and he left her to apply the lesson alone. Her first shots were wildly off and the ones that followed were not much better. Several times she almost dropped the pistol. She half expected Mr. Darcy to take the weapon away, and tell her his balls were wasted on her, but he did not. Instead he gave her the occasional word of encouragement as he was able to spare his attention to do so. Eventually she improved and the three of them fell into a sort of rhythm so that one was always firing as the others reloaded. While they didn't manage to eliminate the dhampires for some time they did keep them from approaching too closely. Finally the last one was killed and Elizabeth sank onto one of the rocks in relief. Her arms ached from the unfamiliar effort of holding the pistol. She wasn't sure how much longer she could have gone on fighting and had felt it most important to present herself well after the way Mr. Darcy had spoken to her uncle of her skill.

Elizabeth handed the pistol back to Mr. Darcy saying, "Once again, Mr. Darcy, I find myself in your debt."

He answered with a small smile, "And once again, Miss Bennet, I must beg to differ and insist that it is I who am in yours."

Now that the immediate crisis had passed Elizabeth felt again the awkwardness of her situation. She was overpowered by shame and vexation. Her coming there was the most unfortunate, the most ill-judged, thing in the world! How strange must it appear to him! In what a disgraceful light might it not strike so vain a man! It might seem as if she had purposely thrown herself in his way again!

She was given a short reprieve by the gardener who approached Mr. Darcy to express his concern that the dhampires had come from the direction of one of the gardens, that such a large group might have done considerable damage there, and that he hoped he might repair some of it if he moved quickly.

After he rushed off Mr. Darcy turned to her looking a bit sheepish, "I'd have insisted he rest first but it would only torture him."

"I hope after what I've seen today I know better than to accuse you of mistreating a servant. He fought well. Are all your servants so well trained?"

"Not so well trained as Tom, he spends a great deal of time alone out of doors, but all of them have some training."

"Are they all armed?"

"Yes, with a cross and dagger at least."

"I find that remarkable."

"I only want them to be able to protect themselves in case…"

As his voice trailed away Elizabeth remember what he had said in his letter, about one day harming the people he now worked to protect, and it dawned on her that he had made sure his servants could protect themselves from _him_ if he should go feral. In that moment she felt such tenderness and sympathy for him she wished she could take him in her arms and comfort him the way she might a child.

Mr. Darcy glanced around looking uncomfortable, "I do not wish to rush you but would you mind if we rested somewhere else?" Gesturing at the slain dhampires, "Their blood is partly human and it's a bit…_much_."

"Oh!" Lizzy jumped to her feet, "I am so sorry! I did not think! Of course we must move."

^;;^

As they moved away from and upwind of the carnage Miss Bennet observed that his arrival had been very unexpected, "for your housekeeper," she added, "informed us that you would certainly not be here till tomorrow, and indeed, before we left Bakewell we understood that you were not immediately expected in the country."

Then she had only come having been assured she wouldn't see him but she was here which was more than he could have hoped for. This was his chance to show her, her reproofs had been attended to.

"I had not planned to be here until tomorrow. I sensed a disturbance at Pemberley and so rode on ahead of the rest of my party."

"Can you sense them so far away?"

"Normally no, but Pemberley is my ancestral home. I seem to have a connection to it. I'm sorry you did not get to see it under better circumstances and I'm afraid your friends may feel I dealt with them quite abruptly. Would you do me the honor of introducing me to them? I would like to apologize."

She looked surprised and replied, "My Uncle Gardiner is my mother's brother. I will introduce him and my aunt if you wish but I'm sure no apology is necessary, under the circumstances they can have taken no offence, and they would not wish to keep you from other business."

She must think he had not understood who they were and was giving him a way to back out graciously. He was sorry she should think he needed one but somewhat encouraged that she would seek to provide it. He said, "I have no pressing business and I would like to meet your friends if you don't mind."

Again Miss Bennet looked surprised but she agreed to make the introduction when they got back to the house. After they had walked a bit further Darcy suggested they had reached a good place to rest. Miss Bennet agreed but then looked down at herself with some alarm saying, "Oh, but I have blood on my dress, does it bother you?"

Several solutions passed through Darcy's mind but he pushed them aside and answered, "It is not so much. I can manage."

"Perhaps there's somewhere I can rinse it out? We saw a stream earlier, is it far? I do not like to make you uncomfortable."

Yes, then the dress would be wet and cling to her body, or need to be dried in the sun, "No please don't make yourself uneasy, I have blood on my clothes as well, I wouldn't last long as a vampire slayer if I could not stand this much."

She seemed to accept this and he started to reach toward her chin then caught himself and asked, "May I check you for injuries?"

She nodded and he reached out lifting her chin and checking her neck. Then he moved behind her, "One of them scratched you. Here just below your shoulder."

She tried to turn her head to see the mark but it was impossible, "It must have been the one you pulled off me." She tried to touch it with her hand but it was just out of reach, "Is it much of a scratch? It didn't hurt until you mentioned it."

"It is not deep but they can easily become infected. If you will allow me I have some ointment that will prevent it."

"Surely it can wait until we get back to the house?"

"It would be better not to."

"Very well."

He retrieved the ointment from the saddle bag he'd been carrying. Then he stood behind her wondering what to do about her dress. It had been torn but not so much as to allow him to treat the scratch properly.

"Mr. Darcy, is anything wrong?"

"No, I mean, yes, that is, your dress is rather …in the way."

"Oh, I see."

He turned away expecting her to undo the dress.

She was quiet for a short time before saying, "Mr. Darcy I can't undo my dress."

"You would rather risk an infection." He hadn't meant to sound annoyed. How could he blame her for obeying propriety? But somehow he had hoped…

"No. I only meant that I can't reach to unfasten it."

Oh. "Will you allow me to assist you?"

"Yes."

His fingers felt clumsy has he unfastened far enough for her to pull the dress off her shoulder. Luckily the scratch was clear of her corset and shift. She stood holding the dress so as to reveal no more than necessary but it was enough to make him catch his breath. He hadn't noticed she was a little tan until he had the whiteness of the skin below her dress for comparison.

"This will sting a little."

He took some of the ointment and rubbed it into the scratch his fingers tingled where they met her skin. Miss Bennet stiffened taking a quick breath.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Her voice had the light teasing tone she use to use, "Perhaps I should have asked you to clarify what you meant by 'stings a little' I would define this as, 'burns quite a bit'."

"I did not mean to mislead you. Perhaps it's because you are more human that it affects you differently than it does me." He had not meant to allude to that topic. He wondered if she were angry at him for the information he had given her about her father, if she even believed him.

She only answered, "Perhaps so."

"It should feel better shortly." Or I could kiss and make it better now. He pushed the thought out of his mind and refastened her dress.

Darcy moved to put the ointment away when she stopped him by asking, "What about the scratch on your forehead?"

"Is there one?" he touched his forehead in surprise.

She took the ointment away from him, "Sit."

He obeyed and she stood close to him applying the ointment. The touch of her fingers gave him a chill. She smiled, "Only a little sting?"

He returned her smile, "Yes but your hands are cold."

For a moment they stayed that way. Her standing over him, so close, smiling, holding his gaze. Then she stepped away, averting her eyes, "My aunt and uncle will be worried."

"Yes of course," He might have thought of that himself if he'd remembered other people still existed in the world, "If you're rested enough we will get back."

Did she think better of him? Surely she wouldn't have let him…but maybe she simply didn't want to risk an infection. She had at least trusted him enough to believe him there. It had not escaped his notice that she carried two daggers and neither was the one he had loaned her. But of course she wouldn't be using his dagger, he shouldn't read too much into that, and she _had_ put the ointment on his forehead. He could have treated himself. There was no reason for her touch him if she hated him. Darcy lifted his hand to touch the place on his forehead where her fingers had been. He almost wished the dhampire had scratched him up a bit more.


	21. Chapter 21: Why is He So Altered?

As they started for the house Mr. Darcy said, "The rest of my party will join me early tomorrow and among them are some who will claim an acquaintance with you, Mr. Bingley and his sisters."

Elizabeth answered only by a slight bow. Her thoughts were instantly driven back to the time when Mr. Bingley's name had been last mentioned between them and, if she might judge from his complexion; _his_ mind was not very differently engaged.

"There is also one other person in the party," he continued after a pause, "who more particularly wishes to be known to you. Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to your acquaintance during your stay at Lambton?"

The surprise of such an application was great indeed. It was too great for her to know in what manner she acceded to it. She immediately felt that whatever desire Miss Darcy might have of being acquainted with her must be the work of her brother and, without looking farther, it was gratifying to know that his resentment had not made him think really ill of her.

They now walked on in silence, each of them deep in thought. Elizabeth was not comfortable, that was impossible, but she was flattered and pleased. His wish of introducing his sister to her was a compliment of the highest kind.

The silence between them grew awkward. Elizabeth wanted to talk, but there seemed an embargo on every subject. At last she recollected that she had been travelling, and they talked of Matlock and Dovedale with great perseverance until they reached the house. There they joined the Gardiners in a small sitting room, where they had been taken to rest and recover, and Elizabeth made the promised introduction. Mr. Darcy apologized, with the greatest civility, for his earlier abruptness and the Gardiners gave him every assurance that apology was entirely unnecessary.

At this point Elizabeth expected him to take his leave but, far from going away, he seated himself and entered into further conversation. Elizabeth could not but be pleased, could not but triumph. It was consoling that he should know she had some relations for whom there was no need to blush. Between Mr. Darcy and her uncle, with occasional help from her aunt, the conversation was carried on. Elizabeth listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her uncle, which marked his intelligence, his taste, or his good manners.

As they were thus engaged Mrs. Reynolds entered with four glasses of wine, already poured, and some other refreshment. This struck Elizabeth as a bit odd since she was sure nothing had been ordered and, indeed, Mr. Darcy looked a little surprised. After placing the tray Mrs. Reynolds took one of the glasses and handed it to Mr. Darcy, with a significant look, saying quietly, "You'll need something to revive you Mr. Darcy."

A look that Elizabeth took to be comprehension and gratitude passed across Mr. Darcy's face as he thanked Mrs. Reynolds and Elizabeth thought she detected a slight difference in color between the liquid in his glass and the others. From all this she drew the conclusion that his must be blood and, from the rapidity with which he drained the glass and the subtle relaxation of his bearing and features after he did, that he had needed it. For the sake of making him less conspicuous Elizabeth picked up a glass herself and was not sorry to drink it as quickly as she could manage.

Why she wondered, if he was in need of blood, so much in need that his housekeeper had felt it necessary to put herself forward and intervene, was he sitting and talking as if he hadn't anything more important to attend to? Why especially would he do so for the sake of courting the good opinion of people with whom any intercourse a few months ago would have been a disgrace? When she saw him thus civil, not only to herself, but to the very relations whom he had openly disdained, and recollected their last lively scene in Hunsford Parsonage, the difference, the change was so great, and struck so forcibly on her mind, that she could hardly restrain her astonishment from being visible. Never, even in the company of his dear friends at Netherfield, or his dignified relations at Rosings, had she seen him so desirous to please, so free from self-consequence or unbending reserve, as now, when no importance could result from the success of his endeavors, and when even the acquaintance of those to whom his attentions were addressed would draw down the ridicule and censure of the ladies both of Netherfield and Rosings.

The conversation soon turned to fishing and Mr. Darcy invited her uncle to fish there as often as he chose, once his ankle had recovered sufficiently, offered to supply him with fishing-tackle, and point out those parts of the stream where there was usually most sport. Mrs. Gardiner, who was sitting opposite with Elizabeth, gave her a look expressive of her wonder. Elizabeth said nothing, but it gratified her exceedingly. The compliment must be all for herself. Her astonishment was extreme, and continually was she repeating, "Why is he so altered? From what can it proceed? It cannot be for _me_. It cannot be for _my_ sake that his manners are thus softened. My reproofs at Hunsford could not work such a change as this. It is impossible that he should still love me."

Mr. Gardiner was pleased by the invitation but expressed some concern over whether it were safe.

"I believe we've eliminated the threat." Mr. Darcy assured him. "Unlike vampires, dhampires cannot go to ground, or I should say, it's highly unlikely that any would have this ability. There are those who inherit more vampire characteristics than human, just as there are those who take after their human parent and inherit hardly any but, in all my research I've never learned of a dhampire that could go to ground, and if there were any still about I would sense them."

At this point Elizabeth explained her own ability to sense feral vampires, and apparently dhampires, when they were hunting. It was something she had never had reason to tell the Gardiners but now she was anxious for them to accept it as an ability some people had so that they would not be suspicious of Mr. Darcy. At least, they would not be suspicious of him unless they knew what she was! Such an idea had never occurred to Elizabeth before. Had her father taken _anyone_ into his confidence? Did her mother know? She could hardly imagine her mother keeping such a secret for so long but to withhold such information from one's spouse seemed even more reprehensible than keeping it from the children of such a match. Elizabeth forced her mind back to the present. The Gardiners seemed to accept what she said without question.

"Do you have many problems with such creatures?" Her aunt asked Mr. Darcy. "Your housekeeper said there had been attacks here before."

"There have, and in Lambton and nearby areas as well, but never during the day or by such a large pack." Mr. Darcy expressed his regret that they had not seen Pemberley under better circumstances and the conversation turned to happier subjects until they took their leave a short time later.

Mr. Darcy attended them to the carriage and handed the ladies inside. When it drove off Elizabeth saw him walking slowly towards the house.

The observations of her uncle and aunt now began; and each of them pronounced him to be infinitely superior to anything they had expected. "He is perfectly well-behaved, polite, and unassuming," said her uncle, "I was never more surprised than by his behavior to us. It was more than civil. It was really attentive. There was no necessity for such attention even if we were attacked on his property."

"There _is_ something a little stately in him, to be sure," replied her aunt; "but it is confined to his air, and is not unbecoming. I can now say with the housekeeper, that though some people may call him proud, _I_ have seen nothing of it. But how came you to tell us that he was so disagreeable Lizzy?"

Elizabeth excused herself as well as she could. She said that she had liked him better when they met in Kent than before and that she had never seen him so pleasant as this morning.

"But perhaps he may be a little whimsical in his civilities," said Mr. Gardiner, "Your great men often are. I shall not take him at his word about fishing. He may already regret having extended the invitation. The good lady who showed us the house did give him a most flaming character! I could hardly help laughing aloud sometimes. But he is a liberal master, I suppose, and _that_, in the eye of a servant, comprehends every virtue."

"I imagine she is given a lot of responsibility," added Mrs. Gardiner, "there being no mistress of Pemberley. I was quite surprised by the liberty she took in pressing Mr. Darcy to take some refreshment. I'm afraid the future Mrs. Darcy may face a challenge there, especially if Mrs. Reynolds doesn't think her 'good enough' for him."

Elizabeth said nothing but felt them entirely mistaken. She believed that Mrs. Reynolds had acted out of true concern and affection for Mr. Darcy and thought her approval would be well worth earning.

"From what we have seen of him," continued Mrs. Gardiner, "I really should not have thought that he could have behaved in so cruel a way by anybody as he has done by poor Wickham. He has not an ill-natured look. On the contrary, there is something of dignity in his countenance that would not give one an unfavorable idea of his heart."

Elizabeth here felt herself called on to say something in vindication of his behavior to Wickham. Therefore she gave them to understand, in as guarded a manner as she could, that by what she had heard from his relations in Kent, his actions were capable of a very different construction. In confirmation of this she related the particulars of all the pecuniary transactions in which they had been connected, without actually naming her authority, but stating it to be such as might be relied on.

Mrs. Gardiner was surprised and concerned but, as they were now approaching the scene of her former pleasures, every idea gave way to the charm of recollection. Soon she was too much engaged in pointing out to her husband all the interesting spots in its environs to think of anything else. Fatigued as she had been by the morning's adventure, they had no sooner dined than she set off again in quest of her former acquaintance, and the evening was spent in the satisfactions of an intercourse renewed after many years discontinuance.

The occurrences of the day were too full of interest to leave Elizabeth much attention for any of these new friends. She could do nothing but think, and think with wonder, of Mr. Darcy's civility, and above all, of his wishing her to be acquainted with his sister.

When Elizabeth finally retired she lay awake for some time remembering the feel of Mr. Darcy's fingers against her bare skin. She could almost imagine it was his touch, and not the ointment, that had burned.

^;;^

Darcy's party arrived the next day and, as they sat down to a late breakfast, he acquainted them with the news of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's staying in the area and added that he hoped they would excuse him and his sister while they paid her a visit later in the morning. Bingley was delighted by the intelligence and resolved to visit her himself as soon as he was settled.

Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst exchanged a look indicative of alarm and Mrs. Hurst said, "I'm not sure that you should Charles you might interfere with their plans. And Miss Darcy, you must wish to rest after your journey you are certainly quite tired."

Georgiana, who Darcy was sure had brightened at the prospect at meeting Miss Bennet, looked disappointed to learn she was too tired but made no objection.

Darcy with some annoyance that Mrs. Hurst should feel herself at liberty to dictate his sister's welfare replied, "I did not mean to whisk Georgiana away this very minute, she will certainly have time to rest first, and as to interfering with their plans, Miss Bennet has already consented to the visit."

Then turning to his sister he said in a gentler tone, "Of course it needn't be today if you do not wish it Georgiana. It is entirely up to you."

Georgiana quickly assured him that she was not at all tired and would be happy to join him as soon as he wished. This was enough to tempt Darcy to go immediately after all but he did not think it right to leave their guests so soon and suggested a time later in the day, which his sister agreed to.

"But is it safe for anyone to travel?" asked Miss Bingley, "We were informed you had some trouble with vampires yesterday, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy reflected that no fear of vampires had kept Miss Bingley from making the journey to Pemberly and she'd expressed no concern until now, but before he could reply Bingley surprised him by saying, "They were _feral dhampires_, Caroline, and I'm sure Darcy would have sent us word not to come if he thought it unsafe. Besides," with a quick wink in Darcy's direction, "I have it on good authority that I don't present much temptation to a vampire so I can be at much risk. Especially in the middle of the day when, as you once assured me, there can be no danger."

"That was before Mr. Darcy told us about the half-breeds Charles." Miss Bingley answered with a tone of disdain.

Darcy turned to Bingley and, masking own irritation, said, "I'll let Miss Bennet know to expect you shall I Bingley? I'm certain she'll be glad to see you."

Seeing Bingley would be just the circumstance to remind Miss Bennet of her resentment regarding her sister, but he could hardly ask Bingley not to come, especially after the way Bingley's face had lit up at the prospect. For a moment he'd seemed more like his old self. Besides, Bingley's sisters were becoming a bit presumptuous of late and Darcy had come to regret having conspired with them.

After this Darcy turned the conversation to a topic of more general interest. Most of the party had never met Miss Bennet though Darcy hoped he might soon remedy that situation.

^;;^

The visit was paid and went as well as Darcy could have hoped. The Gardiner's were two of the easiest people to talk to that Darcy had ever met and he was truly pleased to see them again. Mrs. Gardiner's and Miss Bennet's behavior towards his sister was entirely pleasing. Georgiana was exceedingly shy and Miss Bennet could barely obtain even a word from her beyond a monosyllable when he first introduced them. Far from seeming to take offence the ladies encouraging smiles, combined with the way they seemed to include Georgiana in the conversation without pressing her to speak, struck him as being exactly calculated to make her feel more comfortable and they engaged in none of the excessive flattery Bingley's sister's employed which only served to embarrass her.

Before the visit ended Darcy secured a promise from Mr. Gardener, who had declared his ankle to be completely improved, to come and fish at Pemberley the next day with some of Darcy's guests. Darcy did his best to be agreeable to everyone but he could not help stealing the occasional glance at Miss Bennet or taking an eager interest in her conversation with Bingley. If seeing Mr. Bingley put her in mind of any resentment toward Darcy she showed no sign of it.

Darcy had to wonder if Bingley were thinking of Miss Bennet's elder sister and two or three little circumstances occurred which led Darcy to guess that he was. Bingley observed to Miss Bennet, at a moment when the others were talking together, and in a tone which had something of real regret, that it "was a very long time since he had had the pleasure of seeing her." and added, "It is above eight months. We have not met since the 26th of November, when we were all dancing together at Netherfield."

Later he took occasion to ask her whether _all_ her sisters were at Longbourn. There was not much in the question, nor in the preceding remark, but there was a look and a manner which gave them meaning.

The three of them staid above half an hour and, when they arose to depart, Darcy called on his sister to join him in expressing their wish of seeing Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, and Miss Bennet, to dinner at Pemberley, before they left the country. Georgiana, though with a diffidence which marked her little in the habit of giving invitations, readily obeyed. Mrs. Gardiner accepted the invitation and the day after next was fixed on.

Once they had gained their curricle Darcy asked his sister what she had thought of Miss Bennet.

"She seems very nice," was Georgiana's reply, "Thank you for introducing me."

"Of course it's hard to tell much about a person from such a brief visit. You will get to know her better when she and her relatives come for dinner." Darcy went on to describe the liveliness of Miss Bennet's mind and her skill in battle adding, "Perhaps there might be time for the two of you to spare while she is here."

At the look on his sisters face he quickly said, "You don't have to if you'd rather not but I think you would learn a lot from her. All you are lacking is confidence."

Georgiana only nodded while looking down at her hands.

"Georgiana," he said gently, "I know you would prefer to devote all your time to more genteel accomplishments. I wouldn't insist on your learning to defend yourself if it weren't important."

"Yes, I know. I only fear my performance will disappoint you."

"The only thing that would disappoint me is if you were to come to harm."

She answered quietly, "I don't believe that _you_ could ever harm me."

Darcy was surprised by his sister's discernment. In many ways he still tended to think of her as a child and, though she knew what he was, he hadn't expected her to perceive this concern. "I wouldn't knowingly or willingly hurt you but if… and I pray it will never come to this, but if I were ever so lost to all I hold dear that I did try to hurt you, I want you to know it is my greatest desire that you do everything possible to defend yourself."

"And Miss Bennet, do you believe she's capable of defending herself from you if you were to… become so lost?"

Darcy smiled, "Perhaps more so than anyone I know."

"And is this part of what pleases you; that you don't have to worry about hurting her?"

Darcy had never thought about it this way but Georgiana's question was an apt one. After some consideration he answered, "I worry about hurting everyone I ca…come into contact with. But, yes, it does give me some comfort to be around those like Miss Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam who would have the best chance of…stopping me."

"And Mr. Bingley?"

"Mr. Bingley!? Why do say that? Bingley has no particular training."

She shook her head, "I don't know. Sometimes it seems like there's a hidden strength about him, but other times not." Then taking his hand she added, "I would like to give you the comfort of not worrying whether you'll hurt me. I'll work harder at my training and…if you would like me to spar with Miss Bennet I will do so."

He squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

But her comment about Bingley had very much surprised him. Was she developing a fondness for Bingley after all? Bingley was a dear friend but Darcy would never have thought of him as strong.

After some silence had passed Georgiana said, "It seemed to cheer Mr. Bingley up to see Miss Bennet."

"Are you especially concerned for Mr. Bingley's happiness?"

She looked a little surprised by his question, "No, it's only that he seems a little sad of late, but I may be wrong."

"No, I've noticed this as well."

Darcy talked a bit more about Bingley but could discern no sign that Georgiana had any particular regard for him. Their conversation then turned to the Gardiners who Georgiana had liked very well and Darcy agreed with her. He reflected that if things had been different he might even now be welcoming them to Pemberley as his own connections but the thought gave him pause. If Miss Bennet had accepted his proposal would he have allowed her to invite the Gardiners? Surely he wouldn't have expected her to give up the relationship entirely but he might have considered it liberal to allow her to visit them in town. He would like to believe he'd have come to think well of them, once he got to know them, but would he ever have given them the opportunity? If nothing else came of this chance encounter he hoped at least that Miss Bennet could see how much good she had done him.

^;;^

The Gardiners had been quite surprised by the Darcys' visit. The embarrassment of Elizabeth's manner as she acquainted them with the honor which she expected, joined to the circumstance itself, and many of the circumstances of the preceding day, opened to them a new idea on the business. Nothing had ever suggested it before, but they now felt that there was no other way of accounting for such attentions from such a quarter than by supposing a partiality for their niece. These suspicions directed their observation towards each with an earnest though guarded inquiry and they soon drew from those inquiries the full conviction that one of them at least knew what it was to love. Of the lady's sensations they remained a little in doubt but that the gentleman was overflowing with admiration was evident enough.

After the visitor's left the Gardiners expressed their favorable opinion of Mr. Bingley and then Elizabeth hurried off to dress for dinner. But she had no reason to fear Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's curiosity. It was not their wish to force her communication. It was evident that she was much better acquainted with Mr. Darcy than they had before any idea of. It was evident that he was very much in love with her. They saw much to interest but nothing to justify inquiry.

Of Mr. Darcy it was now a matter of anxiety to think well and, as far as their acquaintance reached, there was no fault to find. They could not be untouched by his politeness. Had they drawn his character from their own feelings and his servant's report, without any reference to any other account, the circle in Hertfordshire to which he was known would not have recognized it for Mr. Darcy. There was now an interest, however, in believing the housekeeper and they soon became sensible that the authority of a servant who had known him since he was four years old, and whose own manners indicated respectability, was not to be hastily rejected. Neither had anything occurred in the intelligence of their Lambton friends that could materially lessen its weight. They had nothing to accuse him of but pride. Pride he probably had, and if not, it would certainly be imputed by the inhabitants of a small market-town where the family did not visit. It was acknowledged, however, that he was a liberal man, did much good among the poor, and had saved many lives.

With respect to Wickham, the travelers soon found that he was not held there in much estimation. The chief of his concerns with the son of his patron were imperfectly understood but it was yet a well-known fact that, on his quitting Derbyshire, he had left many debts behind him which Mr. Darcy afterwards discharged.

^;;^

As for Elizabeth, her thoughts were at Pemberley this evening more than the last. The evening, though as it passed it seemed long, was not long enough to determine her feelings towards _one_ in that mansion and she lay awake two whole hours endeavoring to make them out. She certainly did not hate him. No, hatred had vanished long ago. She had almost as long been ashamed of ever feeling a dislike against him that could be so called. The respect created by the conviction of his valuable qualities, though at first unwillingly admitted, had for some time ceased to be repugnant to her feelings. It was now heightened into somewhat of a friendlier nature by the testimony so highly in his favor, and bringing forward his disposition in so amiable a light, which yesterday had produced. But above all, above respect and esteem, there was a motive within her of goodwill which could not be overlooked. It was gratitude, gratitude, not merely for having once loved her, but for loving her still well enough to forgive all the petulance and acrimony of her manner in rejecting him, and all the unjust accusations accompanying her rejection.

He who, she had been persuaded would avoid her as his greatest enemy seemed, on this accidental meeting, most eager to preserve the acquaintance, and without any indelicate display of regard or any peculiarity of manner, where their two selves only were concerned, was soliciting the good opinion of her friends and bent on making her known to his sister. Such a change in a man of so much pride excited not only astonishment but gratitude. For to love, ardent love, it must be attributed and as such its impression on her was of a sort to be encouraged as by no means unpleasing, though it could not be exactly defined. She respected, she esteemed, she was grateful to him, and she felt a real interest in his welfare. She only wanted to know how far she wished that welfare to depend upon herself and how far it would be for the happiness of both that she should employ the power, which her fancy told her she still possessed, of bringing on the renewal of his addresses.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while it was a ruff week. Also, I haven't been feeling well so the next may be slow as well. I hadn't planned to slow down this much at an interesting spot but life happens._

_Thanks for reading and for the encouraging reviews!_


	22. Chapter 22: One of the Handsomest Women

_A/N: Sorry this took so long – I was really sick last week._

* * *

Darcy had been engaged by the river with Mr. Gardiner and some other gentleman from the house when Mr. Gardiner mentioned that his wife and niece intended to visit Georgiana that morning. Darcy quickly excused himself and returned to the house. Mr. Gardiner was getting on quite well with the others and Darcy did not want to risk missing the Ladies visit.

He was glad he hadn't lingered. Miss Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner had already arrived and were taking refreshment with Georgiana, her companion Mrs. Annesley, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst in the saloon. Where was everyone else? Why did Georgiana always seem to be stuck with these two? The thought gave him pause, these where the women he would have made her sisters. Stealing a glance at Miss Bennet he could not help but think how much better suited she was to the role. He'd have liked to introduce Miss Bennet to some of his other friends but she would meet them at dinner tomorrow. Perhaps this was better after all. In a small group there would be more of a chance for her and Georgiana to speak together.

As he joined the group Georgiana leaned forward to say to Miss Bennet, "My brother has told me of your skill fighting feral vampires. I hope I might be as capable one day."

Darcy gave her and encouraging smile he knew she was making the effort to converse for his sake.

Miss Bennet replied, "I'm sure you will. How long have you been training?"

"Since last summer but I'm afraid I don't get on as well as I hoped to."

"My sister underrates herself," said Darcy, "All she's wanting is more confidence."

He glanced at Georgiana raising his eyes in inquiry and she gave him a brief nod before he continued, "If you have time perhaps the two of you might spar while you are in the area, but we would not wish to impose."

Miss Bennet smiled, and addressed herself to his sister, "If you don't mind my keeping you from your guests it is I who would be obliged to you. I haven't had a sparring partner since… in quite some time."

Darcy detected a faint blush when she paused and wondered if she'd been thinking about their sparing sessions at Rosings.

"I do not mind the time away from my guests." Georgiana replied with more enthusiasm than Darcy would have expected, "But I'm afraid we will be quite unevenly matched."

"None of us can improve unless we spar with those better than ourselves. I would be glad to do for you what another has done for me and it is better you find yourself unevenly matched against me than against a feral vampire, I assure you. Another time we can play for each other and you will have the advantage over me. I'm afraid I am not so diligent in practicing _there_ as I'm told you are."

This statement drew a smile from Georgiana and Miss Bennet asked her a question about music.

While Miss Bennet had been talking Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst exchanged a look indicative of shock and disapproval but Darcy found nothing to resent in her words. What she'd said to his sister was true and it would be foolish to pretend otherwise. Besides which, it had been said kindly and he could only be pleased with the way she had turned the conversation to a topic where Georgiana would feel more comfortable. As the visit went on Darcy did as much as he could to forward any attempts at conversation between the two of them.

The time passed most agreeably until Miss Bingley spoke to Miss Bennet, with sneering civility, saying, "Pray, Miss Eliza, are not the - - shire Militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to _your_ family."

She was alluding to Mr. Wickham! Darcy felt his face grow warm as he repressed a growl. He fixed his eyes on Elizabeth to see how she would respond. Did she still blame him for Mr. Wickham's circumstances? Did she care for Mr. Wickham?

If Miss Bingley had discomposed her she didn't show it as she replied, "Our society is less varied it is true but like anything else it has its advantages."

Advantages? Did she consider Mr. Wickham's absence an advantage? The thought cheered him enough to speak with composure, "I would think rather that Miss Bennet must be a great loss to the Militia at least if there are any feral vampires in the area of their new encampment."

Miss Bennet glanced at him. For just a moment their eyes met and she gave him a small smile that filled him with warmth. Surely these were all good signs. He could almost have been grateful to Miss Bingley for raising the topic except that Georgiana did not speak again for the rest of the visit. Of course she must have been upset by the allusion to Mr. Wickham as well. He'd been too focused on Miss Bennet to think of it. Miss Bingley knew nothing of Georgiana's history with Mr. Wickham. To no creature had it been revealed, where secrecy was possible, except to Miss Bennet, and from all Bingley's connections he had been particularly anxious to conceal it.

The visit did not continue much longer and, after attending the ladies to their carriage, Darcy returned to the saloon.

"How very ill Eliza Bennet looks this morning, Mr. Darcy," cried Miss Bingley as soon as he entered, "I never in my life saw any one so much altered as she is since the winter. She is grown so brown and coarse! Louisa and I were agreeing that we should not have known her again."

He kept his tone cool as he replied, "I perceived no other alteration than her being rather tanned. No miraculous consequence of travelling in the summer." He refrained from adding that it was hardly noticeable unless one had the skin beneath her dress for comparison but it brought back the memory of the whiteness of her skin, the softness against his fingertips as he massaged the ointment where she'd been scratched.

Miss Bingley interrupted his reflections saying, "For my own part, I must confess that I never could see any beauty in her. Her face is too thin, her complexion has no brilliancy, and her features are not at all handsome. Her nose wants character. There is nothing marked in its lines. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way. As for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I never could perceive anything extraordinary in them. They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all and in her air altogether there is a self-sufficiency without fashion, which is intolerable."

When Darcy made no reply she continued, "I remember, when we first knew her in Hertfordshire, how amazed we all were to find that she was a reputed beauty. I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at Netherfield, '_She_ a beauty! I should as soon call her mother a wit.' But afterwards she seemed to improve on you and I believe you thought her rather pretty at one time."

"Yes," replied Darcy, who could contain himself no longer, "but _that_ was only when I first knew her; for it is many months since I have considered her as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

He then put an end to the topic by leaving the room. He headed back toward the river to rejoin the fishing party. The irony of his preferring Mr. Gardiner's company over Miss Bingley's was not lost on him. Miss Bingley's views would not be quite so disagreeable to Darcy if she were not mimicking his own previous opinion. Her sentiments were little other than his own breast had formerly harbored. How heartily he regretted ever having spoken to her on the subject! But this was no time for self recrimination. He needed to make the most of the time Miss Bennet would be in the area.

Could she be convinced to extend her visit? If his sister invited her to join the party at Pemberley…or would that go too far? Miss Bennet did not _seem_ to find his attention unwelcome but he did not want to assume too much and ruin his chances as he had before. He would wait until tomorrow to see how things went at dinner before planning further.

^;;^

Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth talked of all that had occurred during their visit, as they returned, except what had particularly interested them both. The looks and behavior of everybody they had seen were discussed, except of the person who had mostly engaged their attention. They talked of his sister, his friends, his house, his fruit, of everything but himself. Yet Elizabeth was longing to know what Mrs. Gardiner thought of him and Mrs. Gardiner would have been highly gratified by her niece's beginning the subject.

^;;^

Darcy was in no humor the next day to wait until dinner time to see Miss Bennet. He set off as early in the day as he reasonably could to visit her at Lambton where, upon being let into the room, he found Miss Bennet in a shocking state. Her pale face and impetuous manner made him start, and before he could recover himself enough to speak, she, hastily exclaimed, "I beg your pardon but I must leave you. I must find Mr. Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed. I have not an instant to lose."

"Good God! What is the matter?" cried he, with more feeling than politeness. Then, recollecting himself, "I will not detain you a minute but let me, or let the servant, go after Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. You are not well enough. You cannot go yourself."

Miss Bennet hesitated before calling back the servant. She commissioned him, though in so breathless an accent as made her almost unintelligible, to fetch his master and mistress home instantly.

On his quitting the room she sat down looking so miserably ill that it was impossible for Darcy to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of wine, shall I get you one? You are very ill."

"No, I thank you," she replied. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn."

As she alluded to it, the woman Darcy had seen face feral vampires without flinching, burst into tears.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly reaching out a hand toward her. Then he stopped himself, he had no right, such impropriety might only serve to upset her more. He could only say something indistinctly of his concern and observe her in compassionate silence. His blunder, his use of her first name, seemed to have gone unnoticed in the midst of her distress.

At length she spoke again. "I have just had a letter from Jane, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from any one. My youngest sister has left all her friends, has eloped, has thrown herself into the power of… of Mr. Wickham. They are gone off together from Brighton. _You_ know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connexions, nothing that can tempt him to… she is lost for ever."

She believed him then, about Mr. Wickham, but Darcy could take no pleasure in the knowledge. He was fixed in astonishment as she continued in a yet more agitated voice, "When I consider that _I_ might have prevented it! _I_, who knew what he was. Had I but explained some part of it only, some part of what I learnt, to my own family! Had his character been known, this could not have happened. But it is all… all too late now."

Her words were like a knife in Darcy's heart. He was the one who had asked her to keep the secrets of his own history with Mr. Wickham. He was in a better position to have exposed the man's character than she. "I am grieved indeed," he cried, "grieved, shocked, but is it certain, absolutely certain?"

"Oh yes! They left Brighton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to London, but not beyond. They are certainly not gone to Scotland. I don't even know if he glam… if he glamoured her or if she went of her own free will…"

Darcy was about to ask a question which might help to establish whether it had been a glamour but realized an answer either way could hardly bring her comfort and asked instead, "And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?"

"My father is gone to London, and Jane has written to beg my uncle's immediate assistance. We shall be off, I hope, in half an hour. But nothing can be done. I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a man to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope. It is every way horrible!"

Darcy shook his head in silent acquiescence. What _was_ to be done? Could he track Wickham in London? He had known Mr. Wickham a long time but it was unlikely he could distinguish his heartbeat amongst so many, not without coming very close to him.

As Darcy pondered these questions he stood and walked up and down the room deep in thought. Mr. Wickham wouldn't have risked so much for a girl with no dowry. It was more likely he was running off for his own reasons and had brought her along. He must be in debt again. Who would he go to when he needed help? Mrs. Young? Who among Darcy's acquaintance might know what had happened to her after he'd dismissed her from her post?"

As Darcy continued to ponder Miss Bennet spoke more words in self reproach then covered her face in her handkerchief. After several minutes Darcy suddenly thought what he was doing. She must wonder why he was still here, intruding on such a private moment! Suddenly it seemed extremely inconsiderate and he apologized as best he could saying, "I am afraid you have been long desiring my absence, nor have I anything to plead in excuse of my stay, but real, though unavailing, concern. Would to Heaven that anything could be either said or done on my part that might offer consolation to such distress! But I will not torment you with vain wishes which may seem purposely to ask for your thanks. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Pemberley to-day."

"Oh yes. Be so kind as to apologize for us to Miss Darcy. Say that urgent business calls us home immediately. Conceal the unhappy truth as long as it is possible. I know it cannot be long."

He readily assured her of his secrecy, again expressed his sorrow for her distress, wished it a happier conclusion than there was at present reason to hope, and left his compliments for her relations. It pained him to leave her in such misery and he thought, for a moment, he would tell her what he meant to do. But, no, he did not want to give her false hope and if she knew what he planned she might refuse his assistance. With one last look he went away.

^;;^

As Mr. Darcy quitted the room, Elizabeth felt how improbable it was that they should ever see each other again on such terms of cordiality as had marked their several meetings in Derbyshire. As she threw a retrospective glance over the whole of their acquaintance, so full of contradictions and varieties, she sighed at the perverseness of those feelings which would now have promoted its continuance, and would formerly have rejoiced in its termination. Never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain.

* * *

_A/N: At some point I realized that, by trying not to repeat more than I had to of P&P in the earlier chapters, I didn't really show Elizabeth's reasons for disliking Darcy. I hope that by having Darcy come to some realizations about himself I've balanced that out. Plus, I wanted to explore his change. With Darcy being half vampire it would be easy to have gone in the direction of his just appearing to be snob because of that but I didn't want it all to be a misunderstanding on Lizzy's part. I find the way JA's Darcy faces his faults and changes is highly admirable so I didn't want to lose that. Instead I wanted his being half vampire to make it that much more absurd for him to look down on Lizzy's connections. –so I hope that worked._

_I'd like to give a teaser for the next chapter but I can't come up with anything enticing that isn't also a spoiler – so: please keep reading anyway._

_Thanks again for reading and to those who reviewed!_


	23. Chapter 23: What News

Elizabeth returned to Longbourn to worry, wait for news, listen to her Mother's laments, hear rumors of Wickhams debts and dishonor, and console with Jane as best she could. Never in her life had she felt so entirely helpless. Even the first time she'd fought feral vampires, and had lost both her cross and dagger, she had felt less at the vampire's mercy than she now felt herself at the mercy of fate.

Elizabeth had returned home on a Saturday. The following Saturday her father also returned. Rendered spiritless by the ill-success of all their endeavours, he had yielded to his brother-in-law's entreaty that he would return to his family, and leave it to him to do whatever occasion might suggest to be advisable for continuing their pursuit.

Two days after Mr. Bennet's return, as Jane and Elizabeth were walking together in the shrubbery behind the house, they saw the housekeeper coming towards them. Concluding that she came to call them to their mother they went forward to meet her but, instead of the expected summons, she said to Jane, "I beg your pardon, Miss Bennet, for interrupting you, but I was in hopes you might have got some good news from town, so I took the liberty of coming to ask."

"What do you mean, Hill? We have heard nothing from town."

"Dear madam," cried Mrs. Hill, in great astonishment, "don't you know there is an express come for master from Mr. Gardiner? He has been here this half-hour, and master has had a letter."

Away ran the girls, too eager to get in to have time for speech. They ran through the vestibule into the breakfast-room and from thence to the library. Their father was in neither and they were on the point of seeking him upstairs with their mother, when they were met by the butler, who said, "If you are looking for my master, ma'am, he is walking towards the little copse."

Upon this information they instantly passed through the hall once more, and ran across the lawn after their father, who was deliberately pursuing his way towards a small wood on one side of the paddock.

Jane, who was not so light nor so much in the habit of running as Elizabeth, soon lagged behind, while her sister, panting for breath, came up with him, and eagerly cried out, "Oh, papa, what news…what news? Have you heard from my uncle?"

"Yes, I have had a letter from him by express."

"Well, and what news does it bring good or bad?"

"What is there of good to be expected?" said he, taking the letter from his pocket. "But perhaps you would like to read it."

Elizabeth impatiently caught it from his hand. Jane now came up.

"Read it aloud," said their father, "for I hardly know myself what it is about."

_Gracechurch Street, __Monday,  
August 17._

_My Dear Brother, _

_At last I am able to send you some tidings of my niece. Soon after you left me on Saturday, I was fortunate enough to find out in what part of London they were. The particulars I reserve till we meet. It is enough to know they are discovered._

_I have seen them both. They are not married nor were they discovered under such circumstances as allowed me to discover whether there was any intention of being so. I'm afraid they have experienced some misfortune. Not long before I found them Mr. Wickham was attacked and his throat was torn open. My niece was so disturbed by the event that she is quite out of her mind and we have had to forcibly restrain her. But, I am afraid of alarming you, all is not lost. If you will take the trouble to come to us in London, with all possible speed, and bring Elizabeth with you things may yet be set right. _

_I must beg your indulgence for not explaining further until I can do so in person. I can only assure you that I would not make this request if it were not necessary for you and Elizabeth to come. Please do come, therefore, as quickly as possible. Lydia is continually chewing through her gags and her screams frighten the children. _

_Your's, etc._

_Edw. Gardiner_

"But why should my uncle want me to come? What could I possibly do?" Elizabeth had been longing to be able take some sort of action but now that the request was before her she couldn't think what use she might be.

"You ask me to explain what I do not understand myself."

"And have you decided what to do? Shall we make ready to travel?"

"I have not but it must be decided soon."

Most earnestly did she then entreat him to lose no more time. "Oh! my dear father," she cried, "we must leave immediately. Consider how important every moment is in such a case."

"Let me go with Lizzy," said Jane, "if you dislike the trouble yourself."

"I dislike it very much," he replied, "but it must be done. Get your things together Lizzy we will leave within the hour."

"But can we not bring Jane with us as well?" Lizzy asked hopefully, "Surely if Lydia needs to be calmed down there is no one so capable as Jane."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "No we will not bring Jane into this. Besides, your mother will need her here. It is you and I, Lizzy, that my brother requested and you and I who will go."

^;;^

Elizabeth and her father completed their journey in almost total silence. She longed to question him but did not know what question to ask. She both longed for and dreaded the moment when the trip to reach its conclusion fearing what they would find in London.

On reaching the Gardiners home they were shown into a parlor where the Gardiners sat with a gentleman whose back was turned. Elizabeth had only a moment to wonder who could be with them at such a time when he stood and turned to make his bow.

"Mr. Darcy!"

Elizabeth's mind struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. How could he be here? _Here_ in the very last place she could have hoped or expected to encounter him.

Mr. Bennet frowned, "Mr. Darcy. I wish I could say I'm glad to see you but I can think of only one reason for your being here. Is my daughter still alive?"

"Yes."

"Is she feral?"

"Yes."

"Then you have left it to me, the honor of killing her, I can't say that I'm grateful."

"I would not have asked Mr. Gardiner to bring you here for that. I believe there may be another solution."

Elizabeth had finally recovered herself enough to speak, "I don't understand. What do you mean Lydia is feral? What has happened?"

Mr. Darcy answered, "You should sit down, take some refreshment, and I will explain."

Elizabeth sat but was in no mood for any other delay and refused her aunt's offer of refreshment. Mr. Darcy explained, "Your sister went feral and tried to rip out Mr. Wickham's throat. She has no fangs but the instinct was there. She used nothing but her teeth which made the attempt unsuccessful. Mr. Wickham survived but he is unlikely to recover the use of his voice."

Elizabeth almost thought he was repressing a small smile when he said the last but she might have imagined it. She sat staring at him thinking over what he had said. Not so many hours ago she had thought Lydia's running off unmarried with Mr. Wickham to be the worst that could happen now she wished it were only that. Mrs. Gardiner handed her a glass of wine and Elizabeth drank barely realizing what she did.

Mr. Bennet addressed Mr. Darcy, "You spoke of another solution but that can not be possible."

"There was a time I wouldn't have thought so but I believe Miss Elizabeth Bennet is special."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not feel more human in her presence? I believe she may be able to help her sister."

Elizabeth half expected her father to object but he only studied her for a few minutes before nodding his head.

^;;^

As they made their way down to the cellar where Miss Lydia Bennet was restrained Darcy experienced some doubt. What if it was just _him_? In all his research Darcy had not been able to discover any mention of a person, either human or dhampire, having a gift of making dhampires more aware of their humanity. What if there was no such gift and she only affected _him_ this way? But even as he entertained these thoughts Darcy knew he had to give her the chance to save her sister. Even if, in the end, Miss Lydia Bennet had to be put down at least her sister would know she'd done everything possible. It was the only comfort he could give her.

Miss Bennet gasped to find her sister in such a state but quickly recovered and turning to Darcy asked, "What should I do?"

"Talk to her. Remind her who she really is. Look into her eyes if you possibly can." This would be difficult with the way Miss Lydia Bennet was thrashing about trying to break her restraints.

"Lydia," Miss Bennet's voice sounded uncertain, "You are Lydia Bennet."

She glanced at Mr. Darcy and he gave her what he hoped was an encouraging nod.

She turned back to her sister, "You are… you can be very selfish and silly. You would buy an ugly bonnet just for the sake of making a purchase. You don't give any thought to how your wild behavior affects the rest of your family. I sometimes feel like all you ever think about is flirting with officers and having fun. You make no attempt at discretion and you thought it was funny to dress up poor Chamberlayne in woman's clothes which must have been quite humiliating for him. But you... you don't worry what anyone thinks of you, which I suppose is admirable in its way. You _can_ be a lot of fun, you take such enjoyment in things it raises everyone's spirits and…and you're my sister and I love you."

Miss Elizabeth Bennet's voice had become steadier as she spoke. She now stepped forward and took Miss Lydia Bennet's face in her hands. Mr. Bennet moved as if to stop her but Darcy put out at hand to restrain him.

Miss Bennet forced her sister to look into her eyes saying, "I love you Lydia. You are not a monster. I use to cut out paper dolls for you and Kitty. Do you remember? And do you remember our music Master? The one you disliked so much you would run off and hide and Mary would take a double lesson?"

Miss Bennet continued recounting memories. Tears were running down her face but her voice was steady. It wasn't going to work. He had put her through this for nothing and would soon be forced to kill her sister. Just as Darcy was about to call a halt, Miss Lydia Bennet changed. She stopped thrashing about and listened to her sister more calmly. Her pupils shrank back to their normal size.

Miss Bennet stopped speaking and moved closer to her sister taking her in her arms. As Darcy and Mr. Gardiner undid the restraints Miss Lydia Bennet clung to her sister, burying her face against her and sobbing, "He _lied_ to me Lizzy! He was going to leave me! He _LIED_!"

^;;^

Elizabeth and her aunt helped Lydia to get cleaned up and put her to bed. She fell asleep quickly.

"I can sit with her a while," said Mrs. Gardiner. Elizabeth hesitated she was tired from the ordeal and anxious to speak with her father and with Mr. Darcy but it did not seem right to leave Lydia with her aunt.

"It's all right." Mrs. Gardiner assured her as if guessing what was on her mind, "Go on downstairs. I'll be fine. She is not likely to wake up."

Elizabeth took her at her word and returned to the parlor where her father was sitting in silence with Mr. Darcy. She took a seat and when her father did not meet her eye she addressed herself to Mr. Darcy, "Is she safe now?"

"It is impossible to be sure but I believe so. She seems to have been set off by learning Mr. Wickham intended to leave her and now that the event has passed it is unlikely to set her off again. It is probable she will remember nothing of what happened or that her memory will be very hazy if she does."

"How can we ever thank you for your help?"

He shook his head, "Please, your thanks are entirely unnecessary. It was you who saved your sister. It is gratifying for me to learn such a thing is possible."

Elizabeth made no reply and a dreadful silence grew between the three of them. Finally Mr. Bennet looked up at her, "I should have told you… what we are."

"Yes."

"What do you wish to know?"

She had so many questions but one was more pressing than all the others, "Who was Edmund?"

* * *

_A/N: I know it was cruel to end there but I decided to get a shorter chapter posted sooner._

_Julianabr: Well guested! _


	24. Chapter 24: Edmund

Mr. Bennet looked like a deer caught in a glamour, "But you couldn't possibly remember that. You were too young."

"I remember… something. I don't know what it means. I remember being frightened and trying to tell you that Edmund felt …_wrong_ but I don't remember what frightened me or who he was."

Mr. Bennet sighed, "He was your brother."

"My brother then he was…"

"Part vampire, yes, both my parents were Dhampires so I of course am one too. My parents tried to warn me of the danger to my children but I was young. I thought by marrying a fully human woman my children would have a low enough percentage of vampire blood that there would be no danger.

"My parents had taught me to drink only the blood of animals and to take only what I needed. There were times I was tempted but it was never so strong that I was in danger of losing control. I was an only child and neither of my parents went feral, both died of natural causes, so while I'd be _warned_ of the danger there was nothing in my experience that forced me to take it as seriously as I should have.

"Unlike my parents your mother and I had no trouble conceiving. Edmund was born less than a year after our marriage. For a time it looked like he would be our only child but you were born six years later and your younger sisters followed in quick succession. After what happened with Edmund I was determined not to have more children but Mary had already been conceived, though we did not know it at the time, and as for Kitty and Lydia well…your mother was an attractive woman..."

"But Edmund went feral?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes when you were two years old. I never did find out what set him off. There was a pack of feral vampires in the area maybe it was sensing them…I don't know… all I could ever piece together was that he did something that frightened you and ran away."

"No that's not it." Elizabeth knit her brows in concentration. "…I was scared but I wasn't scared of him. I was scared _for_ him, because he felt wrong, and then he ran away. But why did you keep what we are from us? Were you not worried the rest of us might go feral?"

"Edmund was the first born and from what I have read, girls are less likely to go feral. I convinced myself that until it came to the point of one of you marrying you were better off in ignorance. I watched you all closely but your younger sisters are such silly girls. I thought that as long as Mary had her head buried in books and music and Kitty and Lydia thought of nothing but fashion and flirting there could be no danger. You were the only one who seemed to have inherited any of my abilities. Lydia is the last one I would have expected to go feral."

She was silent for a short time, taking in what she had heard, but something else in his story was bothering her. "You said I was the next born after Edmund."

He spoke without meeting her eye, "Have you never wondered Lizzy, how someone as sweat and kind as Jane could come out of a family like ours?

"After Edmund ran off I went out looking for him, but he must have already finished hunting or…I don't know but I couldn't pick up any sense of anyone hunting. I spent the next three days and nights looking for him. Finally the third night I did sense something but there were four creatures hunting that night. He had joined the pack of feral vampires and they had broken into Netherfield Park. They were an unusually vicious pack. By the time I got there, and dealt with the vampires and with Edmund, the entire household had been slaughtered except for one little girl. So I took her home and made her my daughter."

Elizabeth was stunned to the point of feeling numb, "You mean you just… you just _took_ her? What if she had other relatives who wanted her?"

"I had knowledge that she didn't. She needed a family and I… I couldn't tell anyone what really happened with Edmund. I had to glamour everyone I knew into believing I had a five year old daughter instead of an eight year old son. It was difficult but it was easier to replace Edmund with Jane in people's memories than to leave a hole."

"And my mother?"

"Ahh, that was unfortunate."

Elizabeth waited for her father to continue and finally he did, "Your mother was never a great philosopher Lizzy but she wasn't always so foolish and nervous as she is now. I didn't know what it would do to her mind, convincing her she'd never had a son, I thought …"

His voice cracked and he stopped speaking as if unable to continue. It was too much. Everything felt unreal, as if she'd come untethered from her life, everything she'd believed about herself her family had been swept away. They sat in silence for some time. Then Mr. Darcy cleared his throat, startling Elizabeth who had forgotten he was in the room, and said, "You thought you could spare your wife the pain of losing her child."

Her father's voice sounded strange, "Yes."

"You couldn't have known the danger." Mr. Darcy said softly, "It's because we are forced to live in such secrecy hiding what we are that we don't have the opportunity to share our knowledge. If I had thought I could spare my father the pain he lived with I might have done the same. I can not blame any man for the things he does to protect his family."

He spoke to her father but Elizabeth almost felt like his words were directed at her. Or maybe she only imagined it. She studied him as he spoke. She hadn't noticed earlier how tired he looked or that his hand was bandaged. Had Lydia hurt him? Somehow this bothered her more than what Lydia had done to Mr. Wickham.

Following her gaze Mr. Darcy spoke as if he'd followed her thoughts as well, "This is nothing. I cut myself. It wasn't your sister."

"But you captured her? You brought her here? How did this come about?"

He shook his head, "The details are unimportant right now, you all have many things to discuss and I should not be intruding." He was going to leave her again. She couldn't blame him but she wished she could crawl up into his lap and he would comfort her the way her father use to when she was a child. When she had believed her father was strong and could protect her. But of course that was impossible.

Mr. Gardiner silently entered the room and nodded to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy continued. "But there is one more thing. Mr. Bennet, have you ever heard of an old superstition that vampire blood has healing powers?"

"There are stories nothing more. If it worked more people would be healed that way. Why do you ask?"

"Most legends come from somewhere. It could be that it only works on dhampires. In any case I've had reason to test it recently and I know that at least in some cases it works and that the blood does not need to come from a full vampire."

"Why do you mention it?"

"Because of your leg it might be possible to heal it."

"You aren't suggesting I drink from one of my daughters!"

"Certainly not! But I believe _I _could spare some blood if you want to try."

"Mr. Bennet glanced at his crutch. I hurt my leg that night at Netherfield; I've always considered it my punishment."

"It seems to me you've punished yourself far more than necessary already."

Mr. Bennet considered it a little longer, "But your blood is half human, the vampire half might cure me but the human half might give me a taste for human blood."

"That is true."

"I think I'll stick with the bad leg."

"I understand. If I could be so bold as to offer my opinion on another matter?"

Her father's voice took on more of its usual tone as he answered, "I am hardly in the position to deny you anything you might condescend to ask for."

"When I came to the Gardiners about your daughter I felt the situation required some explanation. I told them what we are. "

Mr. Bennet nodded and Mr. Darcy continued. "You might be tempted to glamour them, apparently you are particularly gifted in this area, but I would suggest that you don't. The Gardiners seem like sensible people and took what I told them better than I might have expected. You might find it helpful to have someone like this in your life who knows what you are. I have a cousin who serves me in this capacity and I find it very beneficial for a number of reasons."

From the look on her uncle's face Elizabeth guessed that he did not at all like the idea of Mr. Bennet changing his memory and she resolved not to let her father do so even if he meant to.

After this Mr. Darcy took his leave. He shook hands with Mr. Gardiner who said, "I'll talk to you soon." Which Elizabeth might have wondered at if she were not so overwhelmed by all she had heard. As Mr. Darcy left the room Elizabeth had to fight the impulse to call out to him and ask him to stay, but what possible reason could she give him for doing so? Suddenly she felt very alone.

^;;^

As he quitted the room Darcy wondered how it was that he seemed to keep ending up present for such personal moments in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's life. He was probably the last person she wanted to witness these things. Darcy now felt it had been inappropriate of him to tell her about her father. Mr. Bennet had his own reasons for keeping the secret and he'd been wrong to interfere. And he had been wrong about Miss Bennet* he had assumed all Mr. Bennet's daughters were naturally his own and that Miss Bennet* was like his cousin Miss de Bourgh, not manifesting any dhampire characteristics but still capable of passing them on to her children. The possibility of her being fully human had never occurred to him.

"Mr. Darcy"

His heart skipped a beat. Miss Bennet had come after him and she was breathless, her heart beating fast, "Mr. Darcy might I impose on you for one more question?"

"Of course. I mean, it is no imposition I only thought you would want time with your family."

"I do but, what I did for Lydia, can you tell me more about it?"

"I don't know much myself, I've never heard of a gift like yours. I only noticed that at times when I felt myself in danger of losing control your presence seemed to help me feel human."

She frowned, "Then you don't know whether I could have saved my brother? If I'd known what I was?"

The way she looked at him, as if half hopeful and half afraid of what he might say, came close to breaking his heart. The truth was he didn't know the answer. He wouldn't lie to her but he did not wish to cause her further pain. He thought carefully how to phrase his words before saying, "I can not be sure, but you were so young, I can not think it possible you could have done anything like what you did for your sister. Perhaps his running away without hurting you was due to your gift. And I'm sure, if he were aware, he would at least take comfort in not having hurt his sister. I would if it were me."

Elizabeth nodded biting her lower lip, "And you think it will last what I did for Lydia? If I saved her only to have her hurt someone …"

"The circumstance that set her off is not likely to be repeated and such instincts are easier to fight when one knows what one is. However, as to her hurting anyone, whatever else I might think of Mr. Wickham I can not deny his skill as a vampire slayer. She took him by surprise but she isn't likely to do it again. If she _should_ go feral he will know how to deal with it. In that way, at least, they are well suited to each other."

"Mr. Wickham! If he meant to leave her before all this happened, he is certainly all the more anxious to do so now."

"Mr. Wickham's circumstances have changed. If he does not recover his voice he will no longer have the ability to use glamours or callings. His hopes of making a more advantageous marriage have therefore greatly diminished." He stopped. He hadn't meant to speak of his knowledge in this area.

"But he can not mean to marry Lydia."

"I believe your uncle has more information for you in that regard."

"Very well, I shall return to him in a moment," she offered him her hand and he shook it, surprised and pleased by the intimacy.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Darcy. You have been most extraordinarily kind."

^;;^

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Elizabeth as her uncle related the information that Wickham was indeed willing to marry Lydia if Mr. Bennet would assure to his daughter, by settlement, her equal share of the five thousand pounds secured among his children after the decease of himself and his wife and, moreover, to enter into an engagement of allowing her, during your life, one hundred pounds per annum.

"You must have laid down quite a bit of money to bring this about."

Mr. Gardiner assured her father that had not been the case. Mr. Wickham's circumstances were not so bad as previously believed. His debts would be settled and a commission purchased for him in the regular army with some money left to settle on Lydia.

Their voices droned on until the next thing Elizabeth knew her uncle was waking her and telling her to go to bed.

As she got ready for bed Elizabeth wondered how Mr. Darcy had become involved. Conjectures, rapid and wild, hurried into her brain but she was satisfied with none. Those that best pleased her, as placing his conduct in the noblest light, seemed most improbable but she was too exhausted by all she had done and heard that evening to stay awake thinking on it for very long.

^;;^

_Two days earlier:_

It had not been easy for Darcy to track down Mrs. Young but once he did it was a simple matter to glamour her into giving him the information about where Mr. Wickham was staying. She was not a strong minded woman.

He had seen Wickham, and afterwards insisted on seeing Miss Lydia Benent. His first object with her had been to discern weather she was under the influence of a glamour. Having assured himself she was acting of her own free will, he tried to persuade her to quit her present disgraceful situation and return to her friends as soon as they could be prevailed on to receive her, offering his assistance as far as it would go. But he found her absolutely resolved on remaining where she was. She cared for none of her friends. She wanted no help of his. She would not hear of leaving Wickham. She was sure they should be married some time or other and it did not much signify when. Since such were her feelings, it only remained, to secure and expedite a marriage. This was how Darcy came to be sitting here facing Mr. Wickham as the door closed behind Miss Lydia Bennet.

Darcy spoke first, "Do we need to battle this out or will you tell me the truth? What is your situation?"

Mr. Wickham shrugged, "I admit I ran up a few debts."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"All right a lot off debts. If I hadn't had to make my own way in the world after you refused…"

Darcy cut him off with a low growl.

"Well anyway, I had some pressing debts of honor so I was obliged to leave the regiment."

"But what is your plan? Where will you go? What will you live on?"

Mr. Wickham shrugged, "I must go somewhere but I do not know."

"If your situation is so desperate why did you not marry Miss Lydia Bennet immediately? Though Mr. Bennet can not be imagined to be very rich, he would have been able to do something for you, and your situation must have been benefited by marriage."

Wickham actually laughed, "Marry _her_? A man of my _talents_ waste myself on a girl with no fortune who has already been ruined? I might still make an advantageous marriage in another country."

Darcy's voice was low and menacing, "She believes you intend to marry her."

"She didn't get the idea from me. It was her own foolish idea to…"

Whatever Mr. Wickham said next was cut off by the sound of the door crashing open as a snarling creature rushed through and launched herself at Mr. Wickham going for the throat.

They were both taken so much by surprise that she managed to do considerable damage before Darcy was able to pull her off him. After some struggle he held her pinned within his arms. His next move should be to throw her down and draw his pistol. But she was Miss Elizabeth Bennet's sister. Miss Elizabeth Bennet… was there any chance…

Just then the landlord appeared, drawn by the noise.

"I need chains!" Darcy shouted at him, "Silver or Iron. _Go fetch me some! __**Quickly**_!"

Mr. Wickham looked at him in alarm from where he lay bleeding on the floor but Darcy didn't bother to explain. The man returned more quickly than Darcy would have expected and together they were able to chain her up.

Darcy handed him a number of large coins, "Thank you." And looking him in the eyes, _"Now go away and forget what you've seen here."_

Now Darcy was free to focus on Mr. Wickham. He knelt down next to him carefully avoiding the blood. "Mr. Wickham you seem to be dying. I'm tempted to leave you to it. Having your throat torn out by a jilted lover seems a fitting end for you." He sighed, "However, you've once again landed in a situation where justice for you would cause harm to an innocent person, so I'll have to help you. Blink if you understand."

Mr. Wickham blinked.

"Fine. I could fetch a surgeon but that would take time and you've lost quite a bit of blood already. Do you remember the legend we once discussed about the healing power of vampire blood? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Mr. Wickham blinked once.

"Would you like me to try it?"

One blink.

Mr. Darcy took out his knife and cut his hand letting the blood flow into Mr. Wickham's mouth at first it seemed in danger of chocking him, and Darcy didn't think it would work, but then he swallowed. Gradually his color improved, his features relaxed, his breathing became more even and the bleeding stopped.

"Now then, I believe we were discussing your plan of making an advantageous marriage in another country of course without your voice you would have to achieve your ends without the use of glamours."

Mr. Wickham made no response.

"Perhaps under the circumstances you would be open to more immediate relief. You may be wondering why I haven't killed Miss Lydia Bennet…"

* * *

*Jane

* * *

_A/N: I hope it was worth the wait!_

_I was tempted to kill Wickham off but I didn't want to make Lydia a murderer or have Darcy covering up a murder. _

_Confession: The only reason it took Lizzy so long to notice the bandage on Mr. Darcy's hand is because I forgot to include it in the last chapter. It would have worked better there – helping to make it look like Darcy fought Wickham, instead of right before he starts talking about the healing power of vampire blood – oh well I guess that's the danger of posting a chapter when it's finished instead of giving it a few days. _

_I said in Chapter 17 that I was surprised by Lizzy having the memories she did – I was also pleased because I knew it would make things better when I got to this point. It gives Lizzy a reason to ask about Edmund instead of Mr. Bennet just telling the story because he's suddenly in a mood to confess. If anyone is wondering the way Lizzy talks and reacts as a two year old is based on the almost two year old I babysit for (though of course she doesn't have a dhampire brother ;o). _

_Dizzy Lizzy: I was tempted to answer a couple your questions by telling you Jane takes after her mother - so now you know. _


	25. Chapter 25: Newfound Sympathy

"Mr. Darcy must have sensed Lydia when she went feral."

Elizabeth was startled by the sound of her father's voice they had been riding in silence for some time as they returned to Longbourn. Lydia would be staying with the Gardiners and be married out of their house.

Elizabeth made a noncommittal sound. She had spoken with her aunt that morning and knew Mr. Darcy hadn't found Lydia and Wickham by chance. Apparently he had come to London for the purpose of looking for them. Mr. Darcy had not only saved Lydia's life and sanity but her reputation as well. He had searched for and found Mrs. Young and forced her to reveal Mr. Wickham's location. He had not only saved Mr. Wickham's life but paid all the money to bring the match about. In addition to all this he had told her aunt and uncle that he was a dhampire. A secret he had worked all his life to keep, even from his closest friends, he had readily revealed to the Gardiner's after such a short acquaintance. The reason he had given to her aunt and uncle was that he felt responsible for not revealing Mr. Wickham's character but her aunt seemed to assume another motive. She had been surprised that Elizabeth was ignorant of Mr. Darcy's actions.

This information threw Elizabeth into a flutter of spirits, in which it was difficult to determine whether pleasure or pain bore the greatest share. He had done all this for a girl whom he could neither regard nor esteem. Her heart did whisper that he had done it for her. But it was a hope shortly checked by other considerations, and she soon felt that even her vanity was insufficient, when required to depend on his affection for her, for a woman who had already refused him, as able to overcome a sentiment so natural as abhorrence against relationship with Wickham. Brother-in-law of Wickham! Every kind of pride must revolt from the connection. He had, to be sure, done much. She was ashamed to think how much. But he had given a reason for his interference, which asked no extraordinary stretch of belief. He had liberality, and he had the means of exercising it; and though she would not place herself as his principal inducement, she could perhaps believe that remaining partiality for her might assist his endeavors in a cause where her peace of mind must be materially concerned. It was painful, exceedingly painful, to know that they were under obligations to a person who could never receive a return. They owed the restoration of Lydia, her character, everything to him. Oh! how heartily did Elizabeth grieve over every ungracious sensation she had ever encouraged, every saucy speech she had ever directed towards him. For herself she was humbled, but she was proud of him, proud that in a cause of compassion and honor he had been able to get the better of himself.

Mr. Bennet continued, "It was kind of him to bring Lydia to the Gardiners instead of killing her outright. I would not have expected it of him."

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy's actions were quite unexpected."

They rode on again in silence. Elizabeth's mind returned to everything she had learned from her father. After some time she spoke again saying, "You'll have to tell my sisters the truth about what we are."

Mr. Bennet sighed, "Yes, you are right I've kept the secret too long. I only wanted to protect you. But Lizzie, your mother, the knowledge would only upset her."

Elizabeth thought this over. She had never been blind to the impropriety of her father's behavior as a husband. She had always seen it with pain but respecting his abilities, and grateful for his affectionate treatment of herself, she endeavored to forget what she could not overlook, and to banish from her thoughts that continual breach of conjugal obligation and decorum which, in exposing his wife to the contempt of her own children, was so highly reprehensible. But now, to learn he had been responsible for some of the very characteristics in her mother that he seemed to hold in such contempt was too much. She was tempted to force the issue but she knew he was right; the knowledge _would_ upset her mother. When Lizzy consider all that her mother had lost, though Mrs. Bennet herself was unaware of it, she felt a new tenderness toward her and wished to protect her from further pain.

"Very well," she replied at last, "We will continue to keep this from my mother, but you will invite Lydia to visit once she is married, before she and Mr. Wickham join his new regiment in the North."

"You go too far Elizabeth. I will not encourage the imprudence of either by inviting them to Longbourn."

"You will invite them." Elizabeth answered evenly, "Because if Lydia is not received at Longbourn it will be for my mother as if she has lost a child and I know you would wish to spare her that pain."

Such a look crossed her father's face that Elizabeth was sorry she had spoken. As upset as she was with him she had not meant to hurt him so deeply but the words had been said and the damage could not be undone. They completed their journey in silence.

^;;^

A few days after their return to Longbourn Mr. Bennet met with each of his daughters in a private conference in his Library and told them the story he had told Elizabeth. Kitty was primarily concerned with how the information might frighten off possible suitors and resolved not only to keep it a secret, as her father requested, but to forget about it herself if she possibly could. Mary requested books on the topic and Mr. Bennet provided her with several volumes he previously had kept hidden. Only Jane heard the story with real distress. She was sorry for what her parents had endured, sorry for Elizabeth and her younger sisters, sorry for the family at Netherfield that had been so brutally murdered, sorry even for Edmund, sorry for everyone involved with the exception of herself.

Elizabeth listened to her with utter astonishment as she spoke of her feelings, once the two of them were alone, and even spoke of Mr. Bennet's kindness in making her his daughter.

"But aren't you the least bit angry about what happened to your real family?" Elizabeth asked her. "Don't you blame my brother…" she paused unable to continue.

"How could I blame Edmund when he did not know what he was doing? Think Lizzy what he would suffer if he knew, what Lydia must be suffering for what she did to Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham doesn't blame _her_ or he wouldn't marry her."

Elizabeth was sure Jane was wrong about both Lydia and Mr. Wickham but she was not inclined to argue the point. Instead she asked Jane the question that was most on her mind, "Does it not make you sad to learn we aren't really sisters?"

Jane's voice had a tone Elizabeth had never heard her use before that sounded almost like impatience as she answered, "Don't be silly Lizzy of course we are sisters!"

Lizzy only looked at her in surprise and Jane continued, "Does what my father told us today change what we've been to each other for as long as either of us can remember?"

"No." She answered slowly, "No, but do you really not blame us for all you lost? You do not blame my father… our father for keeping the truth from you?"

"How could I? Our father did the best he could in a difficult situation. He only wanted to protect all of us."

"My dear Jane!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "you are too good. Your sweetness and disinterestedness are really angelic. I do not know what to say to you. I feel as if I had never done you justice, or loved you as you deserve."

Jane eagerly disclaimed all extraordinary merit, and threw back the praise on her sister's warm affection.

"Nay," said Elizabeth, "this is not fair. _You_ wish to think all the world respectable, and are hurt if I speak ill of anybody. _I_ only want to think _you_ perfect, and you set yourself against it. Do not be afraid of my running into any excess, of my encroaching on your privilege of universal goodwill. You need not. There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of either merit or sense."

"My dear Lizzy, do not give way to such feelings as these. They will ruin your happiness."

Elizabeth made no reply but she privately reflected that her only happiness now could come from seeing Jane happy. Mr. Darcy had heard her father's story, his primary objection to Jane, his belief that she was a dhampire had been removed. Would this new information change anything or would recent events serve to further convince him that his friend was better off without her sister?

^;;^

"I'm not going to go on to Scarborough with the others."

"No?" Darcy barely registered what Bingley had said. He was busy pondering what to do about him. It was clear Bingley still had feeling for Miss Bennet* but Darcy needed to be sure her feelings for him hadn't changed before he made his confession.

"No," Bingley continued, "I thought I'd return to Netherfield and do some shooting. You can't think me in any danger now?" He added the last almost defensively.

Darcy replied with feigned indifference, "Not at all and you ought to get some use out of the place you've spent very little time there. Will your sisters join you?"

"No."

Better and better, _"Invite me to join you."_

"I'd be happy to invite you along of course."

"Thank you, Bingley, I'd be delighted."

Bingley looked startled, "I did not think you would want to come. You found the society less than pleasing, as I recall, and it would only be you and I."

Darcy frowned, "I judged them all more harshly than I should have. Perhaps this visit will allow me to make amends."

Bingley's only response was a slight rising of the eyebrows.

"I've had a request from a nearby neighborhood." Darcy told his friend, "To come and deal with a feral vampire. If you don't mind waiting we can travel to Netherfield together, once I've completed the business, otherwise I can join you there later."

"I'm in no particular hurry."

"Good then we can go as soon as I've dealt with the fiend."

The delay would also ensure that their visit would not overlap the Wickham's. Darcy had returned to London for the wedding and to finalize some of the financial details. He had dined with the Gardiners before returning to Pemberley and knew from them that the Wickhams were to visit Longbourn.

It had not been easy for Darcy to avoid asking the Gardiners more about their niece than would be reasonable for a common acquaintance. After all she had been through when last he saw her, he was anxious to hear how she was doing but he thought he had managed it well and the Gardiners did not seem to suspect him of stronger feelings, or if they did they were to refined to show it which was equally likely.

Darcy would not like to see Mr. Wickham again so soon or else he might have resented the duty that would keep him from traveling sooner. He was sure that Bingley was not so patient as he pretended and Darcy was equally eager to be in Hertfordshire, though he told himself it was only because he wished to settle the matter between Miss Bennet* and Mr. Bingley as quickly as possible. He would not dare to hope for anything more.

^;;^

Elizabeth's newfound sympathy for her mother was sorely tested when Mrs. Bennet was given the news of Lydia's impending marriage and even more so during the Wickham's visit. Lydia was Lydia still, untamed, unabashed, wild, noisy, and fearless. She demanded congratulations from all her sisters and bragged excessively about her husband of whom she was exceedingly fond. He was her dear Wickham on every occasion. No one was to be put in competition with him. He did everything best in the world and she was sure he would kill more vampires in the North than rest of the regiment put together.

It was lucky for Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy had warned her Lydia was unlikely to remember what had happened while she was feral or Elizabeth might have been shocked at how little she resembled the girl who had cried hysterically in her arms. Both Lydia and Mr. Wickham seemed to have the happiest memories in the world. Nothing of the past was recollected with pain and Lydia led voluntarily to subjects which her sisters would not have alluded to for the world. Mr. Wickham spent much more time nodding and smiling than he did conversing. When he did speak his voice had a rasping sound that sent one's teeth on edge and seemed as if it must cause him pain.

Mrs. Bennet was all smiles for her daughter and new son in law. No sentiment of shame gave a damp to her triumph. The marriage of a daughter, which had been the first object of her wishes since Jane was sixteen, was now accomplished. She took as much pleasure in the event as one might have expected if Lydia had not living with Wickham a fortnight before it took place. She made the most of the Wickham's short stay by visiting about with her daughter, and having very frequent parties at home. These parties were acceptable to all. To avoid a family circle was even more desirable to such as did think than such as did not.

When the visit ended the loss of her daughter made Mrs. Bennet very dull for several days.

"I often think," said she, "that there is nothing so bad as parting with one's friends. One seems so forlorn without them."

"This is the consequence you, see, madam, of marrying a daughter," said Elizabeth. "It must make you better satisfied that your other four are single."

"It is no such thing. Lydia does not leave me because she is married, but only because her husband's regiment happens to be so far off. If that had been nearer, she would not have gone so soon."

But the spiritless condition which this event threw her into was shortly relieved, and her mind opened again to the agitation of hope, by an article of news which then began to be in circulation. The housekeeper at Netherfield had received orders to prepare for the arrival of her master, who was coming down in a day or two, to shoot there for several weeks. Mrs. Bennet was quite in the fidgets. She looked at Jane, and smiled, and shook her head by turns.

Jane had not been able to hear of his coming without changing colour. It was many months since she had mentioned his name to Elizabeth but now, as soon as they were alone together, she said, "I saw you look at me to-day, Lizzy, when my aunt told us of the present report. I do assure you, that the news does not affect me either with pleasure or pain. I am glad of one thing, that he comes alone, because we shall see the less of him. Not that I am afraid of _myself_, but I dread other people's remarks."

Elizabeth did not know what to make of it. Had she not seen him in Derbyshire, she might have supposed him capable of coming there with no other view than what was acknowledged, but she still thought him partial to Jane. "Yet it is hard," she sometimes thought, "that this poor man cannot come to a house which he has legally hired without raising all this speculation! I will leave him to himself."

In spite of what her sister declared, and really believed to be her feelings, in the expectation of his arrival, Elizabeth could easily perceive that her spirits were affected by it. They were more disturbed, more unequal, than she had often seen them.

Elizabeth was hardly more tranquil than her sister and anxiously pondered whether Mr. Bingley came _with_ his friend's permission or was bold enough to come without it.

* * *

*Jane

* * *

_A/N: I feel rather badly about creating this distance between Elizabeth and her father. _

_I know it's not as much fun when Darcy and Lizzy are so far away but sometimes the transition is necessary. And so a very brief teaser for the next:_

…Bingley's face had been growing steadily darker, he was silent for a long time before saying quietly, "You should have told me."


	26. Chapter 26: Bingley

Darcy and Bingley spent the first two days shooting, as if either of them believed that was their reason for being a Netherfield, and visiting with those neighbors who came to call on Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bennet was not among them. On the third morning Bingley mentioned that he was thinking of visiting the Bennets and Darcy suggested that they do so that day.

The visit was paid, much to the apparent delight of Mrs. Bennet, who received Mr. Bingley with a degree of civility that Darcy would once have found trying, but when he thought of what she'd been through he could only think of her with a type of compassion that softened the vulgarity of her manners. Miss Elizabeth Bennet said only enough to be civil and, after asking after his sister and answering his enquiry after the Gardiners, seemed wholly engaged in a piece of embroidery she was working on.

"It is a long time, Mr. Bingley, since you went away," said Mrs. Bennet. "I began to be afraid you would never come back again. People _did_ say, you meant to quit the place entirely at Michaelmas; but, however, I hope it is not true. A great many changes have happened in the neighborhood since you went away. Miss Lucas is married and settled and one of my own daughters. I suppose you have heard of it. Indeed, you must have seen it in the papers. It was in the _Times_ and the _Courier_, I know, though it was not put in as it ought to be. It was only said, 'Lately, George Wickham Esq., to Miss Lydia Bennet,' without there being a syllable said of her father, or the place where she lived, or anything. It was my brother Gardiner's drawing up too, and I wonder how he came to make such an awkward business of it. Did you see it?"

Bingley replied that he did and made his congratulations. Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not lift her eyes from her work. Darcy would have liked to say he thought Mr. Wickham very lucky to have married one of Mrs. Bennet's daughters but recalling his past behavior he was afraid the remark might be misconstrued and kept his silence.

"It is a delightful thing, to be sure, to have a daughter well married," continued Mrs. Bennet, "but, at the same time, Mr. Bingley, it is very hard to have her taken away from me. They are gone down to Newcastle, a place quite northward, it seems, and there they are to stay I do not know how long. His regiment is there; for I suppose you have heard of his leaving the - - shire, and of his being gone into the regulars. Thank Heaven! he has _some_ friends, though, perhaps, not so many as he deserves."

Darcy could not miss the way the blood rushed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet's cheeks as her mother was talking. She finally spoke to Mr. Bingley asking whether he intended to stay in the county at present but she still did not look at Darcy. Was she angry at him for his interference with her sister? Was she afraid he would expect her to feel obliged to him? He wished he could have handled the whole without involving her but there was no way around it. He hoped she had not learned more of what he had done from the Gardiners than she already knew.

But Darcy's purpose was to observe Miss Bennet* and try to determine her feelings toward Bingley. He forced his attention away from the younger sister and focused on the elder for the remainder of their stay.

When the visit ended Mrs. Bennet invited them to dine at Longbourn in a few days time and they readily accepted the invitation. Darcy and Bingley returned to Netherfield without speaking much, each of them lost in silent contemplation.

^;;^

Darcy had told himself that his only design for the evening was to further observe Miss Bennet* with Bingley but he could not help feeling disappointed that he and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were seated so far apart at dinner. He was seated next to Mrs. Bennet and wished to say something kind but the only compliment he could think of was to tell her that the partridges were remarkably well done.

Darcy waited impatiently to join the ladies in the drawing room. As he entered he looked around eagerly for Miss Elizabeth Bennet but the ladies had crowded round the table, where Miss Bennet* was making tea, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet pouring out the coffee, in so close a confederacy, that there was not a single vacancy near her which would admit of a chair.

One of the girls moved closer to her, and said, in a whisper that Darcy could not help hearing, "The men shan't come and part us, I am determined. We want none of them do we?" He moved to a different part of the room and made conversation as best he could until he detected Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be a bit more at leisure and quickly drank down his coffee, burning his throat in is haste, so that he could return his cup to be filled again.

"Is your sister at Pemberley still?" She asked him.

"Yes, she will remain there till Christmas."

"And quite alone? Have all her friends left her?"

"Mrs. Annesley is with her. The others have gone on to Scarborough."

She said no more and he stood by her for several minutes until the young lady whispered to her again and he walked away. He returned later for a third cup but had no more success in engaging her attention.

When the tea-things were removed, and the card tables placed, the ladies all rose, and Darcy was about to move toward Miss Elizabeth Bennet again when he was waylaid by her mother who asked him to oblige her in making up her numbers for whist. He spent the rest of the evening playing badly and regretting that he'd had so much coffee.

There was nothing for him here. If he had not been mistaken at Pemberley, in thinking there might be some hope of her loving him, something had changed since then. Perhaps what had happened with her sister made her think differently of the risks of caring for someone like him. The only thing to be done was to make his confession to Bingley and return to London. Perhaps in time they might meet on more friendly terms. If Bingley married her sister he would have opportunities to see her though such meetings might bring him more pain than pleasure, especially if she were to marry someone else. He would speak to Bingley tonight and leave in the morning.

^;;^

"Bingley, I'm obliged to go to London tomorrow on some business."

"When will you return? Or, are you not returning?"

"You may not wish me to once you've heard what I have to say. I was mistaken in some advice I gave to you."

Bingley looked around in mock astonishment, "Have you seen my friend Mr. Darcy? I quite mistook you for him." But then noting his friend's expression he sobered and led Darcy to a small sitting room, had a bottle of port brought to them, and gave orders that they not be disturbed, "What is it?"

Darcy took a long sip of his port before launching into his story. He told Bingley everything he had done to interfere with his relationship with Miss Bennet* and all that had occurred to make his interference absurd and impertinent. He also told Bingley what he was and gave him enough of his own family history to explain why he'd been concerned. He ended by saying that he was now convinced of Miss Bennet's* affection for Bingley.

At first his friend had only looked surprised but as Darcy spoke Bingley's face had been growing steadily darker. He was silent for a long time before saying quietly, "You should have told me."

"Yes."

"I know you meant well but even if she had been part vampire, it was my decision whether to take the risk. I'm not one of the people under your protection. I can take care of myself."

"You're right."

"And in additional to all that I could have told you Miss Bennet* didn't have any vampire blood."

"Bingley I…" Darcy started, "What do you mean you could have told me? You could not have known."

"I always know." He tapped his nose as if it was supposed to mean something, "I knew about you."

"Bingley no one… What do you mean you knew about me?"

"I knew you had some vampire blood. I've always known."

Darcy opened his mouth but he had so many questions he was, for a few moments, unable to speak, he finally gathered his wits enough to say, "But you never said anything."

"What would I say?"

"But you had me stay in your home? You weren't worried about having a vampire under your roof?"

Bingley shrugged, "You never gave me any reason to be concerned except for that time in the library."

Darcy felt as if the conversation were spiraling out of his control, "What time in the library?"

"You know, that night when you had Miss Elizabeth Bennet down there in the middle of the night. Well you must remember, surely that sort of thing doesn't happen to you very often."

"But I did not think you saw us."

"You weren't exactly well hidden. My night vision is as good as yours and I can hear you when you talk in that funny voice that often makes people do as you say."

"You can hear me when I make suggestions?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you pretend to go along with what I said?"

"I had to get Caroline out of there didn't I? Can you imagine how she would react if she'd seen the two of you? What you told me was as good as anything I'd have thought of. I waited for a bit to make sure Caroline would stay in her room and then I was about to return to the Library when I heard you coming so I ducked back into my room and watched for you. I saw you return Miss Elizabeth Bennet safely to her room so there was no need for me to interfere. I assumed there had been some sort of a misunderstanding."

Darcy considered how he might have reacted if he'd caught a guest in his own house behaving the way he had that night. He was amazed by Bingley's restraint. Not only had Bingley done nothing that night but he'd never mentioned the incident nor even been cooler in his friendship toward Darcy! Darcy did not know which he found more incredible that Bingley could trust him enough to simply assume there had been a misunderstanding and let the matter drop or that Bingley knew about the incident in the first place. How was it Bingley could hear him when he made hypnotic suggestions? There were times Miss Elizabeth Bennet almost seemed to have heard him but she had vampire blood herself. Darcy was sure Bingley had no vampire blood. Were there humans who had this talent? Had Bingley always been able to hear him?

"Bingley, there was another time I made a suggestion to you, do you remember?"

"You mean after the assembly when I was blathering on and on about the ball to keep the others from noticing what a bad state you were in and you kept telling me I was tired so I finally obliged you by yawning? I thought you knew I could hear you."

Oh. Darcy was still struggling to wrap his mind around what Bingley had told him, "And you can always tell when someone has vampire blood? How is this possible?"

"I just can …ancient enemies and all that. Of course I wondered why Miss Bennet didn't smell like the rest of her family but it wouldn't be polite to ask."

Bingley must have finally realized how confused Darcy was for he asked, "Darcy, you know what _I _am don't you?"

"But you are fully human."

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Bingley removed his cravat, "It will be simpler to show you." He started removing his cloths.

"Bingley what? ...you don't have to…" but Bingley got out of his cloths remarkably quickly without even the help of a valet and then he changed. Bones broke and reformed, Bingley's nose and mouth grew into a snout, hair sprouted out all over his body and, in a remarkably short amount of time, Darcy found himself sitting across from a large wolf. It ought to have been terrifying but the wolf had his mouth open in such a way that it looked like he was grinning and, far from being frightened, Darcy had to fight the urge to scratch him behind the ears.

"So what you are telling me, Bingley, is that you are a werewolf." No wonder he found Bingley's blood so unappetizing!

The wolf made no reply.

"But I do not understand. There are no werewolves in this part of the country."

Bingley cocked his head to one side.

"Point taken but… Bingley if you would do me the courtesy of returning to human form I believe we could converse more easily."

Bingley obliged and got back into his cloths almost as quickly as he'd gotten out of them. "I was bitten as a child" he explained, "While visiting relatives in the North."

"This is why your dogs are so well behaved."

"Yes, I'm their alpha-male." Bingley said a bit sheepishly. It was hard to imagine Bingley as an alpha-male, even to his dogs.

"Do your sister's know?"

"If you had my sister's would you tell them you were a werewolf? Only my valet knows."

"Are you not afraid of hurting them?"

"When it's a full moon, I retire early and bar myself in my room with a haunch of something. Once I change into wolf form I can't unbar the door. I still have some of the wolf smell about me the next day, you didn't notice? And, I'm always a bit grouchy around that time of month."

Darcy had noticed the smell but he decided not to mention he thought Bingley had let one of the dogs sleep with him. "You don't hunt then, as a wolf?"

Bingley shuddered. "I never could stand raw meat. I suppose I'm what you would call a tame werewolf." He said it without meeting Darcy's eye.

"You say that as if it's something to be ashamed of. I wish I could control my instincts half so well as you describe."

Bingley looked pleased and Darcy continued. "Why have we never spoken of what we are? We could have supported each other."

"I thought you knew what I was as easily as I knew what you were. I assumed you didn't want to talk about it. What would you like to know?"

"Does it hurt? When you change I mean."

"Having all my bones break at once and then heal in a different form in a matter of minutes? Yes, it's excruciating, but I've learned to live with it. As a child I use to howl like you can't imagine. My father had to take me away and seclude me during a full moon."

"If you don't mind my asking, will you tell Miss Bennet*? Are you worried how your children will turn out?"

"I should have said only my valet and Miss Bennet* know. I told her the night of my ball. I felt she should know before things went any further. But one needs to be bitten to become a werewolf. It's not something I am in danger of passing on to my children."

Darcy felt a twinge of envy and asked, "You didn't tell Miss Bennet* the way you told me?"

Bingley raised an eyebrow, "You are asking if I took off my cloths and turned into a wolf, in front of a lady, while I had a house full of guests?"

"Eh, no, of course not," Darcy suspected Bingley had chosen to reveal himself this way as much in the hope of frightening him a little as he did for the purpose of simplifying the explanation. He couldn't blame him. "I was only surprised. How did she respond?"

"She was very kind and sympathetic. She never doubted for a moment that I was telling the truth. But then when you said she didn't return my affection I thought the information must have put her off me. That she didn't want to form an alliance with a monster. So I thought it best to stay away from her for a time."

"Oh God, Bingley! I'm so sorry, if I'd had any idea…"

"It's my fault as well." Bingley answered coldly, "I should have trusted my own judgment instead of relying on yours."

Darcy almost wished Bingley had tried to rip out his throat. It could not have made him feel worse than these words.

"I'll leave early tomorrow." He said quietly, "I probably won't see you in the morning."

He rose to leave the room but just as he turned away Bingley said, "Darcy," he turned back and Bingley continued, "I'd be glad to see you back here when your business in London is concluded."

It was more than he deserved. Darcy swallowed hard but still had trouble answering around the lump in his throat, "Thank you, Bingley."

He turned away again and had his hand on the door when Bingley said, "Darcy?"

Turning back once more, "Yes?"

"You _are_ convinced now that she does care for me?"

Darcy smiled, "I am absolutely convinced of it."

He left the room and headed upstairs it had been noble of Bingley to invite him back and Darcy was convinced that any resentment he still held would vanish once he was sure of Miss Bennet's feelings. He briefly considered returning after all to congratulate the couple in person but when he thought of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's silence he did not think he could bear it, not yet. He would have to send Bingley some excuse and hope that neither he nor Miss Bennet* would take it as disapproval.

* * *

_A/N: I've been very eager to get to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when the idea came to me. I would love to know if anyone guessed about Bingley or wondered if something was up with him. _

_But in case you didn't enjoy it, a brief teaser for the next:_

Lady Catherine's rage was fearsome to behold, "Insolent, headstrong girl! How _**DARE**_ she? This match will never take place! _**NEVER**_! I have waited too long to have my plans ruined now! I will see her dead first!"

She stormed out of the room leaving Anne and Mrs. Jenkins sitting in stunned silence. They could still hear her shouting orders at the servants, "Prepare my blackout carriage! If I leave immediately I can be in Hertfordshire a few hours after sunset… Not the front door you _fool_ the shady side of the house! Susan I will need my parasol, my gloves and my veils, _quickly_ girl!"

Mrs. Jenkins' face was as pale as Anne's must be. Anne reached out a trembling hand and Mrs. Jenkins clasped it in her own. Neither of them spoke until they saw her mother's carriage pulling away from the house.


End file.
